The Legend of Saviik
by MaChaoJustice
Summary: My name is Saviik and I tell you: Skyrim is dangerous! Thalmor try to exterminate Talos worshippers, a civil war is here, but what's worse is that dragons are on the loose. And then you just have to be a Dragonborn who is destined to slay the World-Eater Alduin. Why do I have these problems! Dovahkiin x female Alduin.
1. 1: Escape

Chapter 1: Escape

_-17__th__ of the Last Seed, 4__th__ Era 201-_

'_Why?_ _Why did this happen just when I crossed the border from Cyrodiil? I was just travelling towards Skyrim, to live my life there, but just then I fell in an Imperial ambush. I don't even know what they want. It's even my birthday.'_ A young half Imperial half Nord male with short spiky blond hair, was sitting in a carriage with his hands bound. He was only 18 years old, born on the 17th of the Last Seed, 4E 183. His parents moved to the Imperial city when he was born. He left his parents because he wanted to see his homeland: Skyrim. It was quite a difficult decision, because he loved his family, and they loved him back. His mother, named Ana, was a Nord mage. She studied at the College of Winterhold and she was a very good friend of Savos Aren, the current Arch Mage of the College. She was especially good with Conjuration and Restoration. Summoning creatures from Oblivion was one of the things she loved to do most, but she only did it when there was need. She once told him that she had connections with the Psijic Order. His father, Aquilius, however, was more of the swordsman. He was an Imperial, and he was tall, powerful and very agile. He served the Imperial legion for years and he knew of the horrors the Thalmor, the governmental representation of the third Aldmeri Dominion. They were known as racists, and they were especially known for torturing people the captured for information. Aquilius mostly dual wielded swords, but he was also fond of using greatswords and battleaxes. Aquilius was known as the 'Slaughter of Mer', because he faced 100 Altmer soldiers alone in battle, and lived to tell the tale. Then you had his two pets. Both were Clannfear, a Daedric race of raptor-like beings. Both were quite large. Ana summoned two of them from Oblivion on his 10th birthday, and it was the best gift he ever got in his life. They were brother and sister. The male one, named Razor, was a black Clannfear. He was three meters long and he had red eyes. The female one, named Lily, was a dark blue in color, had blue eyes and was about two meter and 80 centimeters. Both were quite affectionate, especially Lily, who, at times, had even crawled into her master's bed when he was asleep, because she needed attention. Both loved to get stroked or hugged and they were fiercely protective of their master. They were really sad when he left. Lily even cried. Even though his mother summoned creatures from Oblivion, she wasn't a Daedra worshipper. However, some Daedric princes, like Sheogorath and Azura, were respected by her. They worshipped the Nordic pantheon and the Nine Divines. He was pushed out of his thoughts when one of the people in the carriage, who was also bound, began to speak to him.

"You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." The man was a Nord male with long blond hair. His name was Ralof. He pointed at the seat next to himself. There sat another Nord, a very pissed Nord.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell." The man known as Lokir said.

"You there. You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants. What is your name?" Lokir asked.

"My name is Saviik Dragonfist." I didn't know why he was called like that. Ana told me that it had a meaning, but she didn't know which Language it was and neither did she know what it meant and why I got that name. Suddenly Ralof began to speak.

"We are all brothers and sisters in binds now thief." Ralof said. Lokir however, wasn't too fond of hearing that, and neither was the Imperial soldier who was riding the carriage. He told us to shut up, but we didn't listen.

"And what's up with him huh?" Loki suddenly asked, seeing the man sitting next to me. His mouth was muffled with a cloth. He had a blue robe on and he had long brown hair with a mustache.

"Watch your tongue; you're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." Ralof said fiercely.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they captured you… Oh gods, where are they taking us!?" Lokir's discomfort was growing. He looked paranoid.

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits." Ralof sighed. Sovngarde was the realm of Shor, god of the dead. Nord heroes went there when they died. You could feast there forever and battle and drink was quite common.

"No, this can't be happening, this isn't happening!" Lokir was looking frantically around. Saviik sighed.

"I will find my way out. This is not how I'm going to die." I said. _'I hope they listen to me.'_ I thought. Suddenly Ralof spoke again.

"What village are you from horse thief?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" Lokir asked back.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." Home, where my mother and father live. Where Razor and Lily live. He miss them. I silently chuckled. I am quite skilled with swords, and magic too, but I am really bad with shields and wards. I didn't like protecting himself with these kinds of things. I was more of the offensive guy, always being reckless, just like my father.

"Rorikstead, I'm… I'm from Rorikstead." Lokir replied.

"And you Saviik?" Ralof asked.

"I was born in Whiterun, but I have lived my whole life in the Imperial City." I replied. We neared the town known as Helgen, and suddenly an Imperial soldier driver began to yell.

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" He said. To his right, I saw an Imperial with short grey hair sitting on a horse. He was talking to an Altmer woman in Thalmor robes. I knew General Tullius. My father was also a general and worked with him and he sometimes had dinner with my father. I heard Lokir pray to the Divines.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh, Divines, please help me." He said with closed eyes. Ralof was still looking at General Tullius. He looked pissed.

"Look at that son of a bitch. And he's talking with the Thalmor. Fucking elves, I bet they had something to do with this." He then began to talk about the town.

"This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe." I heard a child ask his father where they were going, but the father only told him to go inside. Suddenly the carriage began to stop on a certain point in town.

"Why are we stopping?" Lokir asked.

"Why do you think? End of the line. Let's go, shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." Ralof said. We all walked out of the open carriages and began to stand next to each other. While they were walking, Lokir began to yell.

"We're not rebels!" He said frantically.

"Face your death with some courage thief." Ralof said.

"You've got to tell them, we weren't with you! This is a mistake!" Lokir said frantically. One female Imperial captain was standing with a soldier, who had some sort of list in his hands.

"Tch, Empire loves their damn lists." Ralof said. I said nothing. I didn't know who these people were, but if they did know my father, I should be freed.

"Ulfric stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." The soldier said. Ulfric began to walk towards the place where the headsman was waiting.

"Ralof of Riverwood." Ralof did the same as what Ulfric did.

"Lokir of Rorikstead." The man known as Hadvar said.

"No, I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" Lokir said frantically. He began to run away, but he was quickly shot down. The arrow hit his neck, immediately killing him. I've seen death before, but seeing someone getting killed like this was shocking. Saviik was getting quite angry.

"Anyone else feel like running?" The Imperial captain asked with a smirk. Suddenly the other soldier began to speak.

"Wait, you there. Step forward." I did what I was told.

"Who are you?" The man asked me.

"I'm Saviik Dragonfist, son of Aquilius Dragonfist. And why did the Imperials capture me? I was only walking towards Skyrim." I replied. The Imperial captain began to laugh.

"You mean general Aquilius? You're not his son. You're lying. I hate liars." I saw her giving me an angry look.

"I'm not lying, and I asked you a question." I said fiercely.

"Do not talk to me like that fool." She said rather hostility. I didn't back down.

"You know, I've lived my whole life in the Imperial city, and just when I wanted to make a trip to my homeland, you decided to capture me. What is wrong with you!? You can't just capture everyone who crosses the border!" I yelled.

"We had to take safety measures." The captain replied.

"If my father hears this, you wish you never did this." I told her. I didn't feel like using a fire spell to incinerate the rope that was binding my hands, at least not yet. I was unarmed and they could definitely kill me.

"Captain, what should we do? He's not one the list and he does look like the general." The soldier said. At least he wanted to help me.

"Forget the list. He goes to the block." The Imperial captain smirked.

"By your orders captain." The man then looked at me with a sad and sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to your family." I smiled at him, and I then looked at the captain.

"You treat people with disrespect. You're not a captain. Eventually this will be your downfall." I said to her. I then walked towards the rest. She yelled at me one final time.

"And your downfall is at the block, Nord scum." She said angrily. I just smirked.

"Stupid bitch." I muttered under my breath. I saw General Tullius talking with Ulfric Stormcloak.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use the power of the Voice to murder his king and usurper the throne. You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace." Suddenly a loud roar echoed through the land. It was unnerving. I didn't know what to expect.

"What was that?" The sympathetic soldier asked.

"It's nothing Hadvar. Carry on." Tullius said.

"Yes General Tullius!" The idiotic captain woman said. The captain then turned towards a priestess of Arkay began to speak.

"Give them their last rites." She said. The priestess nodded.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved…" Suddenly a Stormcloak soldier walked towards the block.

"For the love of Talos. Shut up and let's get this over with!" He yelled. The priestess huffed.

"As you wish." She said, while glaring at the man. The captain then pushed him to his knees and placed her foot on his back, pushing him down with his head on the block.

"Come on! I haven't got all morning!" The soldier said fiercely. I was surprised. I didn't expect that someone wanted to die so much.

"My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials. Can you say the same!" The man asked them with a smirk. The headsman then swung his axe and he was cleanly decapitated. I was quite shocked.

"As fearless in death as he was in life." Ralof said sadly. Suddenly the captain smirked at me, and motioned me to come over. I didn't do anything.

"Next the Nord with spiky blond hair!" She said. Again, I didn't do anything.

"Are you deaf!? Come over here scum!" I just yawned lazily.

"Why should I listen to you? I didn't do anything wrong. You just captured me, thinking I was a rogue. I expected more from the Imperial legion than this." The woman glared angrily at me and forcefully pushed me towards the block. I looked at Tullius, and it looked like he didn't recognize me, or he was just pretending to not know me.

"My father was a way better leader than you, if you just decide to kill a normal traveler." I said angrily. Suddenly another roar echoed through the land.

"There it is again, did you hear that?" Hadvar asked.

"It's probably nothing, carry on." Tullius said again.

"Hello?! Don't you recognize me! You always had dinner with my father." I told him. I saw the recognition dawning upon him, yet he didn't interfere.

"You see, you're just a big liar." The captain said, while forcefully pushing my head on the block.

"Believe what you want bitch." I said. Suddenly another roar echoed and this time a giant creature flew towards us. "What in Oblivion is that!" Tullius asked in shock. The creature landed on top of one of the towers. It was a greyish black, it had red eyes, a slender built, and it had black spikes around its body. Its wings, body and tail were huge.

"Dragon!" I heard a prisoner say in fear. _'A dragon? But aren't those creatures supposed to be extinct!' _I thought, seeing the dark dragon looking at me. I was quite afraid, but I gathered my courage_._

'_I may be stupid, but that thing looked at me as if it was amused. It was quite a feminine look. What the fuck is wrong with me? How can I know if it's a woman!?_'

I always thought dragons were bulky, but this one was slender. It was still long and big though. Suddenly the dragon spoke in a language unknown to me. The voice echoed through the town and a shockwave came out of its mouth. Then suddenly, fucking meteors came out of the skies! There was chaos everywhere. Suddenly it began to speak again, and this time I heard it clearly.

"Fus Ro Dah!" The dragon roared in feminine dragon voice. A large shockwave came and a lot of soldiers and prisoners were blasted off of their feet. This was my chance to escape.

I looked around and fires were raging, houses were blasted apart and I saw already a lot of dead people, even the Imperial captain. Suddenly I saw Ralof running towards me.

"Come on! The gods won't give us another chance!" I quickly followed Ralof towards a tower, with the dragon flying above me. I quickly arrived there and Ralof closed the door. Ulfric Stormcloak was with us.

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true!?" Ralof asked frantically.

"Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric replied. I began to speak.

"We need to move now! Otherwise that dragon will definitely kill us!" Everyone began to walk up the stairs. Suddenly the wall next to me broke down and a large barrage of fire was pointed at me. I quickly dove away, barely avoiding it. The dragon began to speak in that same powerful, yet feminine voice.

"Veyn los hi joor!" I didn't understand it, but I definitely thought that it wanted me dead. The dragon then moved somewhere else. I quickly jumped out of the hole the dragon made and landed on one of the houses.

"I didn't expect a dragon in Skyrim!" I yelled in frustration. I quickly walked down the stairs and when I walked outside, I saw Hadvar with another Imperial yelling at a boy, who stood petrified. I saw the dragon landing a few meters in front of the boy, and I did the most idiotic yet heroic move in my life.

"Hey stupid dragon! You ugly son of a bitch, face me how men always do!" I yelled. To be honest, I didn't find the dragon ugly at all. It was quite beautiful, but also intimidating and powerful looking. The kid immediately ran away and the dragon shifted its gaze at me. It began to roar.

"Vir yin hi tinvaak wah zey med tol! Ahrk Zu'u los punah!" The dragon then breathed in, and I knew that this was trouble.

"Yol Toor Shul!" I quickly moved to the side, barely avoiding a dangerous fire breath. The dragon then flew back in the skies and I quickly ran towards Hadvar.

"You saved the kid's life, and you lived to tell it. Come, keep close to me if you want to stay alive." Hadvar said. He then looked at the other Imperial soldier.

"Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defense." I then followed Hadvar. I saw the dragon circling me again. I silently chuckled. It definitely wanted me dead now. Hadvar and I quickly moved behind a house to dodge another fire breath. Dead bodies were lying everywhere. Some were incinerated. Others were ripped apart. When then saw General Tullius ordering some men to attack the dragon. Imperial battle mages were using fire spells to attack the beast, but it looked like the dragon didn't even feel it. I gave Tullius a glare, but he didn't look at me. I still followed Hadvar. We then came across Ralof.

"Ralof! You traitor! Out of my way!" Hadvar yelled.

"We're escaping Hadvar, and there's nothing you can do about it." Hadvar then motioned me to follow him. I obliged quickly, not wanting to get incinerated by that damn dragon. I quickly moved inside with Hadvar and I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Looks like we're the only ones who made it. Was that really a dragon? The bringers of the End Times?" Hadvar asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, but I always thought they were extinct." I replied. "Hey, could you get these bindings off?" Hadvar nodded and released me from my bindings.

"Is it true? Is it true that you're the son of the famous Aquillius?" I nodded.

"Yes, and Tullius knew me." I said. I clenched my fist in anger.

"But why didn't he interfere!" I asked in anger. Hadvar gave me a sympathetic look.

"Come on, we have to keep moving, but I suggest that you take a look around to find some gear." I nodded and I quickly found a chest, containing some Imperial light armor, an iron sword, Imperial boots and a key. I found another iron sword on a rack. I grabbed that too and I quickly put on my armor. I sheathed my two swords and Hadvar began to speak.

"Ready? Let's keep moving. That thing is still out there." I nodded.

"Yeah, and I have the feeling that that thing is still looking for us." I said. Hadvar then pulled on a chain and a door opened. We quickly went through it and walked through the small corridors. We came across a door and we heard some Stormcloak soldiers speak.

"We need to get moving! That dragon is tearing up the whole keep!" Another answered him.

"Just give me a minute, I'm out of breath." Suddenly the door opened and Hadvar quietly nudged me.

"Stormcloaks, maybe we can reason with them." I nodded. And I followed Hadvar. When the two soldiers saw us, they immediately grabbed their weapons, which were iron warhammers.

"Hold on, we only want to…" Hadvar began, but he quickly had do dodge a swing. We unsheathed our own weapons.

"If you want to die, so be it." Hadvar said. One of the soldiers swung his weapon right at me, but I swiftly dodged it and pierced my right blade through his chest, instantly killing him. I looked at Hadvar, who slashed the soldier's chest open. He fell to the ground, defeated.

"Let me see if I can get that door open." Hadvar said. He then opened a metal door and I followed him down the stairs. We went through some other small corridors and suddenly a lot of stones fell down, blocking one of the paths.

"Damn dragon." I muttered, earning a snicker from Hadvar.

"Actually you should thank it. It saved your life after all." I sighed.

"The irony of that. It wanted me dead, yet it saved my life." I said. Hadvar then opened a door and we saw a lot of barrels. I looked inside a few and I saw some potions. I quickly grabbed them and put them in some of the pockets.

"Where is my bag?" I asked in frustration. Somehow, it felt like the gods were helping me. Behind a corner, I saw my bag with my supplies, potions and other things. I quickly grabbed.

"Well I'm quite lucky with finding this here." Hadvar looked at me with a smile. Suddenly we saw two Stormcloak soldiers attacking us.

"Imperials, die!" They yelled. We quickly killed them with a flurry of slashes and walked further down some stairs. What I then saw made me really angry. We came across a torture room, were some dead Stormcloaks were lying. We saw an old Imperial, presumably the torturer. There was also another Imperial who was carrying the bodies towards a corner.

"You fellows happened along just in time. These boys seemed a bit upset at how I've been entertaining their comrades." The torturer said. I glared at the man. My father once told me that he really hated those torture rooms, but they were necessary for information. I found it sickening.

"Don't you know that a dragon is attacking Helgen?" Hadvar asked the man.

"A dragon? Please, don't make up such nonsense." The torturer said. "Although come to think of it. I did hear some odd noises coming from over there."

"Come with us, we need to get out of here." Hadvar said.

"You have no authority over me boy." The torturer told us. He was quite a fool.

"Didn't you hear me? I said the keep is under attack!" While Hadvar was arguing with the man, I found a book called The Book of the Dragonborn. I decided to scroll through the book, and the last few sentences intrigued me. It was the translation of a prophecy called the Prophecy of the Dragonborn. I began to read it.

'_When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world. _

_When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped. _

_When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles. _

_When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls. _

_When the Snow tower lies sundered, bleeding._

_The World-Eater wakes, and the wheel will turn upon the Last dragonborn.'_ I didn't quite understand it, but it seems that these were events that had already happened. I decided to put the book in my bag, and I heard Hadvar speak to me.

"All right old man, but this will be your doom. Saviik, come." I followed Hadvar and the torturer's assistant also followed us. Suddenly we came in an open clearing with water streaming under us. I suddenly heard something next to me and I saw a Stormcloak soldier smashing his hammer in the torturer's assistant, who instantly died.

"Raaaghh!" I yelled, while bringing the soldier to his knees and pointing my swords in a crossed motion on his neck.

"He didn't do anything wrong, so I'll avenge him." I then decapitated the man and his head rolled in the small river. I saw Hadvar dealing with the other guards.We then walked further and I saw Hadvar pulling on a lever. The wooden drawbridge in front of us then got lowered and we could walk further. We finally came out of the dungeon, and we were now in a cave. Just when we came out of it, we heard the dragon roar again and the path behind his got blocked by falling stones.

"I guess we're lucky that didn't come down on top of us." I nodded.

"Yeah." Was the only thing I said.

"We better push on. I'm sure the others will find another way out." We then followed the river. And we came on a dead end where the river was still going though. To our right though, we could walk down the cave. Suddenly I saw giant weird spiders in an open spot in the cave. Some were coming down from the ceilings.

"What the fuck?!" I asked in disbelief, not expecting those kinds of creatures. I quickly grabbed my swords and Hadvar did the same. One spider decided to lung at me, but I quickly pierced my sword through its abdomen. Another then tried to bind my, but Hadvar quickly sliced the string and killed it. We moved our way through the spiders, and when all of them were killed, we continued.

"Tch, what next, giant snakes?" Hadvar asked in a mocking tone. I just chuckled. We continued our way through the small path in the cave, but suddenly we saw a bear sleeping.

"Look, a bear." Hadvar stated the obvious. "We should leave her at rest. Maybe we can sneak past her." I nodded and Hadvar quietly followed me. Luckily, the bear didn't wake up and if I looked correctly, she had two cubs sleeping next to her. It was an adorable sight, and even I admit it. Suddenly I heard Hadvar whispering to me.

"Come on, or the bear will see you." I nodded and we quickly moved away from her. We saw daylight shining in the cave, and we knew that we were nearing the entrance. Hadvar quickly moved through a small corridor and when I followed him, we were outside. Suddenly we saw the dragon flying above us, but the thing didn't see us and flew further towards the north.

"I really thank you Saviik, for saving me. You should follow me to Riverwood, and I suggest you join the Imperial Legion. You're quite skilled." I looked at him.

"All right, but you have to lead the way because I'm quite new in Skyrim!" We both began to walk towards Riverwood. I was still wondering though. How did a dragon suddenly appear? I shuddered at the thought of getting incinerated.

**As you may have noticed, this Alduin is indeed female, and eventually this will become a male Dovahkiin x female Alduin fic. I just started this story because Skyrim suddenly excited me again, and because of the Elder Scrolls online!**

**Dragon language translator:**

**Saviik: Savior**

**Fus Ro Dah: Force Balance Push, the Unrelenting Force shout**

**Yol Toor Shul: Fire Inferno Sun, the Fire Breath shout**

**Veyn los hi joor?: Where are you mortal?**

**Vir yin hi tinvaak wah zey med tol! Ahrk Zu'u los punah!: How dare you talk to me like that! And I am female!**

**If you have questions, ask me. And I use Thuum . org for Thu'um translations.**


	2. 2: Whiterun affairs

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Some important things are in this chapter.**

Chapter 2: Whiterun affairs

_-17__th__ of the Last Seed, 4__th__ Era 201-_

The day was quite beautiful and calm, well it is now. An hour ago, it wasn't so calm. Helgen was completely destroyed. Hundreds of lives were taken by one single dragon. That black dragon who flew past me. Hadvar and I were walking towards the flowing river, that lead to Riverwood. He told me that his uncle lived there, with his wife and daughter. He was a blacksmith. I thought I could get some better weapons and armor from him, or I could ask him if I could use his forge and his materials to make my own. I am quite gifted in smithing and enchanting, but I'm really bad at alchemy. Suddenly Hadvar came to a halt. He pointed at a ruin with stone arches by a mountain.

"See that ruin over there? Bleak Falls Barrow. When I was a boy, the place always used to give me nightmares. Draugr creeping down the mountain to climb through the window at night, that kind of thing. I admit, I still don't much like the look of it." Hadvar said. I chuckled.

"We don't have Draugr in Cyrodiil, we have zombies. Creepy fellas, and they stink." Hadvar laughed. We walked further down the path and suddenly we came across three stones with strange carvings on it. They all had an open circle just above the weird printing on the stone.

"These are the Guardian Stones, three of thirteen ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape. Warriors, mages, thieves and others go here to pray for the stone's blessing." I was quite intrigued. Cyrodiil didn't have these stones. At least I didn't know if they had these. I gave a closer inspection at the three stones.

"Do you know if they give blessings?" I asked. Hadvar shrugged.

"I don't know. I've prayed one time but nothing seemed to happen. I think this is more of a thing to give faith to people, or just some decorations. I still belief in them though." Hadvar then motioned me to walk further, and I obliged. While Riverwood was quite close to Helgen, it was still a walk of two hours or so. By the time we arrived, the sun was already setting. Riverwood was small, but it had a relaxing feel to it. I saw a saw mill by the river, and some houses. When I looked to my right I heard an old woman scream at her son that she saw a dragon. I shuddered. I saw Hadvar walking towards a house with a small forge next to it.

"Uncle Alvor!" He yelled. The door began to open and a man with blacksmith robes came out of the house.

"Hadvar! Shor's bones, what happened to you boy! Are you in some kind of trouble?" The man asked. He saw the tired look on Hadvar's face.

"Shh, uncle, please. Keep your voice down. I'm fine, but we should go inside to talk." Alvor then looked at me.

"What's going on, and who's this?" Alvor asked.

"He's a friend, saved my life in fact. Come on, I'll explain everything, but we need to get inside." Alvor nodded.

"Okay, okay, come inside then. We're already having dinner, and there's enough for everybody. You can tell me all about it." Alvor then motioned us to get inside. We followed him in the house. The house was small, but it was nice and cozy. My home was quite big, but in the evening, we always sat in the living room. I mostly played with Razor and Lily, while my mother just watched me with a content smile. My father always decided to join in and there were times that the two Clannfear got a little too enthusiastic, and we had to dodge the sharp claws they had. There was a time I got cut deeply by Lily, and she was horrified. The poor thing cried all day, while I and Razor comforted her, telling her that it was okay. The wound was quickly healed though, thanks to my mother's superb healing spells. Since then Razor and Lily just lied with me on the couch. I smiled at the thought of home. Hadvar and I began to sit on a chair by the table. There was girl, maybe 10 years old, sitting next to her mother. Alvor began to speak.

"Now then boy. What is the big mystery? What are you doing here, looking like you lost an argument with a cave bear?"

"I don't know where to start. You know I was signed to General Tullius's guard. We were stopped in Helgen, when we were attacked… by a dragon." Alvor and his wife, Sigrid, looked shocked, the little girl began to speak.

"Was it cool? Did it breathe fire!?" Sigrid shushed her quiet.

"Let Hadvar speak, Dorthe." She said gently. Dorthe nodded.

"A dragon? That's… ridiculous. You aren't drunk, are you boy?" Alvor asked skeptically.

"Husband, let him tell his story." Sigrid said.

"Not much more to tell. This dragon flew over and just wrecked the whole place. Mass confusion. I don't know if anyone else got out alive. I doubt I'd have made it out myself if not for my friend here." Everyone looked at me, while I just awkwardly nodded.

"I need to get back to Solitude to report to General Tullius. I hoped you could give us some supplies and a warm bed to sleep in for today." Hadvar said. Alvor nodded.

"Of course, any friend of you is a friend of mine." He then looked at me.

"What is your name boy?" He asked kindly.

"My name is Saviik. Nice to meet you." I said.

"What an unusual name. Where are you from?" Sigrid asked.

"I was born in Whiterun, but I don't know how it looks like. My parents went to the Imperial city when I was still a baby. I've lived there ever since." I said.

"Did your parents serve the legion?" Alvor asked.

"My father, Aquilius, was a general of the army. He told me stories of the Great War. My mother was from the College of Winterhold." Alvor was shocked.

"You are the son of Aquilius! The Slayer of Mer!" I nodded.

"He is a hero to the Empire. I bet he retired because he wanted to be a father figure to you." I nodded.

"He trained me in swordsmanship. My mother taught me a lot of spells. I really enjoyed my childhood." Alvor said.

"That's good to hear." Sigrid said.

"Saviik, can I ask you for a favor. Can you go to Whiterun tomorrow, to tell the Jarl that a dragon is on the loose. Riverwood is defenceless against such a beast." I nodded.

I will travel towards Whiterun, but I would like some sleep. Is it okay if I stay here for the night?" Alvor nodded.

"Of course, you need your strength. Whiterun is a good 12 hour walk from here." I began to eat some of the food, while talking with Alvor, Hadvar and Sigrid, while Dorthe listened intently. After dinner, I quickly went in the guestroom, and decided to take a nap.

….

_-18__th__ of the Last Seed, 4__th__ Era 201-_

It was around 3AM when I woke up. Yesterday's events kept haunting me. I was really lucky that that dragon didn't catch me. I tried to get to sleep again, but I couldn't . I decided to get up and leave the house. When I walked out of the room with my stuff, I saw Hadvar sitting on a chair. He looked at me.

"You're going right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep, so I thought travelling towards Whiterun would be best." I said. Hadvar sighed.

"Yeah, that dragon killed a whole lot of people." Hadvar said.

"Just what men and mer also do. We don't know the dragon's intention, but I have a feeling that this is only the beginning of something big. Even worse than Stormcloaks. Besides, the Empire isn't much better either with Titus Mede II." I said.

"I know, but I rather fight for the Empire than joining Ulfric. He is a racist you know." Hadvar said. I frowned at that.

"I don't know anything about him, other than the fact that I was sitting next to him in the carriage. My dad may be a general of the Empire, but I don't want to join him and swear my allegiance to the Empire, especially after what they've done to me." I clenched my fist.

"I understand, but I hope that you join the legion, for peace. Would Ulfric stand a chance against the Dominion?" Hadvar asked. I shook my head.

"They're better strategists. Nords are mostly brawn. Some have brains though." We both laughed.

"With that, I agree completely." We gave each other a manly hug.

"I hope that I see you again my friend." Hadvar said.

"You will, you will. Good luck." I said before walking out of the door. Suddenly Hadvar grabbed me by the shoulder.

"My uncle wanted to give you something." He pointed at the forge and I saw there a full set of iron armor. I quickly put them on and gave the Imperial armor to Hadvar.

"I will return to Riverwood to tell them the news, so I will thank him then." I then walked further, while seeing Hadvar giving me a smile and closing the door. I walked a bit further through the small village until I heard yelling behind a door to my right. I sign on top of the door read: Riverwood Trader. I just decided to open the door and when I opened it, there was a woman in a yellow dress arguing with a man behind the counter. They looked Imperial. They didn't notice me.

"Well one of us has to do something!" The woman yelled.

"I said no! No adventures, no theatrics, no thief-chasing!" The man yelled.

"Then what are you going to do then, huh? Let's hear it!" Suddenly both noticed me and then man began to speak.

"Oh, a customer…" He said awkwardly. "Sorry you had to hear that." The Riverwood Trader was somehow open, because they thought I was a customer. Maybe they're always open. I don't know.

"Why are you two arguing? Did something happen?" I asked.

"Uhh, yes, we did have a bit of a… break-in. but we still have plenty to sell. Robbers were only after one thing. An ornament, solid gold. In the shape of a dragon's claw." I was surprised. A golden claw? It was intriguing.

"Well, I don't know if I can find it, but if I find it, I will bring it back. Right now, I have other things to do." I said.

"If you find it, please bring it back. I've got some gold coming from my last shipment. It's yours if you bring my claw back. I heard the thieves speak about Bleak Falls Barrow, maybe you could search there." Bleak Falls Barrow? Hadvar showed me it yesterday. It's quite a long trip there though. Well I first have to go to Whiterun.

"I'll see what I can do." I said before leaving. The woman suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Thank you for helping us. Please come back safe." The woman gave me a flirtatious smile, while I only nodded awkwardly. I walked out of the shop and began my journey towards Whiterun.

It was quite a long walk, but I kept up pace. I saw wolves looking at me in the distance, but I paid them no mind. I just wanted to go to Whiterun. Time sure flew by, because when I walked behind a small rock formation, I saw a massive city with a massive wall in the distance. Farms were in front of the big city. I awed at the sight. I quickly descended down the small hill and walked through the land. Just when I walked next to a small farm, I felt the ground shake. I immediately unsheathed my swords, and when I looked to my left, I had to frantically dodge a large club from a massive bearded giant. He was amazingly angry. He swung his club at me again, and I jumped backwards. The club collided with the ground, creating a small tremor.

"What the fuck!" I yelled, shocked that a giant was suddenly attacking me. I quickly closed in on him and slashed my right sword against his knew. The giant tried to grab me, but I slashed his hand with my left one, making him roar in pain. His skin was quite thick, and these dull iron swords weren't really helping. It was really stupid of me to not bring any weapons.

"Maybe magic works better on you." I said, while sheathing my left sword. The giant roared and swung his club again. I quickly slashed my sword in his knee, while charging a fireball spell. I jumped backwards and shot the ball right in his face. He fell to the ground, while holding his face and screaming in pain. Just when I was about to deal the killing blow, an arrow shot past me right through the giant's neck. I looked behind me and noticed a woman with reddish brown hair walking towards me. She had black war paint on her face, a sheathed dagger by her belt and a hunting bow in her hand. She began to speak.

"You handle yourself pretty well. You could make for a decent shield-brother." She said. I didn't really know what she meant with shield-brother, so I began to ask her.

"What's a shield-brother?" she began to speak.

"An outsider eh? Never heard of the Companions?" I do know of the Companions. The Atmoran warrior Ysgramor was said to have founded the Five Hundred Companions, for his battle against the Snow Elves. Well, that is what mom told me.

"I know a bit of the Companions, but not a lot." I said.

"We're an order of warriors. We are brothers and sisters in honor. And we show up to solve problems if the coin is good enough. You really helped me with this one." I began to think.

"Where can you sign up?" I asked. I was still thinking about it, but knowing where to sign up could be handy.

"In Jorrvaskr, the oldest building in Whiterun. It's on the east side of the city. We could really use you." I nodded.

"I'll think about it." I began my leave towards Whiterun again. I walked on the road that lead towards the main gate and to my right, I saw a few Khajiit merchants setting up camp there. I began to walk further and I saw a lot of guards guarding the city. _'Maybe they already heard of the destruction of Helgen.' _I thought. When I came across the main gate, a guard suddenly began to speak.

"Halt, the city is closed with the dragons about. Official business only." He said.

"This is official business. Riverwood is in danger too." The man nodded.

"You'd better go in then. You'll find the Jarl in Dragonsreach, at the top of the hill." I then opened the large gate and went inside the city. It was huge, but I think the Imperial City is bigger. Immediately to my right, I saw a Redguard woman working at her forge. I also saw two children playing with each other. Well, it wasn't really playing. A girl was actually bullying a boy, yet no one said something about it. I approached the two.

"Hey, stop bullying him. That's not really a nice thing to do." I said. The girl looked angrily at me.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm not afraid of you!" She said. I sighed.

"Look little missy, do you want me to bully you? I can do that, and it will be a lot more painful." The girl quickly walked away, while the boy began to cheer.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" The boy screamed. I just chuckled.

"No problem boy." I said.

"No seriously, thank you! Braith is the meanest child I've ever met! She always bullies me, and I'm just too weak to stand up for myself." The boy said. "I'm Lars by the way." He said afterwards.

"I'm Saviik, nice to meet you, and don't be afraid. Just stand up for yourself and if you get beat up, so what? You only get stronger. Nords don't fear their enemy." I said. _'Except a dangerous looking black dragon who gave me that unnerving look.' _I thought afterwards.

"All right mister Saviik! Thanks again!" He said before running off. I walked further down the main street until I came across a large market with lots of different stalls. Some were selling meat, others were selling raw vegetables. I even saw a jewelry stall. I just walked further, up the stone stairs. I saw a beautiful tree in the middle of the plaza. To my left, there were some large wealthy houses. To my right, I saw an old large building. Maybe that's Jorrvaskr? I didn't know. I just walked further towards another case of stairs, until I saw a massive statue of Talos, the hero god of mankind. Good old Tiber Septim. There was a man standing in front of the stone blabbering something about elven supremacy. I walked towards the main after seeing a small altar of Talos. The man looked at me and began to speak.

"You have come, you have come to hear the word of Talos!" The man exclaimed. I just looked weirdly at him.

"Uhm, did Talos speak to you then?" I asked.

"Yes!" Was the only thing he said. He didn't even tell me what Talos said to him. I just decided to ignore him and I placed my hand on the shrine.

"Talos, I honor you for your deeds that you have done. I apologize for not believing in the Empire anymore, but you must understand, Titus Mede II is unfit to rule. He is not an Emperor, to me at least. I hope you support me during my travels in Skyrim." I said. I then walked further towards the long stone staircase. I walked upstairs, passing a few guards who warily looked at me. I heard them whisper to each other. I just ignored them and proceeded towards the large gate in front of me. I opened it and I was in a huge palace. I walked further, up the wide stairs with luxury carpet on it. I saw two very long tables in front of me. In the middle stood a large fireplace. At the end of the tables, there sat a man with a golden crown with a few gems on it. Above him was a large skull. From a dragon maybe? To my left, a man in luxurious robes, a bald head and luxurious boots stood next to him. My attention immediately shifted to my right side, because a Dunmer woman, presumably the Jarl's Housecarl, walked towards me with unsheathed blade. I quickly grabbed one of my swords and stood in a defensive position.

"What's the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors." The Dunmer woman said.

"Alvor from Riverwood sent me. Riverwood is in danger." I replied. I still didn't trust her, and I bet that she didn't trust me either.

"As Housecarl, my job is to deal with all dangers that threaten the Jarl or his people. So you have my attention. Now, explain yourself.

"A dragon has destroyed Helgen, as you may know." I said. The woman looked at me with a surprised look.

"You know about Helgen? The Jarl will want to speak to you personally. Approach." She sheathed her sword, and I did the same. I followed her towards the Jarl. And when I stood in front of him, he began to speak.

"So, you were at Helgen? You saw this dragon with your own eyes?" He asked.

"Yeah, I even faced it, though I was lucky that it missed its fire breath." I said. "I was in Helgen because Imperials wanted to execute me, and Ulfric Stormcloak."

"You are with the Stormcloaks?" Balgruuf asked.

"No, I am merely a traveler that suddenly got captured in an Imperial ambush, because they just had to capture everyone who crossed the border." I said. Balgruuf sighed.

"The Empire these days, it's nothing like in the past, and it doesn't surprise me that Ulfric would be mixed up in this." The man looked at the man with the luxury robes to his right.

"What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?" Balgruuf asked. Just when Proventus was about to speak, the Dunmer woman cut him off.

"My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood att once. It's in the most immediate danger, if that dragon is lurking in the mountains…" Suddenly Proventus cut her off.

"The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him!" Proventus said. "We should…" He began, but he was cut off by Balgruuf himself.

"I will not stand idly while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people!" He looked at his Housecarl.

"Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once." He said.

"Yes my Jarl." Irileth said, before walking off.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties." Proventus said, also walking away.

"That would be best…" Balgruuf muttered, before looking at me.

"Well done, you sought me out, on your own initiative. You've done Whiterun a service, and I won't forget it." He said.

"Well, Alvor from Riverwood actually send me here." I said. "But I gladly helped." Jarl Balgruuf nodded.

"There is a particular thing you could do for me. Suitable for someone of your particular talent, perhaps. Come, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons, and… rumors of dragons. I'll introduce you to Farengar. He can be a bit… difficult. Mages, you know." I laughed.

"My mother is a mage, and I'm also quite gifted in magic, so I don't think this could become difficult." Balgruuf laughed.

"That's good to hear." I followed him towards a room, with an arcane enchanter, some potions, an alchemy table and a large table with a man with blue mage robes standing behind it.

"Farengar, I think he can help you with your research." Balgruuf said, before walking back towards his throne. Farengar looked at me.

"So the Jarl thinks you can be of use to me? Oh yes, he must be referring to my research into the dragons. Yes I could use someone to fetch something for me. Well, when I say fetch, I really mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there." I was confused.

"What does this have to do with dragons?" I asked.

"Ah, no mere mercenary, but a thinker. Perhaps even a scholar?" He asked.

"I'm no mercenary, and I'm no scholar. I'm just a traveler with some combat skills. With swords, bows and magic." I said. Farengar nodded.

"You see, when the stories of dragons began to circulate, many dismissed them as mere fantasies, rumors. Impossibilities. One sure mark of a fool is to dismiss anything outside his experience as being impossible. But I began to search for information about dragons. Where had they gone all those years ago? And where were they coming from?" I nodded.

"So, what do you need me to do?" I asked.

"I, ah, learned a certain stone tablet said to be housed in Bleak Falls Barrow. A 'Dragonstone', said to contain a map of dragon burial sites. Go to Bleak Falls Barrow, find this tablet, no doubt interred in the main chamber, and bring it to me. Simplicity itself." Bleak Falls Barrow, where those thieves from the Riverwood Trader went. Two birds with one stone.

"All right, I'll do it." I said.

"Off to Bleak Falls Barrow with you. The Jarl is not a patient man. Neither am I, come to think of it." Farengar said. I just sighed and walked out of the palace. I just wanted to travel, but now I have to fetch a stupid stone, and a golden claw. Well, at least I won't get rusty. I quietly walked out of the city, back in the wilds. Darkness was falling over Skyrim and for the first time in my life, I witnessed the amazing sight of Skyrim's auroras. It really helped with the fact that it was a clear night. I could even see Masser and Secunda, Nirn's two moons. I grabbed something from my bag to eat, while looking at my campfire with wonder. After dinner, I quickly went in my sleeping bag and began to sleep.

….

_I was in a very dark place, yet it really looked open. I didn't really know what to expect, but I noticed that I was completely naked. I wasn't even wearing underwear. I walked around some more, but I didn't see anything. Suddenly, I heard breathing behind me, and it definitely was not from something small. When I looked around, I saw the same massive dragon who was in Helgen standing in front of me. It was licking its lips, and it had a hungry look on its face. It probably wanted me for dinner. _

"_Frolok ahst, kriist us zey ko hin jahr moro." The dragon said. This time I could clearly make out the feminine voice. It was a beautiful voice, often associated with gorgeous women, yet it was powerful and I was really afraid, especially because I was completely vulnerable and magic didn't seem to be working either, because somehow I felt that my magicka was completely drained. The dragon slowly walked towards me, while I backed away._

"_Hi los gakrizar wah zey. Zu'u unt wah wahl qor aldak, jol hi unt wah helt qor aldak. Zu'u los ekrah, jol hi los joor. Hi los dii lotpaal, gaht Hi los gein zu'u lokal." __By now the dragon had already reached me and pinned me to the ground. Her face only inches from mine._

"_Hi frolok rinik liig, hi mindok tol?" I didn't know what it meant, but I felt unnerved. Her wet tongue was slowly licking me on the cheek. To be honest, it felt really good. To me, the dragon was gorgeous._

"_Mu fen krif enook vorey. Un Thu'um fen keinul midrak enook vorey. __Nuz waan monah los ges, ruz lokal zind pah, ahrk hi fen kos vungol mahfaeraak, Dovahkiin…"We made eye contact with each other, and I noticed that her eyes were yellow, with a snake like pupil._

"_You're mine, Saviik." She said with a smirk. Suddenly she vaguely disappeared, and everything went black._

….

_-19__th__ of the Last Seed, 4__th__ Era 201-_

"Whaaa!" I frantically woke up and immediately jumped out of my sleeping bag.

"Did-did that really happen!?" I asked myself in disbelief. It was already day, and the sun was already rising above the horizon. This was really weird. Her words echoed through my mind. I was getting really afraid. I quickly packed my stuff and walked towards Bleak Falls Barrow. I walked up a mountain path, next to a Giant camp known as Secunda's Kiss. Well, that's what my map I got from my mom told me. It was getting colder up the mountain, and soon I saw snow on the ground. I walked further up the path and finally I saw the large stone arches of Bleak Falls Barrow in front of me.

"It's about time." I muttered. I walked up the large wide stone stairs, and I heard people talking with each other. When they saw me however, they immediately turned hostile. I quickly grabbed my swords and blocked a warhammer strike from one of the bandits.

"You don't belong here friend!" The brutish Orc said.

"And neither do you!" I replied, while stabbing him in the abdomen and throwing him down the staircase. I quickly ran towards a pillar to dodge some arrows from other bandits. I quickly formed a fireball spell and I blasted it towards a female Dunmer, who got blasted away. She landed with a loud thud on one of the stones, presumably dead. I ran towards some other bandits, and with a flurry of strikes, I killed them all.

"So these were the bandits that stole the claw. Maybe there are more in the ruin itself." I said. I quickly pushed the large stone door. I went inside and I saw that the bandits had set up camp here. Death corpses were lying on the floor, and I heard some other bandits speak. One was angrily telling the other that a Dunmer named Arvel the Swift went in the ruins with the claw. When they saw me, they were too late to react because I quickly pierced my swords through their necks. They fell to the ground and I continued. I was getting deeper in the dungeon, and large fireplaces were on the sides of the corridors. I saw a few health potions on one of the tables and I decided to take them with me. I finally came across a large room, with some dead bandits and an open metal door. There were stone pillars that you could turn and a handle stood in the middle of the room. It was some kind of mechanic puzzle, but someone already did this for me. Presumably Arvel the Swift. I quickly walked through the chain door and searched the table in front of me. There was a book called 'Thief' but I paid it no mind. There was also a chest with some gold in it but I decided to leave the gold. I didn't really need the gold, because my parents already gave me huge amounts of gold. I then walked down the wooden spiral staircase. Some Skeevers suddenly attacked me, but a simple flame spell made them retreat. The cobwebs were getting more common, and I had a feeling that there was a spider nest a bit further down the dungeon. Suddenly I heard some screams from a man. I quickly ran further and with some slashes, cut down the cobwebs that were blocking my path. I walked through the door and I saw a Dunmer man stuck in some cobwebs.

"You there! You need to help me!" I walked towards him, but I was wary of the spiders. Suddenly I heard something above me. I quickly looked up and a saw a huge spider descending towards me, fangs ready to sink into my skin. I was too late to dodge and the spider jumped on top of me, trying to kill me. One of its fangs pierced my shoulder, making me scream in pain. I quickly created a fireball spell and continuously blasted it against its abdomen. I didn't care if I got burned too, but I wasn't about to become a spider's food. The spider quickly jumped backwards, while trying to stand up. It looked already hurt, I think because of the battle it had with that Dunmer. I grabbed one of my swords and ran towards the spider, who tried to bind me with silk. I dodged the silk and pierced my sword right through its abdomen just when it attacked me. The spider fell to the ground, death. I quickly grabbed the potions I had.

"Damn spider." I said, while drinking them. The wound quickly began to heal and I sighed in relief. I still felt some poison running through my veins, but I just had to endure it. Luckily it wasn't a lot of poison. I sheathed my sword and walked towards the Dunmer man. He began to speak.

"You did it, you killed it. Now cut me down before anything else shows up." He demanded. I frowned at him.

"Already demanding me things, while I saved your life? You're Arvel right?" I asked. The man nodded.

"Yes I'm Arvel! Now cut me down! Don't you get it!" I looked fiercely at the man.

"Not until you tell me where the Golden claw is." Arvel spoke again.

"Yes, the claw! I know how it works. The claw, the markings, the door in the Hall of Stories, I know how they all fit together! Help me down and I'll show you. You won't believe the power the Nords have hidden there." I sighed. I didn't really have a choice, so I just decided to cut him down. When the man was cut loose however, he ran away.

"You fool, I would never share the treasure with anyone!" I just calmly followed him through the halls. He only had a dagger and I could quickly dispatch him, but maybe he could trigger some hidden traps. Suddenly I heard him scream and when I caught up to him, I saw him battling some undead. There weren't zombies like in Cyrodiil, they were more mummified, Skyrim's Draugr.

"Hey you, help me will ya!" Arvel yelled in desperation. I sighed. I conjured a fireball spell and blasted the weak Draugrs against the wall.

"You know, I've saved your life more than once. I want that Golden claw in return." I said. Arvel began to laugh.

"I will never give it!" He ran away again, but when he stood on a pressure stone, a spike trap then moved towards him, killing him instantly.

"Well, he still was useful in finding the trap for me." I chuckled. I looted his corpse and I found the Golden claw, and his journal. I only took the claw, because his journal didn't really interest me. I walked further through the dungeon, occasionally defeating some Draugr, who awoke when I walked past their burial sites. I had to be quick with a swinging axe trap, because getting hit by those things is not something you want. I came across a small corridor, with oil lying on the ground. I saw a small candle light above it, and when suddenly Draugr ran towards me, I slashed the rope where the candlelight was hanging on and it fell to the ground, setting the oil on fire. The Draugr began to dance quite comically, before falling to the ground, not moving. I pushed on and I was now in a small open space with a small waterfall to my right. Again, a Draugr appeared, but this one was more armored. I quickly slashed my swords on his chest, while throwing him to the ground and decapitating it. I looked around to find a door, and I saw a chain door were the water was going through. I pulled on the chain and followed the water. I was in a cave with some glowing mushrooms. It was calm, and it didn't look like the dungeon I was in a minute ago. I walked further through the cave, walking through a small layer of snow. Suddenly I was in the dungeon again. There was a wooden door in front of me, and I decided to open it. I began to walk further, occasionally killing some Draugr. Well, killing wasn't the right word for it. They were already dead, but I didn't know a word that was more suited for it. I walked up the wooden stairs, on a small stone bridge until a came across an iron door. When I opened it, I was in a long hall with strange illustrations on the walls. In front of me was a door with a weird mechanism in it. There were three holes on the slot in the middle and the Golden claw fitted in the hole.

"Mmm, strange mechanism." I muttered. I looked at the claw, and I noticed that three symbols were on it. From up to down I saw illustrations of a bear, moth and owl. I did the same on the stone door and when I placed the claw on the three holes and turned it, the door began to rumble and it opened.

"I think the stone tablet is behind that door." I said, while walking through the door and walking up a stone staircase. I was in a large cave room, with a weird altar in front of me. There was a massive wall, with a weird writing on it. Definitely a different language. The wall was curved, and I gave a closer look. One word was giving of a blue light, and somehow I understood the word. I was shocked when I suddenly absorbed the blue light and the knowledge from the marking was planted in my brain.

"Fus…" I said, but nothing really happened. I looked behind me, and I saw a stone coffin, a chest to my right and a small desk to my left. Suddenly the coffin began to open and a powerful looking Draugr walked out of it. It had a powerful Ancient Nordic battle axe in his arms. I felt the sudden urge to battle it with all my might. I was reacting to his challenge with glee and courage. It felt amazing. Suddenly it began to shout the same word that I just learned at me.

"Fus!" I staggered away from the shockwave, but I held ground. I heard the dragon say this too, but with two more words behind it. It was also way more powerful than this one. The Draugr swung his battle axe at me, while I swiftly dodged it. I released a fireball at the undead and he was blasted off of his feet. He quickly got up and released that shockwave from his mouth again. This time I fell on my ass. I immediately rolled to the side to dodge a swing.

"Qiilaan us dilon!" The Draugr grunted.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled, while decapitating the Draugr. He swung his battle axe some more, only hitting air though. He fell to the ground and didn't move anymore. I sighed in relief.

"Stupid Draugr, tougher than zombies, but luckily they don't carry any diseases." I said. I looked at the Draugr and I noticed a large stone tablet lying next to his corpse. I grabbed the corps and the same language was used on the stone that was also on the big wall with the blue word thingy. I put it in my bag and walked up the stone stairs, towards a quick exit on the other side of the mountain. I then traveled back towards Whiterun, and I noticed that is was already dark. I didn't know what time though. I just decided to set up camp by the large lake, and I hoped that I didn't get haunted by that dragon.

….

Aetherius was the plane were the Aedra lived. Different realms, like in Oblivion, existed, like Sovngarde. In one of those planes, were the gods had their meetings, a man with golden robes, long white hair and gold eyes was sitting on one of his chairs. He was Akatosh, or Auriel. He had more names, but everyone knew that he was the Dragon god of time. He knew of the past, the present and the future, and right now, he just gave a vision to his champion. It was not a real vision of his future. It was more of a helpful message. He chuckled.

"My champion has a whole lot of problems… and if he succeeds, then the rewards he gets will make up for it." He heard his wife walking towards him. Mara was the goddess of love and family. She could make everyone fall in love with someone, except her own daughter. Alduin was already arrogant at a young age. Be it in her human form, or her mostly used dragon form, it didn't matter. When Akatosh created the dragons with his blood, Alduin was the sole ruler. No one could match her Thu'um. She was physically the strongest, she was cunning, strategic and even cruel. However, she wasn't really a deity of destruction; she was more of a misguided ruler. Mehrunes Dagon however, was really an embodiment of destruction. Akatosh and Mara knew that Alduin wasn't evil, what almost everyone thought. At her birth, she was named Alice, but she named herself Alduin to strike fear in the hearts of her underlings. Also, she was just lonely. She wanted to feel the spark of love her mother told her about how she felt about her father. She desperately wanted love in her life. However, because of her stubborn and arrogant nature, she always denied it. She continued her evil ways, resulting in her downfall, thanks to an Elder Scroll. She was sent forward in time until the 17th of the Last Seed, 4th era 201. Mara snaked her arms around her husband's neck.

"Honey, did you really have to scare your champion so much?" Mara asked. She was a beautiful woman with long curled golden blond hair. Alduin definitely got her beauty and attractiveness from her. Akatosh chuckled.

"It was only a vision for him. It wasn't real. Well, it was real but things play out differently for them. I just hope that my visions for the future are true, because I want my daughter to live happily with him, and we need him for things that are even worse than our daughter's wrath." Akatosh said. Mara nibbled on his ear.

"What's his name?" She asked him.

"I gave him the name 'Saviik'. His parents were wise to listen to me. Very kind and loving people are they. They even adopted two Clannfear." Mara smiled. In Mundus, almost everyone assumed that Daedra were evil. They were ignorant, because history mostly told about the horrors of the merging of Mundus with Oblivion. Mehrunes Dagon and Molag Bal stood out most, and those two were indeed evil. Azura, Meridia and Sheogorath however, were mostly good. They helped mortals and blessed them, except Sheogorath. Sheogorath was more of the mischievous man. He often meddled in mortal affairs, but he was more of an entertainer and a good guest than a cruel ruler. The hero of Kvatch really changed the way Sheogorath once was. They are now the same, yet different. Jyggalag however, was more on the evil side, but no one knows where he is now.

"Daedra aren't always evil honey. The Daedric beings are only made evil thanks to the oppression some princes give." Akatosh nodded.

"I know honey, but my battles against Molag Bal and Mehrunes Dagon made me a bit more skeptical of the other part of the Et'Ada." Suddenly Mara asked him a completely different question.

"What will he achieve?" She asked. Akatosh smirked.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out. However, there are some things I don't even know of." Mara sighed.

"Tell me at least a few things." She said. "I can reward you handsomely." She said seductively. Akatosh quickly gave in.

"Right now, he's known as Saviik Dragonfist. Eventually, he will be known as Harbinger, Arch-mage and Ysmir, dragon of the north. However, there are more things that he will achieve. We just have to wait and see." He then gave Mara a wanting look that made her laugh. _'Men are so easy to seduce.'_ She thought.

….

_-20__th__ of the Last Seed, 4__th__ Era 201-_

I began to travel early in the morning, after I wrote a letter to my parents. I looked at it, before putting it in my bag. It took some time, but I finally arrived in Whiterun. The city was busy as usual and I calmly walked towards Dragonsreach. When I arrived in Dragonsreach and went towards Farengar, I saw that he was talking with someone I didn't met before. It was a middle-aged woman with blond hair, a cap above her head and she was resting her arms on the table. When Farengar spotted me, he immediately walked towards me. I gave him the Dragonstone.

"Ah, the Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow! Seems you are cut above the usual brutes the Jarl sends my way. My associate here will be pleased to see your handiwork. She discovered its location, by means she has so far declined to share with me." He then looked at the woman.

"So Delphine, your information was correct after all. And we have our friend here to thank for recovering it for us." The woman, known as Delphine looked at me.

"You went into Bleak Falls Barrow and got that? Nice work." She said. She then looked at Farengar.

"Just send me a copy when you deciphered it." She said. Suddenly Irileth appeared.

"Farengar, you need to come at once. A dragon's been sighted nearby." While Farengar was excited, my stomach just made a turn. _'I hope it's not that black dragon…' _I thought. Why am I so scared of her anyway? I faced Draugr, spiders, zombies, a Giant, even my mom, who is quite scary when she's angry. Yet, I'm afraid of that big dragon. Irileth looked at me.

"You should come too." I nodded. I'm not a coward, and I will face the dragon in battle. I clenched my fist and followed Farengar and Irileth.

"A dragon! How exciting! Where was it seen? What was it doing?" Farengar asked.

"I'd take this a bit more seriously if I were you. If a dragon decided to attack Whiterun, I don't know if we can stop it." Irileth said. We followed her up the stairs, towards the strategy hall. Balgruuf was talking with a heavily breathing guard.

"So, Irileth tells me you came from the western watchtower?" Balgruuf asked him.

"Yes my lord." The guard said. Irileth began to speak.

"Tell him what you told me. About the dragon." She said.

"Uh… that's right. We saw it coming from the south. It was fast… faster than anything I've ever seen."

"What did it do? Is it attacking the watchtower?' Balgruuf asked.

"No, my lord. It was just circling overhead when I left. I never ran so fast in my life… I thought it would come after me for sure." The guard said.

"Good work, son. We'll take it from here. Head down to the barracks or some food and rest. You've earned it." Balgruuf said.

"Thank you, my lord." The man said, before walking away.

"Irileth, you better gather some guardsmen and get down there." Balgruuf told her.

"I've already ordered my men to muster near the main gate. I have at least 50 men at my disposal." Balgruuf nodded.

"Good. Don't fail me." Balgruuf said. He then looked at me. "There's no time to stand on ceremony, my friend. I need your help again. I want you to go with Irileth and fight this dragon. You survived Helgen, so you have more experience with dragons than anyone else here. But I haven't forgotten the service you did for me in retrieving the Dragonstone for Farengar. As a token of my esteem, I have instructed Avenicci that you are now permitted to purchase property in the city. Is there anything you would like?" He asked me.

"Well, I would like it if a courier could bring this letter to my parents in the Imperial City." I said, while grabbing the letter. I just wanted to tell them that I miss them, and that my journey in Skyrim is lot more hectic than I first thought. Balgruuf nodded.

"All right, I'll send a courier to the Imperial City with the letter." I gave the letter to him. Suddenly Farengar began to speak.

"I should come with you. I really want to see that dragon." He said.

"No. I can't afford to risk both of you. I need you here working on ways to defend the city against these dragons." Balgruuf said. Farengar sighed, but nodded. Irileth and I then left towards the main gate of Whiterun. When we stepped out of the city, at least 50 men were standing in front of us. Irileth made a speech.

"Here's the situation. A dragon is attacking the Western Watchtower." We heard the man muttering something. Some were looking afraid, and I didn't blame them.

"You heard right! I said a dragon! I don't much care where it came from or who sent it. What I do know is that it's made the mistake of attacking Whiterun!" Suddenly a guard began to speak.

"But Housecarl… how can we fight a dragon?" The guard asked.

"That's a fair question. None of us have ever seen a dragon before, or expected to face one in battle. But we are honorbound to fight it, even if we fail. This dragon is threatening our homes… our families. Could you call yourselves Nords if you ran from this monster? Are you going to let me face this thing alone?" Some muttered, and Irileth spoke again.

"But it's more than our honor at stake here. Think of it, the first dragon seen in Skyrim since the last age. The glory of killing it is ours, if you're with me! Now what do you say? Shall we go kill us a dragon?" The men began to cheer. They knew their very lives were at stake, but in the afterlife, they would surely meet their loved ones again. I smiled a sad smile. That dragon would definitely kill most of us during the battle, but they're right. I will fight! We followed Irileth towards the Western Watchtower. When we arrived, it was almost completely destroyed and only a few men were alive.

"No signs of any dragon right now, but it sure looks like he's been here. I know it looks bad, but we've to figure out what happened. And if that dragon is still skulking around somewhere. Spread out and look for survivors. We need to know what we're dealing with." The men began to look around the watchtower, and some helped the wounded men. Irileth and I walked in the middle of the wreckage. We saw a wounded man getting helped up and he looked paranoid.

"No! Get back! It's still here somewhere! Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!" Suddenly we heard a roar in the distance and everyone unsheathed their weapons. A large brown dragon suddenly appeared and I was surprised. It looked slightly smaller than the black dragon in Helgen.

"Is that the one you saw?" Irileth asked. I shook my head.

"No, but a dragon is a dragon." I said. The dragon landed on top of the still standing tower and began to speak.

"Nivahriin joorre, hin dinok los ahst haal!" Most guards were shaking, but we all stood tall. This voice was definitely male. I suddenly felt a lot of adrenaline rushing through me. As if someone used a courage spell on me. I felt the sudden urge to fight it, as if my very being reacted to his words. I gave a satisfied smirk. This felt amazing.

"You will all die… by me, Mirmulnir!" The dragon then took off in the sky and grabbed two men with his claws, throwing them to the ground and you could hear the snap of bones. They didn't get up.

"Everyone attack!" Irileth yelled. I sheathed my weapons and decided to use some magic.

"All right tough guy, let's see what've you got, because Saviik is ready for action!" I yelled with a smirk.

….

**Chapter over! I hope you like it!**

**In case of the blessings in Skyrim, in this fic it will be different. The three standing stones give you a blessing so your skills will be trained more quickly in Skyrim. But that's just for the game. These stones are more of a ceremony thing. You don't have skill points here either XD**

**I hope you like the dream Saviik had, and the fact that Akatosh was behind this. Also, to me, Alduin is not really a fitting name for a female dragon, so I decided that she gave herself that name to strike fear in people. She will still be called Alduin most times, but that's not her birth name. The reason she's named Alice? That's because I wanted to give her a name that resembled the names of the Nine Divines, and it fitted for me. What do you think? Feedback and questions are appreciated.**

**Some things like the Companions and the civil war will play out differently. Also, Saviik won't join the Dark Brotherhood, and neither will he join the Thieves Guild. However, that doesn't mean that he won't get interactions with them. Saviik is an adventurer, a warrior, but no assassin or thief. He's gifted in magic, and he doesn't like the fact that people are discriminating other races. He doesn't mind Daedra living in Mundus, unless they wreak havoc or try to merge Mundus with Oblivion. Saviik's dragonblood gives him the urge to battle powerful and dangerous opponents. He is quite fond of challenges, and he never backs down, even when he is afraid. Dragons are proud creatures, just as Saviik, but he mostly suppresses his dovah instincts. Also, he doesn't really like the problems he's getting. He's more of the laid-back adventurer, and he doesn't like getting ordered around. Except in some cases, when he meets people he really respects or when civilians are in trouble. Then he mostly helps them while they tell him what he needs to do.**

**Dragon language translator:**

**Frolok ahst, kriist us zey ko hin jahr moro.: Look at you, standing before me in your full glory.**

**Hi los gakrizar wah zey. Zu'u unt wah wahl qor aldak, jol hi unt wah helt qor aldak. Zu'u los ekrah, jol hi los joor. Hi los dii lotpaal, gaht Hi los gein zu'u lokal.: You are the opposite of me. ****I try to create total destruction, while you try to stop total destruction. I am a goddess, while you are a mortal. You are my nemesis, yet you're the love of my life.**

**Hi frolok rinik liig, hi mindok tol?: You look very delicious, you know that?**

**Mu fen krif enook vorey. Un Thu'um fen keinul midrak enook vorey. Nuz waan monah los ges, ruz lokal zind pah, ahrk hi fen kos vungol mahfaeraak, Dovahkiin…: We will fight each other. ****Our dragon shouts will fray against each other. But if mother is right, then love triumphs all, and you will be mine forever, Dragonborn…**

**Qiilaan us dilon!: Bow before death!**

**Nivahriin joorre, hin dinok los ahst haal!: Cowardly mortals, your death is at hand!**


	3. 3: A Dragonborn appears

Chapter 3: A Dragonborn appears.

_-20__th__ of the Last Seed, 4__th__ Era 201-_

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" I quickly dived behind a rock to dodge another fire breath coming towards me. Right now, I've been really lucky by not getting hit. Most guards however, were not so lucky. Only ten guards remained, plus me and Irileth and hell that Dragon was strong. He was bleeding around his neck, holes were in his wings, thanks to a lot of arrows, but he was still flying. I saw Irileth casting lightning bolts at the dragon. I saw some guards running away in terror. I looked at the incoming Dragon again, who spoke.

"Brit grah, I had forgotten what fine sport you mortals can provide!" What the fuck?! He considers us a sport! Damn him!

"Fuck this shit! That Dragon is going down!" I roared, while summoning more fireball spells. The balls exploded against the dragon, and he lost his momentum. He began to ascend again, but I managed to hit his wing while he was ascending. The Dragon roared in pain and looked at me.

"Foolish mortal, you think you can defeat me?" He said with his deep voice.

"Yes, I think I can." I said flatly. The Dragon looked angrily at me.

"You think you're so special, thinking you can defeat one of the Dov. You are wrong, and I will gladly show it to you!" I quickly moved to the right when the Dragon swiped his talon at me. I quickly dodged another swipe of his talons while releasing more fireballs at the brown Dragon.

"Nerevar guide me!" I looked behind me and I saw Irileth casting more lightning bolts. The guards that didn't leave the battlefield courageously shot arrows at the Dragon. Suddenly I got an idea, seeing one of the towers that was still standing.

"Irileth, distract him!" I yelled.

"Don't you dare give me orders!" She yelled at me.

"Just do it! I have a plan!" I said. It was an incredibly stupid and reckless plan, but that's just my nature. I quickly ran up the stairs of the tower and I saw the Dragon flying in front of Irileth with his back turned at me, presumably charging up a fire breath. I unsheathed my swords and began to run.

"Now or never!" I yelled while jumping down the tower, right on top of the lizard, who was surprised at the new weight. I began to hack and pierce my swords through his neck, but his armor was just too thick. I was having great difficulties with holding myself onto the Dragon. He was just so fast and I didn't really get a good grip on him.

"Hrraaargh!" I slashed my swords on his neck, finally drawing blood. He was getting weaker and I saw that we were going to crash.

"Oh fuck…" I said, while seeing the ground coming closer. When the Dragon hit the ground, I was flung at least ten meters away. I felt one of my ribs snap.

"Damn it!" I said, while standing up and holding my chest. The Dragon began to stand and looked at me, and began to walk, while opening his foul mouth.

"Dir joor! YOL TOOR SHUL!" I couldn't get away in time, and the intense flames washed over me.

"No Saviik!" I heard Irileth yell. All the remaining guards were petrified, but I paid them no mind. I just wanted to kill the fucking Dragon. When the barrage of flames stopped, everyone was shocked that I was still standing. Burn marks were all over my skin, but I was still pretty much alive.

"How!? Not even Vulfahiil can withstand my fiery Thu'um!" The Dragon roared. Irileth and the guards were looking dumbfounded at me.

"Unless you're one of the Dov…" Mirmulnir said. "No, hi nis kos gein do mii!" The Dragon opened his jaws, intending to bite me, but I pierced my sword right through his upper jaw, through his skull. The Dragon screamed in pain before collapsing to the ground.

"Dovahkiin, nid…" He said before breathing his last breath and completely lying still. I was panting heavily, yet I was full of happiness and pride. That was one hell of a battle, and I enjoyed every moment of it, except the death of most guards, but I hope they live a happy afterlife in Sovngarde.

"Take that you fucking Dragon!" I yelled in happiness. The guards began to cheer for me, while Irileth just smiled at me, I noticed. Suddenly something unexpected happened. The Dragon was burning! We all tensed at the strange sight.

"Don't let your guard down!" Irileth yelled. Suddenly there was some weird orange, blue and red energy around the Dragon and I began to absorb it. I felt knowledge of the word 'Fus' going through me. It felt like I was absorbing his power, his very soul. When the lightshow died down, I was looking at the bones of the dead Dragon. I was shocked.

"What the fuck, did just happen?" I asked myself in disbelief. I now know that 'Fus' means 'force', but how? One of the guards walked towards me and began to speak.

"I can't believe it! You're… Dragonborn…" The guard said. Dragonborn? What does he mean?

"Dragonborn? What do you mean?" I asked the man.

"In the very oldest tales, back from when there were still Dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay Dragons and steal their power. That's what you did isn't it? Absorbed a Dragon's power?" The man asked me.

"I have no idea." I replied, while looking at my hands. I did get some knowledge of that word I learned in Bleak Falls Barrow, but that hasn't anything to do with this right?

"Try to shout. You can do it." The man said eagerly. I just sighed, not really knowing what to expect.

"Ehm, get ready." I said awkwardly. I took a deep breath.

"FUS!" I felt my throat burning and a shockwave appeared. The guard landed right on his ass and everyone, including me, was shocked.

"Holy Akatosh!" I yelled in disbelief. I saw Irileth walking towards me.

"What did you do?" She asked in disbelief.

"I only did this. FUS!" My throat began to hurt again and I shouted another shockwave through my mouth.

"I better not do that a lot. My throat gets sour." I said, while rubbing my throat.

"You better go to Jarl Balgruuf immediately, to tell him what happened to that Dragon. I don't know anything about this Dragonborn business, but I do know that it's important." I nodded.

"All right." I began to walk back towards Whiterun, which was quite an effort, considering that I had a broken rib, a lot of burn marks and I was damn tired. I couldn't even summon enough magicka for a healing spell.

"What am I?" I asked myself. _'Dragonborn? But I always thought that it was just a ceremonial thing, with the Amulet of Kings. I didn't know that you could use that weird Dragon language. But it's really awesome to shout like that!'_ I thought with a smile.

"Ugh, I'm going to eat a huge meal, and take a long nap." I said, while jumping up the hill towards the main gate. My armor was half torn apart, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get this over with, and I hope that my throat will get used to the shouting. When I finally arrived in Whiterun, I saw that a lot of people had gathered around me. I heard Balgruuf's voice in the crowd.

"Step aside please, I need to get to him!" The people obliged and when Balgruuf saw me, he immediately rushed towards me.

"What happened?! Is the Dragon dead? Is Irileth all right?!" He asked with concern. I smirked.

"The Dragon is dead. Pierced my sword right through his skull. It was a tough fight, and we lost a lot of the men. Irileth is still alive, and it seems that I'm something called Dragonborn. The Dragon began to burn and I began to absorb its power. Now I can do this." I looked at the sky.

"FUS!" A shockwave came out of my mouth and my throat hurt a lot.

"I hope my throat gets used to this…" I said, while rubbing my sour throat. Everyone was shocked.

"Whiterun is forever in your debt. You've earned a place of honor among the heroes of Whiterun. And you said that you are something called Dragonborn?" Balgruuf asked me. I nodded.

"That's what a guard told me." Suddenly we heard an extremely loud shout coming from the mountains.

"DOVAHKIIN!" I was shocked. Where the hell did that come from!

"I can't believe it…" Balgruuf muttered. I noticed that a lot of people were muttering something. The guards were also talking.

"Uhm, so what was that?" I asked. Balgruuf suddenly got excited.

"You are Dragonborn! The Greybeards are summoning you!" The crowd began to cheer loudly, while I was just perplexed.

"The Greybeards?" I asked. Who were the Greybeards? I had no idea.

"They are masters of the Way of the Voice. They live in seclusion high on the slopes of the Throat of the World." What? And they want me to climb a mountain! Unless there's a path there's no way I'm going to climb it!

"What do these Greybeards want with me?" I asked. I want to know their intentions.

"The Dragonborn is said to be uniquely gifted in the voice, the ability to focus your vital essence into a Thu'um, or Shout." Balgruuf said. "You are Dragonborn, we've seen it with our own eyes, and they can teach you how to use your gift." I sighed.

"So you basically wanna say that the Greybeards want to help me with my Thu'um, and that I have to climb a massive mountain?" Honestly, I didn't want that at all. I just wanted to travel, and not have an obligation with going to a cult of bearded old people. Well, at least they can help me, and maybe they're cool old people. Suddenly a man named Hrongar walked towards me. He was someone who always stayed in Dragonsreach.

"This is an amazing gift. And the Greybeards summoning the Dragonborn hasn't happened in… centuries, at least. Not since Tiber Septim himself was summoned when he was still Talos from Atmora!" So Talos was a Dragonborn too huh? It must be a very special thing then. I should ask mom in my next letter to tell me more about that Dragonborn business.

"You'd better get up to High Hrothgar immediately. There's no refusing the summons of the Greybeards. It's a tremendous honor. I envy you, you know. To climb the 7000 steps again… I made the pilgrimage once, did you know that?" How can I know that? I barely even knew the guy. I just decided to let him talk.

"High Hrothgar is a very peaceful place. Very… disconnected from the troubles of this world. I wonder if the Greybeards even noticed what's going on down here. They haven't seemed to care before. No matter, go to High Hrothgar. Learn what the Greybeards can teach you. You have to go to Ivarstead, on the other side of the mountain. There is the beginning of the 7000 steps." I sighed.

"I will go there, but I first want to eat something and take a long nap." Balgruuf laughed.

"I understand, you do not look very healthy right now. There is also something that I want to say to you." The crowd was listening intently.

"By my right as Jarl, I name you Thane of Whiterun. It's the greatest honor that's within my power to grant." The crowd began to cheer loudly while I smiled. I'm already making friends in high places!

"I assign you Lydia as a personal Housecarl, and I will make sure that tomorrow you'll get a new set of armor, with better weapons." I nodded.

"Thank you for these gifts." I said.

"If you want to buy a house here, we have one that isn't used yet. It's called Breezehome. Want to take it?" Balgruuf asked. I began to think. I could buy it, but I don't know if I'm staying in Skyrim after my journey. Well, the Imperial City isn't much better either because a lot of repairs are still made thanks to the Great War. I finally decided.

"I'll wait for it. I'm still travelling around Skyrim, so yeah." I said, while scratching the back of my head. I immediately regretted it.

"Ouch, damn Dragon." I muttered. Most people began to laugh, Balgruuf included.

"Come Saviik, I'll escort you personally towards the Temple of Kynareth. Danica Pure-Spring will gladly help you with your wounds." I nodded. Suddenly a young woman, maybe slightly older than me, walked over to me.

"Do you need a place to stay for the night? The Bannered Mare is always open for heroes like you." She gave me a flirty smile, while I awkwardly smiled back. I don't really want a relationship right now, but I don't want to make her sad either.

"Sure, I would like to spend the night in the Bannered Mare." I said. I began to walk with Balgruuf towards the Temple of Kynareth. The streets were crowded with people who began to cheer me on. When we finally arrived at the temple, a woman in orange colored robes immediately ran towards me.

"Saviik, this is Danica Pure-Spring. She will help you further with your wounds. Now, I have a city to keep. Good luck friend. You're always welcome in Whiterun." I nodded and I saw the Jarl leaving. The healing spells that Danica used on me, were refreshing. The pain in my chest ceased to be and the burn marks began to disappear.

"Thank you." I said, while standing up. My armor was still torn to shreds, but I just had to wait till tomorrow.

"You're welcome Saviik." She smiled at me before continuing her work on other people. I walked out of the temple and I was immediately greeted by a woman with steel heavy armor and a steel sword and shield. She had brown hair and she looked quite strong.

"So, you're Saviik I suppose?" She asked. I nodded.

"Then you must be Lydia." She nodded. What the fuck! This conversation is even more tedious than listening to lectures of the Synod. I heard her speak again.

"I'm assigned to protect you with my life, and I'm sworn to carry your burdens. Is there something that I need to carry?" She asked in an unenthusiastic voice.

"Chill out Lydia, you don't have to be so unenthusiastic you know. Let's go to the bar and have a drink." Her expression changed immediately.

"Thank goodness you're not one of those snobby milkdrinkers." She said. I laughed.

"Slaying a Dragon is not something a milkdrinker does in his life." Lydia looked wide eyed at me.

"So that's why the Jarl was so happy when he assigned me to be your Housecarl. You're the one who slayed the dragon…" She said in awe. "Although I should have noticed it, your armor is completely torn to shreds."

"Yeah, anyways, tomorrow we're going to High Hrothgar. Are you ready for the task?" I asked. In truth, I wasn't ready but I just had to do it. I saw Lydia nod eagerly.

"Hopefully we'll have some bandits we can smack to the ground!" She sure was a typical Nord. Always thinking about battle. We walked towards the Drunken Huntsman for a drink and we stayed there for a while. Suddenly I heard the door being pushed open and the same woman who I met when fighting that Giant appeared. When she noticed me, she immediately walked towards me and took a seat next to me.

"So, rumors go that you are Dragonborn. You would make an even better Shield-Brother than I initially thought." The woman said. "Ah Lydia, so you've decided to tag along with him." Lydia laughed.

"I'm Saviik's Housecarl now. And you probably want to recruit him to be one of the companions." The woman nodded and looked at me again.

"So, you two know each other?" I asked.

"Saviik, this is Aela, a friend of mine." Lydia said. I nodded in confirmation.

"So, wanna become a Companion? I'm sure Kodlak accepts you." Aela asked me. I looked at Lydia, who eagerly nodded her head. I began to think again. Now that I remember, mom had suggested me that I should join the Companions. She said that I definitely would learn something from warriors who are obviously way more experienced than I am. Not that I'm weak of course, but you can always learn more right? Besides, I need to get my own coin, and not continuously relying on the money of my parents. And earning coin by helping people is perfect for a warrior like me.

"All right, I would like to join the Companions." Aela and Lydia smiled.

"Follow me, I'll lead you to Kodlak Whitemane." She said. The three of us walked out of the Drunken Huntsman and we walked towards Jorrvaskr. When we went inside the big building, I immediately saw a very long table in front of me. A lot of food was on the table. It looked quite delicious. Suddenly Lydia nudged me and when I looked at her, she pointed at a male Dunmer and a Female Nord having a brawl. We decided to watch.

"This time I'll beat you up!" The female Nord yelled.

"Yeah right, you can't beat a Dunmer!" Suddenly I saw a bald Nord with some rare steel like armor walking towards me.

"So, you're the one the Greybeards were calling. Mmm, still a whelp to me." I sighed. So he just walks towards me to tell me that. I've better things to do than listen to his idiotic talk. I heard Aela speak.

"Skjor, if he managed to kill a Dragon and lived to tell the tale, then he's not really a whelp." She said. Skjor looked at me.

"I would like to test myself against you, but first Kodlak has to decide if you are a fine Shield-Brother." He then walked away. I looked at the brawl again, and the Dunmer was lying unconscious on the floor.

"So this is what you do in your daily lives?" I asked Aela.

"Sometimes." She replied. We then walked downstairs and at the end of the hall, I saw an old man sitting on a chair, talking with another man in the same armor Skjor had on. They didn't notice us.

"But I still hear the call of the blood." The man said. I saw the old man sighing. I think that he's Kodlak.

"We all do. It's our burden to bear, but we can overcome it." The old man said.

"You have my brother and I, obviously. But I don't know if the rest will go along quite so easily." I looked at Aela, and she had an annoyed look on her face. Lydia however, had a dumbfounded expression on her face. I also had no idea what they were talking about.

"Leave that to me." Kodlak said. Aela began to cough, to get their attention.

"Ah Aela, you have found him." Aela nodded.

"Yep, I found mister Dragonborn, and Lydia and I persuaded him to join." The old man looked at me.

"Ah, you certainly look like you can handle being a Companion." Suddenly the other man began to speak.

"Master, you're not truly considering accepting him?" What? They don't even know me and they already don't want me?

"I am nobody's master, Vilkas. And last I checked, we had empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with fire burning in their hearts." Vilkas spoke again.

"Apologies, but perhaps this isn't the time. I've never even heard of this outsider, and now I hear that he's supposed to be a Dragonborn." Vilkas said.

"I was surprised too when I absorbed the Dragon's soul." I said. Vilkas looked at me, intrigued. His expression is better than a few seconds ago.

"You see, sometimes the famous come to us. Sometimes men and women come to us to seek their fame. It makes no difference. Even if he wasn't Dragonborn, then I still would have let him join us. He has a good heart, and that's what matters." Kodlak said.

"And their arm also matters." Vilkas said afterwards. So he wants to test my battle prowess?

"Of course, you must be skilled when you can take down a Dragon." I laughed.

"It's not only me who defeated the Dragon, but I dealt the killing blow." I said. "But I can handle myself pretty well." I saw a smirk forming on Vilkas's lips.

"I want to test that. Follow me towards the yard." He said while standing up. Lydia then nudged me again.

"If you need help, I'm not going to help you, my Thane." She smirked. I sighed.

"I don't need your help, I can handle it myself." I said.

"You better, because Vilkas can be ruthless." Aela said. We followed Vilkas towards the yard and we began to stand in front of each other. I still had my broken armor on, so I had to watch out. I unsheathed my two swords, while he grabbed his sword and shield.

"Show me what you got, Dragonborn." Vilkas said in quite a mocking tone. I glared at him, but I'll just try to act casual.

"All right, get ready, I guess." I said. We began to stand in front of each other, until I decided to quickly move in and slam my sword against his shield, making him stagger.

"You're quite powerful, but can you withstand this." Suddenly he swung his sword at me. Damn it was fast and I was lucky that I already had my left sword ready. I tried to jab him with my right one, but his shield blocked the attack. He decided to give me a fearsome downwards strike and I had to use my two swords to block the attack in a crossing motion. We were in a stalemate.

"I can see that you definitely had some training. Fast and powerful, but you definitely need some new weapons and armor." We both stopped putting up pressure on each other and we backed down, while sheathing our blades.

"You might just make it. But for now, you're still a whelp to us, new blood. So you do what we tell you." What? I'm not getting orders from him, but I'll just be nice, this time.

"Here's my sword. Go take it up to Eorlund to have it sharpened. And be careful, it's probably worth more than you are." Yeah, he's right. A Dragonborn indeed has the same value as a fucking Skeever. I decided to just grab the sword. Vilkas then walked away and Aela and Lydia walked over to me.

"So Saviik, you can fight pretty well. Vilkas is more experienced than you, but you did quite well." Aela complimented.

"Thanks, but even if he is more experienced, and maybe a better fighter right now, I'm still not going to follow his orders. I really hate that. But for now, I'll be nice." I said.

"Does that mean that I don't have to follow your orders too?" Lydia asked.

"Do whatever you want, but you've sworn to protect me, so you still have to do that." I smirked. Lydia smirked back. I heard Aela speak again.

"Hey, I need to get something from Eorlund too, and you probably don't even know who that is, so follow me." Lydia and I followed Aela up a small hill and when we came at the top, I saw quite an amazing looking forge. There was a man with long grey hair, maybe in his fifties, smashing his hammer on a piece of hot steel.

"Hey Eorlund, already done with my dagger?" Aela asked, while walking towards the man.

"Just in time Aela." He said, while giving the steel dagger. He then noticed me.

"Ah, so you're the newcomer then?" I nodded.

"Jep, and my first task is to bring a sword to Vilkas." I sighed. The man began to laugh.

"Don't worry too much about it. They were once whelps too, but they just don't like to talk about it." I saw Aela looking away. She probably didn't like it when she was still a whelp. I gave the sword to Eorlund and he smiled at me.

"You don't have to do everything you are told. Nobody rules anybody in the Companions." No ruler, but who keeps everyone in check then?

"Wouldn't that be quite hectic? Someone has to be in charge though." I heard Aela speak.

"We've had no leaders since Ysgramor. However, Kodlak is the Harbinger, and if he orders something, we do it without question." Well, that works for me. I looked at Eorlund again, who was packing his stuff.

"You're a Companion?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not actually a companion myself, but none of them know how to work a forge properly, and I'm honored to serve them. I'm a Gray-Mane. I work the Skyforge. Best steel in all of Skyrim. All of Tamriel." He must be quite a good smith then. Could he beat my dad? I had no idea. I'm quite a good smith myself, but I'm still learning.

"Well, I should be going now. My wife is in mourning and I need to get back to her." Lydia, Aela and I all nodded.

"My condolences." I never lost someone in my life, but I know that it is really hard. My father lost most of his friends during the Sack of the Imperial City. He was one of the warriors who had fled the city. During the Battle of the Red Ring, my father was led by Titus Mede II, but he didn't get along with him. To him, he was a wealthy coward who commanded the army with the legendary sword Goldbrand. During that battle, my father rushed through the Thalmor's defenses and fought at least 100 Thalmor soldiers alone, while barely taking a scratch. He was named 'The slayer of Mer', because of that. He immediately left towards Skyrim to think about the events that happened during his life. Then he met my mother in Winterhold. It was love at first sight, to my mom at least. A bright, beautiful student at the College of Winterhold. My mom told me that someone in the College had fallen in love with her, but that she only considered him a friend. She never told me who it was though. She loved my dad, and she helped him getting over the loss of his friends, but he kept his hatred for the Thalmor. Eventually dad fell in love with her too and they decided to live in Whiterun, where I was born. My mom always calls me 'her own bundle of joy' and she found it hard to let me go. After my birth, they settled down in the Imperial City, because the Empire wanted my father to become a General. The more I think about them, the more I miss them… My mom and my pets are probably anxiously waiting for a letter from me, while my father is probably continuously telling them that I will be fine.

"Thank you." I heard Eorlund say before he left.

"It's hard, that your son suddenly disappears without a trace… Eorlund doesn't say much about it, but he believes that the Thalmor have captured him. Damn elves, always interfering with Companion business." Aela said. My parents would be raging if they heard that I got captured by the Thalmor. Not to mention the fact that Razor and Lily would go on a rampage with them. My dad would probably break down the door with my two Clannfear and slaughter everyone to get to me, while my mom would probably conjure an army of Daedra to lay siege on the place where they took me to… I have weird, but awesome parents now that I think about hit. My mom also said something about having a Daedroth as a personal guard… I hope she knows what she's doing. Suddenly I heard Lydia speak.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked. I chuckled.

"I was thinking about my family." I replied. Aela and Lydia looked oddly at me, but didn't say anything. We walked back towards Jorrvaskr, and Aela introduced me to the rest of the Companions. After that, Lydia and I left towards the Bannered Mare to have a nice meal and a warm bed. The young woman, who told me to go to the Bannered Mare, was also there, and I was quite amused with the fact that she wanted to talk to me, but couldn't. Because Lydia wanted to make sure that I didn't get bothered by anyone. What a Housecarl… I just decided to go to my cabin and get some sleep.

_-21__th__ of the Last Seed, 4__th__ Era 201-_

It was around 7 AM when I woke up thanks to Lydia.

"Thane, wake up." She said. I groaned.

"Why this early?" I asked. I was quite irritated.

"I have no idea, I think I'm just excited! Oh, your new armor lies there." She pointed at the table, where some nice steel swords and armor laid. I quickly put on my armor and ate a slice of bread. I grabbed my map to look for the best way to get to Ivarstead. Lydia was sitting next to me, also looking at the map.

"We could walk towards the south. First to Riverwood, and then Helgen. From there you go through the narrow passage. That's the fastest way." Lydia said. Helgen, where the big badass Dragon had laid siege, saving my ass in the process. I could have burned my ropes down though, but the credit goes all to the Dragon.

"Are you sure? I bet it's deserted and inaccessible." I said. I didn't really like seeing that town again. Too much bloodshed. Although I'm really interested in what the Dragon's intention was. One side of me wants to see her again, but the other one just wishes that she never showed up.

"Deserted? I bet that there are a lot of bandits looting the charred corpses." Lydia said thoughtfully.

"Then you must be really sad to do such an act." I said. Lydia nodded in agreement.

"And that's why we're paying them a visit. Now come on, let's get going!" Lydia forcefully grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the inn. I just sighed and followed my excited Housecarl.

….

We arrived in Riverwood at around 4 PM. The place was calm and I saw some guards walking around town. I saw Lydia looking around, probably looking for a place to eat.

"Hey Lydia, I have to go towards the Riverwood Trader to give them something." Lydia nodded.

"Sure Saviik." She said. When we finally arrived at the Riverwood Trader, I was immediately greeted by the owner.

"Ah, you have returned! Do you have my artifact?" The man asked eagerly. I nodded and grabbed the Golden Claw.

"Hahaha, there it is. Strange… it seems smaller than I remember. Funny thing, huh? I'm going to put this back where it belongs. I'll never forget this. You've done a great thing to me and my sister. Say, have we introduced ourselves properly?" The man asked.

"I don't think so. I'm…" I began, but I was immediately cut off by Lydia.

"This is Saviik, Thane of Whiterun and Dragonborn!" Ehh, why does she have to be so dramatic? I saw the man's jaw dropping.

"Amazing… Lucan Valerius is the name… Are you really Dragonborn?" Lucan asked me. I nodded.

"Wanna see?" Lucan nodded eagerly. I looked at Lydia with a smirk, and took a deep breath.

"FUS!" Every time I do this, my throat gets less sour by the day. I saw Lydia landing on her ass and a few plates and pieces of bread fell to the ground.

"Heh, sorry about that!" I chuckled. Lucan laughed and told me that it was nothing. Lydia however, looked at me with an irritated frown.

"Why the fuck did you use that shout on me?" She asked. I smirked.

"Well, telling him that I'm Dragonborn in a very excited manner just gives of a reaction." Lydia shook her head while I laughed. Suddenly Lucan gave me a coin purse.

"Here, the money from my last shipment. You can have it as a reward." He said.

"Thank you." I replied and just when I was about to walk out of the door, Lucan's sister arrived.

"Camilla! We have the claw back!" Lucan said excitedly. Camilla smiled and looked at me.

"Did those thieves give you a lot of trouble?" She asked while putting off my helmet and stroking my cheek. Through the corner of my eye, I saw Lydia smirking. I felt my cheeks getting warmer.

"You have quite a handsome face. Way better than most other residents in Riverwood." You know, I should be going.

"Uhm, thank you miss Valerius, but I've got to be going now. The Greybeards are calling for me." I quickly backed away and walked towards the door.

"Greybeards? Why do they need you?" I looked behind me and she had a seductive smirk on her face, probably thinking that I was lying.

"He's Dragonborn." Lucan said excitedly, shocking Camilla greatly.

"Yeah, anyway, it was nice meeting you. Maybe I'll see you sometime again." I quickly walked out of the door with Lydia following. When I was about to walk out of town, she stopped me.

"Hey ladies man, we still need to eat something." She smirked at me.

"Nope, I've got enough Riverwood for today." I replied. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Saviik!" Alvor walked towards me and he clapped me on the back.

"I can't thank you enough for telling the Jarl of this. And I heard the news of you killing a Dragon and being Dragonborn?" I nodded.

"It was a hard fought battle, but we managed to kill the dragon. But I really need to go now." I said.

"Why don't you have dinner with us?" Lydia cheered immediately and I smiled.

"Sure, that would be nice." We walked towards his house and during dinner, I told Alvor, Sigrid and Dorthe all about the events that happened. From getting the Dragonstone to hearing that I'm Dragonborn. They were stunned.

"It was a few days ago that you left, and now I hear that this all happened! I'm amazed…" Alvor said. "You wanna stay here for the night?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"We still have a bit to travel, and I want to be in Ivarstead as soon as possible." Alvor nodded.

"Then take care. You're always welcome here." We gave each other a manly hug and Lydia and I then left his house, back towards the wilderness. We walked for a few hours until we decided to set up camp. When I jumped in my sleeping bag, Lydia suddenly spoke.

"Hey, does it feel weird to be Dragonborn. Do you feel something weird?" I was surprised at the question, because I haven't really thought about it.

"I have no idea. I've never even thought about it. But I rather not think about it right now either, because I'm tired." I said. "Goodnight Lydia." I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, ladies man." She giggled. I just sighed.

….

_-22__th__ of the Last Seed, 4__th__ Era 201-_

There we stood, in front of the broken down gate of Helgen. The destruction was clearly visible and a few charred corpses were lying on the ground.

"This place brings bad memories." I said. Suddenly Lydia and I heard talking. We saw a group of bandits bringing some gold and gems towards their leader, a large bulky Orc with large warhammer.

"So, you want to challenge them?" I asked Lydia, who nodded eagerly.

"Justice must be served." I sighed. Lydia and I quickly walked out of the shadows and when the Orc spotted us, he smirked. I began to speak.

"Pretty low huh, stealing valuables in a ravaged town because you can't make money the normal way." The Orc growled at me, and Lydia immediately stood ready.

"You're quite foolish to challenge me, milk drinker. You have a death wish then?" He raised his warhammer in a challenging manner, while I unsheathed one of my steel blades.

"Call me crazy, but I think you're the one who's gonna die." I said with a smirk. The Orc, and his four henchmen began to laugh. I noticed an Argonian mage, two Nord warriors and a Dunmer archer.

"Fool, I'll crush that big head of yours! Everyone, kill them!" I saw the Argonian releasing a few firebolt spells, which we quickly dodged. I saw Lydia bashing one Nord down and stomping her foot on his face, while blocking the other Nord's attack with her sword. I saw the Dunmer already readying his arrow and I quickly acted.

"FUS!" The Dunmer immediately lost his footing and fell to the ground. I quickly shot some fireballs at the Argonian, who didn't dodge in time. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, dead. The brutish Orc suddenly ran towards me and swung his warhammer at me. I quickly dodged to the side and grabbed my other sword. He swung his warhammer again, and I blocked the quite powerful attack with my two swords and kicked him in the abdomen. However, he wasn't staggered in the least and with a kick of his own, he pushed me away. Just when he wanted to swing his hammer again, I quickly jabbed him in the neck, while slashing my other sword in his knee, just to make sure. I pulled my sword out of his neck and he fell to the ground. I looked at Lydia and I saw that she was busy pulling her sword out of the Dunmer archer. She had a few arrows in her shield.

"Aww, you killed him already. I wanted to do that." Lydia pouted. I laughed.

"Then the next time you can fight a tall brutish Orc. Damn he kicks hard. Luckily my armor does his job well." Lydia laughed and we just decided to walk further towards Ivarstead.

….

_-27__th__ of the Last Seed, 4__th__ Era 201-_

"It's about time we arrived here." I said, relieved. The passage was quite cold, and we came across a cave called Haemar's Shame. My gut told me that I should ignore it, so we just passed by. We met a few other wandering people. A farmer was walking towards the nearest Stormcloak camp, where we also walked by. There was also a noble with an Imperial guard, going towards Solitude for a wedding or something. He said that he wanted to be there as early as possible. He looked irritated, but I decided to ignore his demeanor. Also, we found a shack with a lot of alchemy ingredients in it, but maybe someone lived there, and we didn't want to steal, so we ignored it. This trip is making me tired and the sun was just setting, so I decided to get towards the nearest inn. Lydia of course followed me. Having someone who travels with you is quite nice. During the walk towards Ivarstead, we began to grow close, like long lost friends who meet each other again. It is nice to meet new people like that. We walked towards the inn, called Vilemyr inn. It was completely empty, except for the innkeeper and bard of course. The innkeeper, called Wilhelm was quite nice to us and offered us pretty delicious food. I also bought some more supplies to walk towards High Hrothgar. After the delicious meal, I immediately went to bed.

_-28__th__ of the Last Seed, 4__th__ Era 201-_

It was around 6 AM when I decided to get up. Lydia was already up, as always. Somehow she is always earlier awake than I am. Probably because she needs to protect me. The town was already busy, and I decided to just ask some people if they know anything about High Hrothgar. The things I knew about it was the fact that the Greybeards somehow manage to live there, and that High Hrothgar was quite high up the mountain, so it would take two or more days of travelling to get there. I saw a Bosmer chopping some firewood and we decided to have a conversation with him. When he noticed me, he began to smile.

"Hello my friend, what can I do for you on such a fine day?" Wow, what a cheerful guy. It's nice to see someone happy once in a while.

"You seem quite happy. You like living here?" I asked.

"My father taught me an important lesson many years ago. He said: 'Gwilin, you have the whole world before you. Go out and experience it… be whatever you wanna be.' So, I took his advice and here I am. This life might not look like much to you, but I'm content. Isn't that all that matters?" I was really impressed with what he said. But my gut tells me that my content life is still a long way to go.

"I hope that I will experience the same feeling of contentment as you do now. Anyway, can you tell me anything about High Hrothgar?" The Bosmer nodded.

"Always thought it was odd that there's a layer of thick clouds covering the peak of the mountain above the monastery. Not sure what's up there, but I bet the Greybeards know. Do you want to take the pilgrim's path?" He asked me.

"I have to, the Greybeards are calling me." I said. The man looked with wide eyes at me.

"So you were the one the Greybeards were calling…" I nodded.

"Amazing… The whole mountain shook when they used their Voice. They're a mystery to me, but I'll let you find out. What's your name by the way? I would like to remember a hero like you." I chuckled.

"The name's Saviik, but I'm no hero. Just a traveler who wants to see his motherland." The Bosmer nodded with a smile.

"Then I wish you luck with walking up the mountain and asking what the Greybeards want from you. By the way, the name is Gwilin." I nodded.

"Thank you Gwilin. It was nice talking to you." Talking with him, was refreshing. Somehow it made me happy and content to see someone smile like that. I began to walk towards the bridge to cross the river, with Lydia following. Lydia began to walk next to me. I heard her speak.

"It's a good thing to see people who are as kind and happy as he is." She said. I nodded.

"Yeah, thanks to him, I feel really excited to meet the Greybeards." I said. Just when we walked the first set of stairs, I came across an etched tablet with a text on it. I began to read.

"Before the birth of men, the Dragons ruled all Mundus; Their word was the Voice, and they spoke only for True Needs; For the Voice could blot out the sky and flood the land." Wow, that sounds quite powerful. That Dragon was already a pain in the ass, but I think there are even more powerful ones than that Mirmulnir.

"I want to fight one." Lydia suddenly said. I sweatdropped.

"You do realize that they are amazingly tough." She nodded eagerly.

"But you are Dragonborn, so we can take on any Dragon!" I just decided to walk further up the mountain. When the snow began to cover the ground, we found another tablet.

"Men were born and spread over the face of Mundus; The Dragons presided over the crawling masses; Men were weak then, and had no Voice." I wonder what it was like to live in that time. Were the Dragons oppressors? The Dragon I faced sure looked like a being who wanted to enslave us, considering the fact that he finds killing us a sport. We walked further up the mountain, and it became colder. Suddenly a bear appeared and ran towards me, claws extended. I quickly dived to the right and the bear comically bumped his head against the stone wall. Lydia quickly pierced her sword through its neck. Leaving the corpse to wither or get eaten by other predators, we found another tablet.

"The fledgling spirits of Men were strong in Old Times; Unafraid to war with Dragons and their Voices; But the Dragons only shouted them down and broke their hearts." The Voice must be a powerful weapon to break the hearts of stubborn Nords. These tablets are interesting. Lydia also seemed to like reading them. We continued our journey and I began to think.

"How do people know that there are exactly 7000 steps towards High Hrothgar. Isn't it quite tedious and long to count every step." Lydia laughed.

"There might be people in this world who would like to do that." I chuckled. I also noticed that the path wasn't completely covered with steps. There were a lot of gaps too. Maybe the steps had withered, or no steps were placed there. So even if you thought that 7000 steps was a lot, it was even longer then. We then found another etched tablet.

"Kyne called on Paarthurnax, who pitied Man; Together they taught Men to use the Voice; Then the Dragon War raged, Dragon against Tongue." And obviously men won, but how did they manage to kill them? That black Dragon murdered a whole town with hundreds of soldiers in it, and the Dragon I killed almost all of the soldiers we had as backup. I noticed that it became dark and we decided to set up camp. I made a fire and Lydia and I began to drink some mead, while holding our meat in the fire with a stick. We suddenly noticed a Nord woman, presumably a pilgrim, walking towards us.

"Hello travelers, mind if I join you?" She asked. I began to speak.

"No, of course you can join. If you want some mead or food, just grab it." I said. The woman, who had a crown on her head and an Amulet of Talos smiled and sat next to me.

"Thank you, what's your name? I've never seen you before." The woman said.

"I'm Saviik, and this is my Housecarl Lydia. The Greybeards were calling me." The woman was astounded and suddenly became excited.

"I was surprised when I heard the Greybeards speak a week ago or something. I never thought that I would hear them. I'm Karita by the way. I walk the 7000 steps every few years." I nodded.

"This is my first time, and probably not the last. Lydia, did you ever walked towards High Hrothgar before?" I asked. Lydia shook her head.

"I've lived my life in Whiterun. I trained with the guards there, nothing special really. Sometimes I kill some bandits, but I've never set foot in another Hold, so this is new for me too." I nodded. We talked some more until I decided to get some sleep. Carrying your armor during your travels, plus your sleeping bag and supplies makes you damn tired. With a content sigh, I fell asleep.

….

_-29__th__ of the Last Seed, 4__th__ Era 201-_

I woke up from the smell of delicious meat that Lydia was cooking. I gave a huge yawn and Lydia began to laugh. I noticed Karita also eating some meat.

"And the sleepy head wakes up." She chuckled. I just ignored her and quietly ate my food. We quickly began to travel again while saying goodbye to Karita, who wanted to meditate. During the walk, we came across a narrow passage with a foul tempered Frost Troll who suddenly jumped down.

"Wow, these things are ugly. And they have three eyes!" I suddenly noticed. The Troll ran towards me, swinging its powerful arms at me. Quite stupid actually, because Lydia sliced his back open. The Troll growled and looked at Lydia. I quickly made some fireballs that exploded against the Troll, who fell to the ground in pain. Lydia then pierced her sword through the beast's mouth and it gave a cry of pain before he fell still. We began to walk further and we came across another etched tablet.

"Man prevailed, shouting Alduin out of the world; Proving for all that their Voice too was strong; Although their sacrifices were many-fold." Who is Alduin? It sounds kinda badass to me, that's for sure. With that question still in my head, we walked further, seeing another tablet.

"With roaring Tongues, the Sky-Children conquer; Founding the First Empire with Sword and Voice; Whilst the Dragons withdrew from this world." Mighty beings who suddenly get defeated and then withdraw from Mundus? I wonder how. We later found another tablet.

"The Tongues of Red Mountain went away humbled; Jurgen Windcaller began his Seven Year Meditation; To understand how strong Voices could fail." Meditating for seven years, that's quite a long time. I noticed that the sun was already setting, but Lydia and I still decided to walk further, towards High Hrothgar. Again, we found another tablet.

"Jurgen Windcaller chose silence and returned; The 17 disputants could not shout Him down; Jurgen the Calm built his home on the Throat of the World." So he began to live here, but what of the Greybeards? Suddenly I noticed an amazingly large monastery still a kilometer to walk or so, and we quickly proceeded further, seeing another tablet.

"For years of all silent, the Greybeards spoke one name; Tiber Septim, stripling then, was summoned to Hrothgar; They blessed and named him Dovahkiin." So the Greybeards are going to bless me, and help me develop my powers. That's cool. We quickly proceeded further and when we finally were at the monastery, I found one last tablet.

"The Voice is worship; Follow the inner path; Speak only in true need." Does that also count for someone like me, Dragonborn? I had no idea.

"This is it Lydia, we're going to meet the Greybeards." Lydia nodded excitedly. I looked at the beautiful night sky, seeing the aurora. I took a deep breath and pushed the door of the monastery open. The hall was huge, and black. A bit of moonlight was visible. I began to stand in the middle of the room and suddenly four weird monks with beards and blackish grey robes walked towards me. Definitely the Greybeards. They began to surround me, while Lydia backed off out of their circle in respect. One Greybeard began to speak.

"So… a Dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of age." They looked old, but powerful. They also look kind and trusting to me, so I'll be polite.

"I'm answering your summons." Wow, that sounded polite right?

"We will see if you truly have the gift. Show us, Dragonborn. Let us taste your voice. Shout at us." They want me to shout at them? I'll just oblige.

"Uhm, here we go…"

**And done. I hope you enjoy this chapter, with Saviik killing the Dragon, joining the Companions and other things. If you think I did something wrong with how long a walk towards a place takes, with the date, tell me. And if you have any questions, ask me.**

**Dragon language translator**

**Mirmulnir: Allegiance Strong Hunt, a dragon name**

**Brit grah: Beautiful battle**

**Dir joor!: Die mortal!**

**Vulfahiil: Dunmer**

**Hi nis kos gein do mii!: You can't be one of us!**

**Nid: No**


	4. 4: My nemesis

Chapter 4: My nemesis

_-29__th__ of the Last Seed, 4__th__ Era 201-_

"FUS!" A shockwave came out of my mouth and the Greybeard in front of me began to stagger, but only for a bit. That man is tough it seems. I saw the other three giving me shocked looks. Did I do something wrong? The Greybeard in front of me suddenly smiled.

"Dragonborn, it is you. Welcome to High Hrothgar. I am Master Arngeir. I speak for the Greybeards."

"I'm Saviik Dragonfist. Son of Aquilius Dragonfist." Arngeir nodded.

Now tell me Dragonborn, why have you come here?" Huh, why do they ask me that? They summoned me here. Then again, I could have ignored their summons, but I thought they could teach me what it means to be Dragonborn. And of course the people of Whiterun persuaded me.

"I want to find out what it means to be Dragonborn." I answered. The man's smile became wider, as if he was happy with my answer.

"We are here to guide you in that pursuit, just as the Greybeards have sought to guide those of the Dragon Blood that came before you." Figures that there were more Dragonborn in the past, like Talos.

"You are not the first Dragonborn, as you may know with reading the etched tablets. Talos wasn't the first either. There have been many of the Dragon Blood since Akatosh first bestowed that gift upon mortalkind. Whether you are the only Dragonborn of this age… that is not ours to know." Argneir said. So there can be more Dragonborn in this world? It's not like a reincarnation or something. I wonder who also have the Dragon Blood in this time.

"You are the only one that has been revealed thus far. That is all I can say." I nodded.

"Well, I'm ready to learn more about this." Arngeir nodded.

"You have shown that you are Dragonborn. You have the inborn gift. But, do you have the discipline and temperament to follow the path laid out for you? That remains to be seen. Without training, you have already taken the first steps towards projecting your Voice into a Thu'um, a Shout. Now let us see if you are willing, and able to learn." I nodded. I would like to see what you can do with Dragon Shouting. Arngeir began to speak again.

"When you Shout, you speak in the language of the Dragons. Thus, your Dragon Blood gives you an inborn ability to learn Words of Power. All Shouts are made of three Words of Power. As you master each Word, your Shout will become progressively stronger."

"So, there are no Shouts with perhaps, four Words of Power?" I asked. Arngeir looked thoughtfully at me.

"Not that we know of, but maybe there are Shouts with four words." Arngeir replied. He then looked at another Greybeard.

"Master Einarth will now teach you 'Ro', the second Word in Unrelenting Force." So the Shouts also have names in our language, for better learning.

"Ro means 'Balance' in the Dragon tongue. Combine it with Fus, 'Force' to focus your Thu'um more sharply." Arngeir said. I saw the Greybeard known as Einarth quietly Shouting towards the ground. On the ground burn marks began to form in the Dragon's writing. It looked amazing, that you can just do that. I looked at the Word and suddenly I began to absorb the energy around the marked word.

"You learn a new Word like a master… you truly have the gift." Arngeir said. He was shocked, but also happy to see it, I think. He began to speak again. "But learning a Word of Power is only the first step… you must unlock the meaning through constant practice in order to use it in a Shout. Constant studying and practicing, that's how the rest of us learn Shouts. As Dragonborn, you can absorb a slain Dragon's life force and knowledge directly; his or her soul. As part of your initiation, Master Einarth will allow you to tap into his understanding of 'Ro'." I began to concentrate, while looking at Einarth, and again that weird energy appeared. I suddenly felt the meaning forming of Ro.

"To force something to move, you need to have the balance to move it…" I unconsciously said out loud. The Greybeards were looking in wonder at me, just like Lydia.

"You seem to have found the meaning. Now, let us see how quickly you can master your new Thu'um." I saw another Greybeard giving a step forward.

"This is Master Wulfgar." Arngeir said. I saw Wulfgar using a Shout I didn't know of.

"FIIK LO SAH!" Suddenly a spectral clone of Wulfgar appeared in front of him.

"How in the world…" I muttered in shock. Arngeir began to chuckle.

"Eventually you will learn that Shout from us, but now, show us the power of your Thu'um." He said. I nodded and gave a deep breath.

"FUS RO!" A larger shockwave came out of my mouth that blasted the spectral Wulgar, and Wulfgar himself a few meters away.

"Your Thu'um is powerful… not as strong as ours, at least not yet, but you master it so quickly. Eventually the power of your Thu'um will definitely exceed ours. Now, let's try again. Master Borri will do the same as what Master Wulfgar just did." I saw Borri using the same Shout, and a spectral copy of him appeared.

"FUS RO!" I roared, while releasing another powerful shockwave. The same thing happened again. Then I had to do the shouting again and my throat began to feel sour.

"Impressive, your Thu'um is powerful and precise. You show great promise, Dragonborn." Arngeir said. I was still rubbing my throat.

"Will your throat ever get accustomed to this?" I asked, while rubbing it. Arngeir began to chuckle.

"Our throats are not made to Shout like that, but eventually you won't feel it anymore. Until you Shout too much of course, then you will feel it, but eventually you don't feel pain anymore." I nodded. "We will perform your next trial in the courtyard. Follow Master Borri." I followed Master Borri towards the courtyard, which was massive. On the right side, there were some steps that lead towards a gate with amazingly powerful wind, and I didn't need to go there. I followed Borri towards another door, with a small path in front of it.

"Now let's see how you learn a completely new Shout. Master Borri will teach you 'Wuld', which means 'Whirlwind'." I saw Master Borri doing the same what Einarth did, and again I absorbed the power. We then walked towards the closed door with the small path and I had to follow Wulgar's example in using the Shout to get through the gate that closed down quickly.

"All right, let's see. WULD!" Suddenly with amazing speed I ran towards the door. I heard the door behind me closing.

"Holy Akatosh! Did I just do that!" I exclaimed. Arngeir nodded with a smile. He walked towards me.

"Your mastery of the Thu'um is… astonishing. I'd heard the stories of the abilities of Dragonborn, but to see it for myself…" You know, I'm surprised too.

"It just feels so natural for me." I replied.

"You were given this gift by the gods for a reason. It's up to you to figure how best to use it. You are now ready for your last trial. Retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, our founder, from his tomb in the ancient fane of Ustengrav. Remain true to the Way of the Voice, and you will return." I nodded. I looked towards the ground, and suddenly Arngeir began to speak.

"Something troubling you, Saviik?" He asked with a gentle tone. I nodded.

"Can I ask you some questions?" He nodded.

"What does it mean to be Dragonborn? I don't really understand why I have the gift. There are others in this world that would need it more than I." Why do I have this gift? It's an amazing gift, that's for sure, but why? I want to know why.

"Dragons have the inborn ability to learn and project their Voice. Dragons are also able to absorb power of their slain brethren." He began.

"So they can absorb a Dragon's Soul just like I can?" Arngeir nodded.

"A few mortals are born with similar abilities, like you. Whether it is a gift or a curse, has been a matter of debate down through the centuries. What you have already learned in a few days took even the most gifted of us years to achieve. Some believe that Dragonborn are sent into the world by the gods, at times of need. We will speak more about it when you're ready." I frowned at that.

"So, if look more specifically, the return of the Dragons have something to do with me? I bet it's no coincidence."

"No doubt, the appearance of a Dragonborn in this time is no accident. Your destiny is surely bound up with the return of the Dragons. You should focus on honing your Voice, and soon your path will be made clear." He knows more, but he doesn't want to tell me.

"You know more about this don't you? Why won't you tell me? I have a feeling this is some kind of hero's trip. I went towards Skyrim just to see my homeland, but now this? Why?" I asked him. I found it hard to restrain my anger. It's like suddenly the world depends on me. "Why am I Dragonborn, and not people who deserve it, true heroes?" I asked. Arngeir looked surprised at me.

"Saviik, I understand you uncertainties of being Dragonborn, but I advice you that you should train your Voice and listen to us. We know things that you do not. That doesn't mean that you are ready to understand it." I sighed. He continued.

"There are many Dragonborn who got tempted in getting stronger. They became arrogant in their power and that's what led them towards their downfall. You are different. You care about power, I can feel it in you. The Dragon side of you is like that, but your mortal side is different. You have a continuous clash between sides in your mind, but I want you to listen to the Way of the Voice. We are here to help you, not to bring you towards your doom. Using your inborn gift to defend others is a good thing Saviik. When you return from your trial, I will tell you an ancient story of a Dragonborn who only sought power, and why you need to prevent it to let your Dragon side take over. You can let him in, but don't lose control over him." I calmed down. They really want to help me, so I'm going to listen to them.

"All right, I will go towards Ustengrav and get the Horn." I grabbed my map and Arngeir pointed at a specific location. Ustengrav was close to Morthal, so I'll make a stop there.

"Thank you. Lydia, let's go." I said. Lydia followed me out of the monastery. I began to set up camp and Lydia did the same. I didn't speak for the rest of the night, still thinking about being Dragonborn. _'I have a feeling that the black Dragoness has something to do with this, and hell I don't want to face her.' _I thought before falling asleep.

_-30__th__ of the Last Seed, 4__th__ Era 201-_

It was around 5 AM when I woke up again. I just couldn't sleep. I looked at my map again to search for a quicker way towards Ustengrav.

"Mmm, I could go through the mountain, but then I have to go through Labyrinthian…" If there is one thing I should avoid, then it is definitely Labyrinthian. That's what my mom told me. Dangerous things happen there and I don't feel like meddling with those things. I looked at my map again and I noticed another passage right next to the way of Labyrinthian.

"Mm, that could work. Jep, that's definitely gonna work." I quickly stood up and woke Lydia up.

"Let's go." I said. She yawned.

"Jeez Saviik, why are you in such a hurry? Normally I'm the one who is the first to get up." She said.

"I couldn't sleep, and I want that horn as soon as possible." I said. Lydia just obliged and grabbed her stuff. We began to walk down the large mountain.

"Okay Lydia, first, we're gonna walk through the same passage again, right towards Riverwood. Then, we walk past Whiterun, maybe catch some deer along the way as we walk towards the mountains. We have two passages through the mountain we can choose. One is through Labyrinthian, while the other is next to Labyrinthian. I don't feel like going through Labyrinthian, so we're using the second passage. We have a stop in Morthal and we continue on, all right?" I saw Lydia nodding lazily, while I just sighed. I may sound a bit like a milkdrinker now, but this whole Dragonborn business has made me down. I just hope that I'm strong enough to do what's expected of me.

….

_-9__th__ of Heartfire, 4__th__ Era 201-_

Our journey towards Ustengrav was calm and quiet, just how I like it. Of course, I've been longing for a nice battle along the way, but having a peaceful journey is also nice. I've been thinking about being Dragonborn. I wonder what my destiny is. It's all so cryptic. Speaking about cryptic things… Yes, that can help me! I quickly grabbed the book 'The Book of the Dragonborn', that I had put in my bag when I escaped Helgen, and I began to read the prophecy out loud.

"When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world. When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped. When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles. When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls. When the Snow tower lies sundered, bleeding. The World-Eater wakes, and the wheel will turn upon the Last Dragonborn." Lydia was looking curiously at me.

"What are you blabbering about?!" She asked with a chuckle. I completely ignored her comment.

"Lydia, think. Aren't these things in the Prophecy events that had happened in the past?" I asked her. Lydia began to think, but shrugged.

"I have no idea. History isn't my thing." Of course, a brute Nord who never reads a book. I grabbed some pen and paper. And I began to write, while reading out loud. Lydia listened intently.

"Dear mom, dad, Lily and Razor,

Did you get my first letter? I have no idea but I hope you have it. In that letter I told you about General Tullius, the Dragon attack in Helgen and me fetching a stone tablet called 'The Dragonstone' in Bleak Falls Barrow for the Court Wizard of Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun. After all those things, I was tasked to kill a Dragon. That Dragon was amazingly tough, and he killed at least 40 soldiers without breaking a sweat. I swear, if I hadn't jumped on his back, I would've never been able to pierce my sword through his upper jaw, killing him. Then, something strange happened. I was absorbing the Dragon's soul! And then I was told that I was Dragonborn. The Greybeards then called out to me and I travelled towards High Hrothgar with my Housecarl, Lydia. Yeah, the Jarl made me Thane… Anyway, when I arrived there, the Greybeards wanted to test my Voice. They were surprised with it and they were willing to help me. Now I'm going to retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller in Ustengrav and hopefully I will succeed. At first, I disliked the fact at being Dragonborn, because the world would depend on me and I had to do some heroic thing. But now that I think about it, it could be awesome to save the world and I always had the urge to challenge powerful foes. I've been thinking about being Dragonborn, and I found a book called 'The Book of the Dragonborn'. It had a prophecy in it. And this is to mom, because I don't think you are very good in deciphering prophecies dad, no offence of course, but mom, would you like to decipher it for me? The Prophecy is as follows: 'When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world. When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped. When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles. When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls. When the Snow tower lies sundered, bleeding. The World-Eater wakes, and the wheel will turn upon the Last Dragonborn.' These are all events that had happened, right? And who is that big badass World-Eater? I hope you find the answers soon.

Lots of love, Saviik.

PS: To Lily and Razor, please stop scaring the neighbor's cattle." I ended.

"And Done." I smiled at the letter. Lydia was laughing.

"Who are Lily and Razor?" She asked.

"My two Clannfear. They're quite big for a Clannfear though, and I have a feeling that they're still growing." Lydia's jaw dropped, while I looked surprised at her.

"You have Daedra as pets?!" I nodded with a chuckle.

"Jep, and those are not the only Daedra that walk around my home. Ever since the fall of Mehrunes Dagon after the Oblivion crisis, the people have been exceptionally wary of Daedra. But not all are bad and they've come to accept the fact that my mom does experiments with Daedra. Nothing troublesome had ever happened. Well, at least not for the people. My dad and mom had some trouble with a Dremora one time. Still wondering what happened to him though." I muttered. Lydia was still shocked it seems. I put the letter in my bag and we decided to walk again. After an hour or so, we came across a passage with large stone bows a bit farther through the passage.

"That's Labyrinthian it seems. I don't feel like going there right now. You?" I asked Lydia. She looked at me and shook her head.

"I heard that strange things happen there, and I'm not talking about Frost Trolls that love to stroll there." Mom told me that Labyrinthian was a temple for the Dragons, constructed by the ancient Nords, or Atmorans. Eventually it became the city of Bromjunaar. Later on in the First Era, when the city was abandoned, Arch-Mage Shalidor constructed Shalidor's maze, but I have no idea what things might be hidden there. Maybe eventually I'll explore it. We walked a bit further and we came across a cottage with a fresh garden.

"Hey, someone lives here. Let's go ask if he sells supplies." I suggested. Lydia nodded and we began to open the door. Suddenly a Dunmer with war paint and black mage robes looked at us and stood ready to cast a spell.

"Who are you! What are you doing here!" He demanded. I quickly raised my arms in defense.

"Easy mister, we only wanted to ask if you sold supplies and potions." The man looked angrily at me.

"I don't sell anything, now piss off, or I'll kill you!" Wow, that man has an attitude problem. I saw Lydia raising her sword in defense.

"I would love to stick my sword in your throat, Dark Elf." She said fiercely. Uh oh, this is not going to end well.

"Fine, you've asked for it! I, Drelas, will personally kill you!" Suddenly Drelas released fireball spells at us. Lydia and I quickly dodged the incoming rain of fire, and unfortunately for him his house got set on fire.

"Look at what you've done!" He roared. The fuck? He was the one who shot the fireballs.

"You did it yourself, idiot!" I yelled at him. The house began to shake and it was ready to collapse. Lydia and I quickly left the building, while Drelas made a hole on the other side and jumped through it. When Lydia and I were a few meters away from the burning cottage, it collapsed, leaving only a pile of rubble. We saw Drelas looking at his burned cottage, and it looked like he was about to scream. And jep, he began to scream.

"NNOOO! All my research for Malkoran and Malyn is all gone!" Malkoran? Malyn? Who are they? I saw Drelas glaring daggers at me. Why me? Lydia was the one who provoked him, and he burned down his own house.

"You, I will slowly skin you alive for what you've done…" He growled. I chuckled, while creating some fireballs, ready to fire if he decides to attack me.

"You first have to defeat me then." I said with a smirk. Lydia raised her sword and smirked.

"And you will have to fight me if you try to hurt my Thane." She smirked. Drelas laughed.

"Fuck you!" He released fireball spells at me and Lydia, and I canceled them with my own. He immediately switched towards lightning bolts and began to attack me. I used a ward to block the incoming attacks, while releasing more fireball spells.

"You will die, Nord!" He roared, while releasing quite a large fireball with his two hands. When the attack hit, my ward shattered and I was blasted towards the ground. I had a few burn marks on my exposed skin, but I ignored the stinging pain. I saw Lydia blocking incoming ice spikes from Drelas with her shield. Suddenly I saw one ice spike homing in towards her arm, and if that thing hit, she could lose it.

"WULD!" I yelled and with a massive boost of speed, I broke the ice spike with my swords.

"What! How is that possibl…" Drelas began, but I didn't let him finish his sentence.

"FUS RO!" Drelas was blasted off of his feet and he fell a few meters away. I ran towards Drelas, who was already getting on his feet and just when he grabbed his dagger and I was about to slash my sword, I heard a loud roar coming from the mountains. I immediately knew that this was trouble.

"Uh oh, Drelas, truce please?" I chuckled. This was not the time to act stupid and kill him. Maybe he could help us.

"Ha, afraid of a stupid roar of a Sabre Cat!" He taunted me. I sweatdropped.

"Are you an idiot! That was not a Sabre Cat!" Drelas looked at me, surprised, until suddenly we heard the same roar again, and a big green Dragon with a crest on its head and a long tail with a leaf shaped flap on the end was diving towards us at full speed.

"Truce!" Drelas yelled before we both dived out of the way, barely avoiding a powerful frost breath. I looked at Lydia, who had stars in her eyes.

"Stop daydreaming and help me kill the Dragon!" I roared. Lydia quickly obliged and grabbed her bow and arrow. This time my weapons weren't so blunt, so hurting the beast would be easier. I saw Drelas releasing numerous shock spells that made the Dragon flinch. It seemed that Drelas was quite a powerful mage. I quickly charged some fireballs to shoot the Dragon out of the sky. Suddenly the Dragon began to land in front of Drelas, Lydia and I, making us stagger. The Dragon began to speak with a masculine voice.

"Dovahkiin, Thuri commands your death. You absorbing Mirmulnir's soul has not gone unnoticed. I will oblige to Thuri's wishes, by slaying you. Nahlok wa dir! FO NIIV KAAG!" The Dragon suddenly released a ball of ice that homed in at us.

"WULD!" I quickly grabbed Lydia and I rushed out of the way. I saw Drelas getting blasted towards the remains of his cottage. That had got to hurt.

"Lydia, let's go kill that thing." I said. Lydia nodded with a smirk and together we faced the Dragon.

"Well, Your Thuri, whoever that is, can kiss my ass, because I'm the one who will kill you!" I roared. The Dragon began to chuckle.

"Meyus Joor, you make me laugh, seeing a mortal trying to comprehend our Tongue. You are prey, like all mortals, Dovahkiin." I growled at that, and I felt a burning desire to slaughter him.

"Well, this prey can fight back!" With a feral snarl, which I'm really surprised at why I did that, I ran towards him and slashed my sword against his snout. The Dragon roared in pain and tried to bite me. I slashed my other sword against his neck, making him flinch.

"Die! FO KRAH DIIN!" The Dragon released a frost breath that was the coldest thing I've ever felt in my life. I was still standing though, because a Dragon like him isn't going to take me down! Suddenly I saw Lydia slashing the Dragon's right wing. The Dragon immediately counterattacked by smacking his wing against her, throwing her a few meters away. He was a fool to stop looking at me, and I quickly acted.

"Fuck you Dragon!" I jumped on top of him, while continuously slashing my swords against his thick hide. The Dragon immediately began to fly, while making acrobatic movements in the air to shake me of. I lost my grip on him, but not without cutting my right sword through his neck, causing quite a nice bleeding. I saw the earth coming closer and I had to act fast.

"FUS RO!" The shockwave was blasted against the ground, and the resulting shockwave slowed down my fall considerably. I fell to the ground with a thud. It was still painful, but not as painful if I didn't do anything.

"Saviik, are you all right!" Lydia asked frantically. I was about to reply when the ground began to shake and the Dragon was gliding through the dirt. I tried to find Drelas, but he was nowhere to be found. I heard the Dragon speak.

"You have the ferociousness of a Dovah, I can tell. Maybe I was wrong in considering you prey. But we Dov fight until the end, and your sil will be devoured, or mine. Prepare yourself!" The Dragon roared. I motioned Lydia to back down and rushed towards the Dragon.

"FO NIIV KAAG!"

"FUS RO!" My Shout slowed down his iceball Shout and I ducked under the attack. I jumped in the air and was about to slash my sword through his skull, but he sidestepped and smacked his tail against me. I fell towards the ground, accidently letting go of my right sword. The Dragon lunged at me, but I released a fireball, making him roar in pain. I quickly got up my feet and slashed my other sword against the incoming mouth. Again I jumped, and this time my sword went right through his skull. I twisted my sword before yanking it out of the dying Dragon.

"Zu'u los zin wah lost krif gein do dii siifur sonah. Nox hi…" The Dragon uttered before falling still. His skin began to burn and red, blue and orange energy began to surround me. It felt amazing. As if you had just showered and jumped in a warm soft bed, with a warm, sexy and soft woman wrapping her arms around you. I looked at Lydia, who somehow looked terrified. When the lightshow died down, I felt myself getting stronger, but I didn't seem to learn something new. I think I first have to learn a Word of Power before I can use the knowledge to his full potential. With two souls now in my possession, I felt slightly stronger than normal. As if I just had a long day of training in a guard school. These battles between Dragons must be harsh, to absorb the slain Dragon's soul. If he killed me, my soul would have been absorbed by him.

"Thank you, Dovah." I decided to use the word Dovah to honor the Dragon. I looked at Lydia, who was still shocked.

"What? Is it so scary to see a Dragon's soul getting absorbed?" I asked, while looking at the bones of the dead Dragon. Lydia shook her head.

"That's not why I'm a bit afraid." I frowned at that.

"Huh? What's wrong then?" I asked.

"How you looked. That feral snarl you gave and the gleam in your eyes. It looked scary." I scratched the back of my head, while using my other arm for a healing spell.

"Oh, I didn't really pay attention to it. I did hear myself snarling though. Sorry if I scared you…" I apologized. "Anyway, let's see if Drelas is still alive." I walked towards the place where Drelas fell, but I didn't see him anywhere. Just a lot of blood.

"Huh, where did he go? I could have healed him." Suddenly I heard Lydia yell.

"Watch out!" I looked to my right and with amazing reflexes, probably inherited from my Dragon side, I rolled out of the way. I saw a bloody Drelas with some holes in his body walking towards me.

"Thanks to you, my cottage is destroyed, along with my research. And then that fucking Dragon came out of nowhere and almost killed me. You will pay, you will PAY!" Drelas released an ice spike at me, which I deflected with a ward.

"I will fucking kill you! I should've never accepted that truce!" I had to dodge some more ice spikes. He was completely ignoring Lydia though, who was dumbfounded.

"If we didn't have that truce, the Dragon would have probably killed you, so let me heal you and give you some gold so you can build a new cottage." I said, while trying to soothe him. Lydia then nudged me.

"He was the one who burned down his house." She said. I nodded.

"But let's just make him happy okay?" Lydia nodded. Drelas began to scream again. I noticed him conjuring something.

"Azura, Boethiah, Mephala, give me your blessing so I can slay this monster once and for all!" What? He calls me a monster? I looked at Drelas again, but nothing really happened.

"What?! Why!" He yelled. Suddenly he just fell down and didn't get up. I walked towards him to feel a pulse, but he was died.

"Weird shit was that." I muttered. "Lydia, let's just go towards Morthal." Lydia nodded.

"Anything better than a dead Necromancer and a dead Dragon." She said. We began to walk further.

….

_-10__th__ of Heartfire, 4__th__ Era 201-_

When we arrived at Morthal, I immediately noticed that nothing particular was happening. It looked so quiet and peaceful, until we came across the place where the Jarl sits. I saw a few people angrily yelling at a man, probably the steward, that they want a wizard out of town. When they left, I decided to have a talk with the man. When he noticed me, he immediately began to speak.

"I've never seen you in Morthal before. Do you have business with the Jarl? I'm Aslfur." The man smiled.

"The name's Saviik, and I don't have business with the Jarl, I just wanted to ask what that argument was about." I said.

"Oh, so you've heard it then. Morthal is a quiet place, but strange things happen here. First, the civil war started and some people decided to join the Stormcloaks, or the Imperials. Then we started to hear strange noises in the marshes at night. Then the tragedy at Hroggar's home. And people are afraid of the wizard Falion, who began to live here." So a wizard actually lives here. I'll probably stop by and buy some spell books. Maybe I can learn something.

"All right, can you tell me where Falion lives?" I asked. Aslfur looked surprised at me.

"What do you need him for?" He asked.

"I may look like a warrior to you, but I'm a gifted mage, and I would like to learn spells I don't know about." Aslfur nodded.

"He lives at the end of town, by the wooden docks." He said. I nodded.

"Thanks for the information." The man nodded and Lydia and I walked towards his house. We decided to enter and then I saw a Redguard mage enchanting a dagger. When he looked at me, he approached me and angrily yelled at me.

"If you stand before me to accuse me of sacrificing children or eating the hearts of the dead, you may save your breath! I have done no such thing nor do I intend to. I simply wish to live my life in peace!" Wow, he sure has a loud voice.

"Calm down Falion, why would they accuse you of that?" I asked. Falion sighed and calmed down a little.

"The people of Morthal would much rather weave their own horrid tales about my life than simple ask me for the truth. If they choose to fear me in their ignorance, that's their choice. But it will not change what is true." He said. I put off my helmet and I began to speak.

"Well, I don't fear you. I didn't even know about you until now. I want to buy some spell books, if you have them of course." Falion looked at me curiously, and suddenly I saw his eyes widening.

"Your blue eyes, they remind me of a woman I met at the College of Winterhold. A very gifted mage indeed…" He said. I smiled.

"Talking about my mom, Ana?" I asked. Falion smiled.

"So you're her son eh? I wonder where she went off to with that man she was always talking about. But that was years ago. And it seems that she had settled down." I nodded.

"They went to Whiterun, where I was born. She then settled down in the Imperial City and I've lived there ever since. I decided to travel through my homeland, but things didn't really go smooth. Anyway, could I look around your spell book collection?" I asked. Falion showed me his collection and I began to scroll through the books. I didn't really find some interesting spells, unfortunately. My mom thought me most spells that Falion had at his disposal. Even summoning spells, which I haven't used in quite a while. Maybe I'll use them if I get outnumbered.

"Mm, a bummer, you don't have any spells I didn't know of." I said. Falion smiled.

"Your mom thought you a lot of things then." I nodded.

"Yeah, but thanks for letting me have a look. I should be going now. Can't keep the Greybeards waiting." Falion looked surprised at me before speaking.

"I wish you luck in your travels, Dragonborn. And if you want to learn some powerful spells, go towards the College of Winterwold. They have much better spells than I have." He said. I nodded.

"Thanks, and take care." Lydia and I began to walk towards Ustengrav.

….

The sun was setting when we arrived at Ustengrav. At first sight, it didn't really look that special. It was just a barrow. We walked inside the barrow and we walked down the stone stairs. Suddenly we noticed a few bandits clashing with some mages. The three bandits were hit by ice spikes and they were hanging on the wall right now. The mages didn't have the chance to attack us however, because Lydia and I silenced them with arrows and magic. We walked through a narrow passage and we saw some mages fighting against Draugr. Stupid undead. Well, I could raise some to fight for me. It wouldn't hurt if no one finds out. Lydia and I quickly dispatched the Draugr and I raised a few of them.

"Seriously Saviik?" Lydia asked in disbelief.

"Trust me, they wouldn't mind. Besides, do you want to continuously face endless waves of Draugr?" Lydia shook her head.

"Well then, they can perfectly help us." We walked in a chamber and my Draugr immediately rushed towards the other Draugr. They began to talk in the Dragon language, while continuously attacking each other. Luckily I trained my conjuration quite a lot, so the beings I raised were more powerful than when they were still living. In this case, being undead. We walked through more halls again, getting up the stone stairs until we came across a door. When I opened it, I saw bluish light at the end of the small path. There were vines that blocked my view a bit, but I saw a deep valley with a lot of stone bridges. It looked amazing.

"Wow, never knew Skyrim had places as beautiful as this." I said. Lydia chuckled.

"I didn't know of it either." We walked further down, while jumping over a fire trap. When we came in a dining hall, we saw a lot of Draugr running towards us. My Draugr immediately clashed with their kin, while Lydia and I dispatched the lone Draugr. Again, we walked through small corridors and big halls. Damn, these barrows always have that. And they stink. Not as much as Zombies, but still. Finally we arrived at a platform with a stone bridge and a path that lead towards the bottom of the valley. I looked behind me, seeing Lydia dispatching some skeletons. When I looked down the valley, I noticed a Word Wall.

"Lydia, come!" I yelled excitedly. I quickly ran down towards the Word Wall, and when I arrived, I began to absorb a Word of Power. Lydia looked at me, shocked.

"What did you absorb?" She asked.

"A Word of Power." I began to concentrate.

"FEIM!" I yelled. Suddenly everything became a bit bluish and when I looked at my body, I noticed that I was spectral! A ghost!" I saw Lydia's jaw dropping. She tried to grab me, but she just grabbed through me.

"Saviik, what the hell!" Lydia yelled. Suddenly the effect died down and I was back to normal again.

"Amazing. What Thu'um can do!" I cheered. Lydia looked at me.

"I envy you Saviik. You should be happy with this gift, even though you may have to save the world." I looked at her.

"Well, I'm happy now." She's right though, but still… this is all new to me and it still unnerves me to save the world like that. We walked back up and decided to ignore the fire traps with treasures and walk straight towards the stone bridge. We came across a long hall with three doors and three weird stones standing next to a path. When I walked next to the stones, they suddenly activate and the doors began to open. However, they quickly closed in again.

"Well, any ideas Dragonborn?" Lydia asked. I nodded. I began to activate the stones and shouted WULD to get towards the other side in time. It seemed to work. I stepped on a pressure plates and the doors opened again, so Lydia and my Draugr could walk further. We came across a lot of fire traps with a pattern. I quietly walked on the plates that had a strange marking and nothing seemed to happen. Lydia did the same but I saw my Draugr getting roasted. They all fell to the ground, not getting up again.

"They're dead now." I said. We arrived at a platform with a lot of webs, which meant that we arrived in a fucking Frostbite Spider lair. I quickly casted Fireballs to make the spiders retreat and they were stupid enough to walk on the firetraps. All got incinerated. I then slashed my way through the thick thread and we finally arrived in the last chamber. Pillars suddenly came out of the water as I walked towards an old stone coffin with a metal hand in the middle. On the metal hand was not the Horn, but letter. I began to read out loud.

"Dragonborn, I need to speak to you. Urgently. Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood and I'll meet you." I angrily put the letter in my bag.

"What the fuck! After all those troubles to get here, another already has the horn!" At least I got to see a beautiful scenery and I learned a new Word of Power.

"Well this sucks!" Lydia sighed. We just decided to walk further and we came across a chest with quite a lot of gold.

"Lydia, here." I gave her half of the gold and she smiled.

"Your reward for tagging along." I said. We then walked through a small cave like passage until we finally saw a lever. I pulled on it and a stone door opened. We then safely walked out of Ustengrav. Breathing in the fresh air, I sighed.

"All right, now we have to get back to Riverwood. Woohoo!" I said sarcastically. Lydia chuckled.

"Maybe Morthal has some horses we could use." I nodded and we walked back to Morthal.

….

_-13__th__ of Heartfire, 4__th__ Era 201-_

"Horses bless you!" I cheered. It only took 3 days to get to Riverwood. Lydia and I brought the horses next to the inn, where fresh hay laid on the ground. While the horses happily ate their food, Lydia and I walked in the inn. I noticed the same woman who was in Dragonsreach when I had fetched the Dragonstone. I walked towards her.

"Hey, I want to rent the attic room." I said.

"Attic room eh? Well, we don't have an attic room, but you can have the one on the left. Make yourself at home." I finally remembered the name. It was Delphine. I walked towards the room she told me to go and I sat on the bed. Lydia was sitting on one of the chairs. My door then opened and I saw Delphine walking towards me. She closed the door and began to speak.

"So you're the Dragonborn I've been hearing so much about. I think you're looking for this?" I frowned when I saw that she had a horn in her hand. It was definitely the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. I grabbed the horn and placed it in my bag.

"We need to talk, follow me." Delphine walked towards the other side of the inn, towards a room with a strange closet. I closed the door and then she opened the closet, revealing a hidden door. We walked through it and I saw an alchemy table, a map with marked locations and another copy of 'The Book of the Dragonborn'. Delphine then spoke again.

"So the Greybeards think you are the Dragonborn. I hope they're right." Is she questioning the fact that I'm Dragonborn?

"Why did you take the horn?" I asked in a tone that wasn't angry or harsh, but not kind either. I didn't trust her.

"Surprised? I guess I'm getting good at my harmless innkeeper act. I wanted to talk to the Dragonborn." She said. I saw a lot of weaponry hanging on the walls.

"What's with the weaponry?" I asked.

"You can't be too careful. Thalmor spies are everywhere." So she is hiding for the Thalmor.

"You better have a good reason for dragging me in here." I said. I want answers and she is not a Greybeard, so respect won't she get.

"It was the only way to make sure that the Thalmor won't get in the way. I am not your enemy. I already gave you the horn. I'm actually trying to help you. I just need you to hear me out." I nodded.

"All right, I'm listening." I said. Lydia stood ready if anything happened.

"As I said in my note, I've heard that you might be Dragonborn. I've been part of a group that's been looking for you… well someone like you, for a very long time. If you really are Dragonborn that is. Before I tell you any more, I need to make sure I can trust you." So this is all about trust huh? She continuously says that I might be Dragonborn.

"How can I know if you can be trusted?"

"If you don't trust me, you would be a fool to walk in here." I sighed.

"I didn't consider you a danger." I said. She smirked.

"Are you challenging me?" Wow, eager to fight are we?

"Maybe I am, hard to tell." I smirked back. Lydia then shushed us. She began to speak.

"Why did you take the horn from Ustengrav?" She asked. Delphine looked at us.

"I knew the Greybeards would send you there if they thought you were Dragonborn. They're nothing if not predictable." Wow, she talks like she hates the Greybeards.

"When you showed up here I knew the Greybeards sent you and that you are not a Thalmor spy." I chuckled.

"Please. I've grown up with stories of the atrocities the Thalmor committed. I have no intention to join them. I would rather fight them." Delphine smiled.

"Why are the Thalmor after you?" I asked.

"We're very old enemies. And if my suspicions are correct, they might have something to do with Dragons returning. But that isn't important right now. What is important that you might be Dragonborn."

"Oh he is, I saw it myself." Lydia said. Delphine looked suspiciously at her, and I decided to speak.

"Why are you looking for a Dragonborn?" She began to speak.

"We remember what most don't, that the Dragonborn is the ultimate Dragonslayer. You're the only one that can kill a Dragon permanently by devouring its soul. Can you do it, can you devourer a Dragon's soul?" Wow, she is still suspicious.

"Yes I can." I said.

"Good. And you will have to prove it to me soon enough." I frowned.

"Why? I'm not going to attack a Dragon who has done nothing." I said. Delphine's expression darkened.

"Dragons had always tried to enslave us you know. And now they're not just coming back, they're coming back to life. They weren't gone somewhere for all these years. They were dead, killed of centuries ago by my predecessors. Now something is happening to bring them back to life. And I need you to help me stop it." She might be right, but how did they come back to life then?

"You do realize that this sounds really crazy." Delphine chuckled.

"You know, a few years ago, I said the same to a colleague of mine. Well, it turned out he was right and I was wrong."

"And how do you know all this?" I asked.

"I've visited their ancient burials and found them empty. And I figured out where the next one will come back to life. We're going to go there, and we're going to kill that Dragon. If we succeed, I'll tell you everything you want to know." So she wants me to kill one of my brethren… what am I thinking? Dragons don't consider me their brethren. Maybe one day… Dragons would live alongside us. That could be possible right? Dragons are intelligent, but prideful creatures. I want to stop this, but then I have to be the heroic Dragonborn who slays all Dragons. Or, maybe not? Well, if that Dragon wants to kill me, then I have no choice.

"So, where are we headed?" I asked.

"Kynesgrove. There's an ancient Dragon burial near there. If we can get there before it happens, then maybe we'll learn how to stop it." I nodded.

"All right, let's go then." I said.

"I need to get into my travelling gear. Give me a minute." I walked out of the hidden room with Lydia and after about a minute, Delphine arrived. She had weird armor on and she had a katana as a weapon. Pretty cool it looked. When we were outside Riverwood with the horses, I began to speak.

"What's so important about me being Dragonborn?" I asked.

" Dragons are coming back, and you're a born Dragonslayer. That's all you need to know." I feel like I'm getting used by her. Well, this is the opportunity to find out what's going on. Delphine had a horse of her own and we then traveled towards Kynesgrove, which was not very far from Windhelm. Well, the horn can wait. This is more important right now.

….

_-18__th__ of Hearfire, 4__th__ Era 201-_

We finally arrived in Kynesgrove and immediately a woman ran up to us.

"Help, a Dragon is attacking!" She screamed. The three of us got off our horses and ran as quick as possible towards the burial mound. What I saw shocked me greatly. I heard Lydia speak.

"Saviik, why are you so afraid?" She asked. I looked at her.

"That Dragon, attacked and destroyed Helgen. A whole army was torn apart by her." Lydia frowned.

"Her? Is that a she?" I nodded.

"Unless I'm bad at recognizing a female voice, then it's female yes." We walked further and the Dragon spotted us, but paid us no mind. She began to speak.

"Sahloknir, ziil gro Dovah ulse! SLEN TIID VO!" The Dragon roared and weird energy appeared around the burial while she released some weird Thu'um energy. Suddenly the earth began to shake and a bone Dragon appeared out of the ground. His flesh began to grow back! The Dragon began to speak.

"Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?" Oh fuck, that black Dragoness is Alduin… the one on the etched tablets… Must be a powerful Dragon then.

"Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir." Alduin then looked at me, and she had a predatory smirk on her face.

"Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol Dov do hi." I had no idea what she just said.

"So the prisoner on the block seems to be Dovahkiin. Without me you would be dead already." Alduin smirked. Delphine and Lydia looked at me, but I paid them no mind.

"You think I would let them kill me? You just happened to arrive at exactly that time. You didn't save me." I pointed my sword at her, and I found it hard not to tremble. "I will not allow you to hurt innocent people!" I yelled. Alduin growled, making me walk a step back.

"You do not even know to speak Dovahzul, because you talk to me in that disgusting tongue of yours. To dare take yourself the name of Dovah." She tries to ridicule me! How dare she!

"I'll show you…" I growled. "FUS RO!" I released a shockwave out of my mouth that hit Alduin head on, but she didn't even blink.

"Is that your Thu'um?" She and Sahloknir began to laugh, making me boil in anger. How dare they!

"Your voice is cute, Dovahkiin. You will never be able to defeat me. You're weak, like all mortals." I growled.

"Face me then, or are you too much of a coward to face me?" I saw Alduin baring her fangs. She looked unnerving.

"As much as I would love to play with you, I have other things to do. I want to face a real Dovah, not some weak little mortal who claims to be Dovahkiin. I know you Saviik." I shuddered. How? Wait, did she know about that dream?

"I will stop you, whatever you are doing." I said. Alduin did something that looked like, giggling?

"You wish. You have big dreams boy, but they will never become a reality. Power equals truth. I'll always be more powerful than you. That is a reality." She looked at Sahloknir.

"Sahloknir, krii daar joorre." Alduin looked one final time at me.

"You've faced one of my kind before, Mirmulnir and that lesser Dovah. Now let's see if you have what it takes to slay Sahloknir. But first, I have a present for you. FUS RO DAH!" I looked in horror, seeing the shockwave coming towards me. It was just so fast and I had to react quickly. I quickly pushed Delphine and Lydia out of the way before getting hit by the devastating attack.

"Saviik!" I heard in the distance. I fell down the mountain and I lost consciousness…

**Chapter clear. Damn, I hate Drelas. When I first saw him, I just couldn't kill him. I hate that Dunmer, I really hate him. Too bad he doesn't respawn again… Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the first encounter with Alduin. For some reason, the Thu'um translator site went offline so I couldn't access it. Otherwise I would have put more Dovahzul in the speech between Alduin and Saviik. And Saviik doesn't know that Alduin is the World-Eater. Anyway, have a nice day!**

**Dragon language translator**

**Thuri: My Overlord**

**Nahlok wa dir: Prepare to die**

**Fo Niiv Kaag: Frost Ball Blast/Burst, the Dragon Ice Storm Shout (In the games, Dragons use this Shout or the Fireball Shout to attack you at long distance, but there wasn't a name for it. So, I came up with this. The Fireball Shout is exactly the same, except it begins with Yol)**

**Meyus joor: Foolish mortal**

**Fo Krah Diin: Frost Cold Freeze, the Frost Breath Shout**

**Sil: Soul**

**Zu'u los zin wah lost krif gein do dii siifur sonah. Nox hi: I am honoredto have fought (fight) one of my own kind. Thank you**

**Sahloknir: Phantom Sky Hunt, a Dragon name**

**Ziil gro Dovah ulse!**

**Slen Tiid Vo: Flesh Time Undo, the Reanimate Dragon Shout**

**Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?: Alduin, my overlord! An age past, did you not destroy the power of the ancient kings?**

**Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir.: Yes, Sahloknir, my trusted ally.**

**Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol Dov do hi.: So, my false Dragonborn? Your Voice has nothing of the Dragon about you.**

**Sahloknir, krii da joorre.: Sahloknir, kill these mortals.**


	5. 5: Unexpected events

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 5: Unexpected events.

_-18__th__ of Heartfire, 4__th__ Era 201-_

When I woke up, the first thing I felt was pain, immense pain. I tried to stand, and I miraculously could. I felt pain all over my body, but something was driving me. My vision was blurred, and I couldn't hear a thing except the roars of a Dragon nearby. Everything felt hot, but also cold. Using the strength I still had, I walked back up towards the Dragon burial mound.

"Feim…" I muttered. I immediately became spectral and I felt myself slowly healing, but definitely not enough. That damn Alduin. I motherfucking hate her. I'm gonna kill her. Who cares that she's powerful. I will kill her. When I finally arrived at the burial mound, I saw a burning see of fire and Stormcloak soldiers who were shooting arrows in the air. I noticed that it was dark. How long have I laid there? Suddenly a soldier placed my arm around him and carried me away.

"Don't fight it! It's too powerful. Whole Kynesgrove is destroyed, along with the nature around it!" What happened?

"Let me go, I'm going to kill the Dragon." I pushed his arm off of me and walked back towards the wreckage.

"You'll get yourself killed!" The soldier yelled.

"I don't fucking care! I want him dead!" I roared. The man backed down and helped the other wounded soldiers.

"Everyone, get out of the fucking way!" I roared through the screams of fear and agony. The soldiers looked at me and they backed down in fear. Why? My eyes met with Sahloknir and I saw a smirk forming on his lips.

"Still alive? You do not look so well. Your friends have already retreated." I growled.

"Where is that motherfucking bitch you call thuri!" Sahloknir laughed.

"Do you expect me to tell you that? Foolish joor. My Voice has been eager to face the Dovahkiin. I do not fear you, especially seeing you weakened. Alduin requires your death, and I'll gladly oblige her." I roared.

"Come face me then!" I saw the soldiers backing down and they were all silent.

"YOL!"

"FUS RO!" My shout completely obliterated his and the Dragon staggered. Stupid lizard, laughing because my Thu'um did nothing on Alduin, but he is weak. I launched ice spikes at the Dragon and his blood fell on top of me when he flew above me. I launched more ice spikes to bring him down, and he began to fly just a foot above me. I quickly grabbed my sword and slashed it on his exposed belly. More blood fell on top of me and I saw the Dragon crashing against the nearby trees. Sahloknir growled before facing me again.

"Your Voice is strong… for a mortal…" How dare he! I rushed towards him and talon met with sword. His other talon slashed against my chest, but I didn't care. I grabbed my other sword and attacked him wildly with a flurry of slashes.

"Aus, Dovahkiin!" Sahloknir tried to bite me, but I dodged the attack and slashed a hole in his wing. He roared in pain and released a fire breath. The hot flames washed over me and I fell on my knees.

"Dir!" He was about to bite my head off, but I quickly reacted.

"FEIM!" He bit straight through me, without feeling flesh.

"YOL!" Sahloknir released another fire breath, but it harmlessly went through me. He roared again and I quickly reacted when the Shout power began to dissipate. With a clean slash I sliced his tongue off, making him roar in pain. What I didn't realize however, was that he swung his tail right on top of me. I felt the crushing power of the attack and I fell down. Just when he was about to bite me, I pierced my sword right through the soft flesh in his mouth. The Dragon retracted his mouth immediately and I began to stand. I glared at the Dragon, who couldn't muster up any strength.

"Die now, Sahloknir. I will slay every Dragon that tries to kill me." I grabbed the hilt of my right sword with my two hands, while letting my other sword fall to the ground. With a mighty stab, I went right through the Dragon's skull. He was dead, never to attack us ever again. I heard the Stormcloak soldiers cheering and I saw their jaws dropping when I absorbed the Dragon's soul. When the lightshow died down, I looked at them.

"I told you that I wanted him dead…" The pain was too much and I fell to the ground. I just want to take a long nap…

….

_-19__th__ of Heartfire, 4__th__ Era 201-_

_You're weak, like all mortals... _

_Power equals truth..._

_No doubt, the appearance of a Dragonborn in this time is no accident. Your destiny is surely bound up with the return of the Dragons…_

_Dragons are coming back, and you're a born Dragonslayer..._

_Your Voice is cute, Dovahkiin…_

These thoughts lingered in my head when I woke up with pain going through every cell in my body. I noticed that I was in a soft bed, but I had no idea where. I was naked, except for a loincloth. I groaned, while I walked out of bed. Bandages were all over my body and I felt a stinging pain in my chest, probably some broken ribs and that cut I got from the Dragon. I looked around the room that was decorated with luxurious blue carpet and black natural stone. Just when I opened the door, I saw Lydia in front of me. She gave me a big hug, while pushing me back on the bed.

"Rest my Thane, you've earned it." She smiled. I groaned.

"Look, I'm fine. Where are we actually?" Lydia looked at me.

"The Palace of Kings in Windhelm. The Stormcloaks see you as a hero to man." I groaned. First the Dragons and now they probably want me to fight for them in the war. I'm staying out of this.

"Don't look like that. You should be proud that people see you as a hero." I looked at her.

"Sure I am proud, but now they want me to join them." Lydia chuckled.

"Yeah they want that. I just heard a few guards saying that Ulfric is going to speak to you." I groaned again.

"Hey, where is Delphine?" I asked. Just when I asked that, I saw Delphine walking in the room. She began to speak.

"So, you really are Dragonborn. How you battled that Dragon… I owe you some answers don't I? Ask me everything you want to know. Nothing held back." I nodded. Now I finally get some long held back answers.

"Who are you and what do you want with me? I've shown you that I'm Dragonborn."

"I'm one of the last members of the Blades. A very long time ago, the Blades were Dragonslayers and we served the Dragonborn, the greatest Dragonslayer. For the last two hundred years, since the last Dragonborn Emperor, the Blades have been searching for a purpose. Now that Dragons are coming back, our purpose is clear again. We need to stop them." So, she's one of the Blades. I have no idea about their history. Well, now I can ask.

"Who are the Blades?" Delphine spoke again.

"Exactly, Nobody even remembers our name these days. We used to be known across Tamriel as the protectors of the Septim Emperors. Those days are long gone though. For the last two hundred years, we've been searching for the next Dragonborn to guide and guard, as we are sworn to do. But we never found one, until now." Well, I didn't expect this, really. The Blades serving me? Then I have to hunt every Dragon down. But I don't want that. Sure, some Dragons can die, if they attack the people of course, but I don't want to actively slay Dragons. That's just cruel, and you would be no better than them. Well, onto the next question!

"What do you know about the Dragons coming back?"

"Not a damn thing. I was just as surprised as you to find that big black Dragon there." I growled and angrily slammed my fist on the table.

"Saviik, I have a feeling you know that Dragon, from the conversation you had." I nodded.

"I've seen that Dragon before. She attacked Helgen. I was a normal traveler back then, getting captured because I crossed the border. General Tullius…" I growled. "I met Ulfric Stormcloak there. What happened after Alduin blasted me away?" Delphine looked at Lydia, before looking back at me.

"The Dragon spoke to the other Dragon, and then she flew away. She went towards the direction you fell down. Her face had no emotion, at least that's what I thought but she wasn't as boastful anymore. She just flew away. We then faced the one who calls himself Sahloknir, but we were defeated. It took hours to finally weaken him, but we had to retreat. Luckily Stormcloak Soldiers arrived on the scene, but the army was completely torn apart and chaos erupted. It became night and there was only a sea of fire. Lydia and I were helping the wounded when we heard the other soldiers telling us to watch. The next thing we saw was you, fighting that Dragon head on, alone. You were bleeding, but you just kept on. You even ignored a claw slash that tore through your armor. Even a fire breath! Yet, you're still alive and when that Dragon soul got absorbed, you looked at us. Then you fell down and the Soldiers began to cheer, while taking you towards Windhelm. We treated your wounds and here you are." Well, no idea why that Dragon wasn't being arrogant anymore.

"So, a lot of things happened. That's for sure. What's our next move?" Delphine nodded.

"The first thing we need to do is figure out who is behind the Dragons. The Thalmor are our best lead. If they aren't involved, they'll know who is." What? Why the Thalmor?

"Why the Thalmor? I don't think they can resurrect Dragons you know. What makes you think that the Thalmor is behind this?" I asked. It was just ridiculous. I don't even belief them using weird Dawn Magic to bring Masser and Secunda back during the Void Nights.

"Nothing solid, yet. But my gut tells me that it can't be anybody else. The Empire had captured Ulfric. The war was basically over. Then the Dragon attacked, Ulfric escapes and the war is back on. And now the Dragons are returning everywhere. Skyrim is weakened. The Empire is weak. Who else gains from that than the Thalmor?" It still sounds really ridiculous.

"Well, how do you want to get information from them? Any ideas?" I asked.

"If we could get into the Thalmor Embassy, it's the center of their operations in Skyrim. Problem is, that base is locked up tighter than a miser's purse, but we need to get there, somehow." Well, I don't know!

"So, how do we get into the Thalmor Embassy?" I asked.

"Mmm, I'm not sure yet. I have a few ideas, but I need some time to pull things together. I will send you a letter when I know how. Keep an eye on the sky, this is only going to get worse. Here's the key for the basement." I nodded, while grabbing the letter I made during my trip towards Ustengrav.

"Delphine, could you give this to a courier. This is a letter to my parents. I want them to know what's going on." Delphine grabbed my letter and nodded.

"All right. Take care Saviik. I'll speak to you soon. Now you have a chat with Ulfric." Cool, am I happy about that. Seriously, I don't want to join him. I saw Delphine leaving, while Lydia stayed with me. Finally Ulfric came. We looked at each other until he spoke.

"The prisoner who rambled about being the son of the mighty Aquilius Dragonfist, seems to be the legendary Dragonborn. Why am I not surprised…" Huh? What the fuck is he saying?

"You knew?" Ulfric shook his head.

"No, but the look you gave Tullius. That unnerving look that can make Men and Mer cower in fear. He's a General, so that wouldn't help much, but still…" Lydia mentioned that look earlier. When I fought that Dragon and Drelas. Stupid Drelas.

"My soldiers see you as a hero. Do you know about the song 'The Dragonborn comes.'? They have been singing it ever since. I have a proposal for you." Here it comes. The 'Oh great Saviik, please join the Stormcloaks!' proposal.

"I'm listening." I said. Ulfric coughed for a bit.

"You are a capable warrior in both magic and swordsmanship. Probably even with bows too. I normally do not ask people to join my ranks, but you are a special case. Together we can purge Skyrim of Thalmor and Imperial rule. They never should have signed the White-Gold Concordat. I don't want Skyrim to be ruled by Elves." I sighed.

"Ulfric, I don't want to join you." Ulfric didn't look surprised at all.

"Tell me Saviik, is it because your father served the Imperial Legion?" I shook my head.

"No, I could care less about the Empire after what they did to me, but I don't want to get involved in the war. I have more important matters right now. I need to train my Thu'um to defeat the so called World-Eater. I also want to kill that damn Dragoness Alduin…" Ulfric looked surprised at me.

"Alduin? I don't know if you are familiar with the Nordic Pantheon, but Alduin is the World-Eater." Wait, what!? Oh fuck I'm screwed. How can I beat that Dragon! I shook my head.

"Fuck! One Shout!" I pointed at Ulfric. "One Shout was needed to put me down. That was probably not even close to her full power. I'm completely outmatched. You see, that's why I don't want anything to do with this war." Ulfric looked surprised at me. What is so surprising.

"The World-Eater, is he a she?" He asked.

"She is a she, don't you know that?" Ulfric shook his head.

"Legends tell of a male Dragon. No female Dragons are in the legends involving those creatures." Wow, they sure are ignorant. Probably because she looks so dangerous and black, with sharp scales.

"But I understand Saviik. I've ordered my men to leave you alone in your pursuit, but you are not my ally if you don't fight for me. You will be considered neutral, that's the best I can do." I nodded.

"I don't want it any other way. Where is my stuff?" I asked.

"Your armor is completely broke, and we don't have armor other than Stormcloak armor." Ulfric said.

"Don't worry about that, but I want my bag." Lydia suddenly spoke.

"It's right there." I looked at a corner and there it was. I walked towards it and grabbed some Master Mage Robes. I put them on, while putting on my belt for my weapons. I saw my weapons hanging on a weapon rack and I sheathed them.

"All right, I should be going. The Greybeards want their horn. Take care Ulfric. I hope you know what you're doing." Ulfric nodded.

"I hope that you know how to stop these Dragons." I laughed.

"Don't worry!" Actually, we should be worried. Alduin is too powerful for me. At least, right now. Delphine probably doesn't even know Alduin is behind all this. And that letter… mom would surely have more to tell me about Alduin. Well, let's just wait for Dephine's. I would like to see what secrets the Thalmor have.

….

_-25__th__ of Heartfire, 4__th__ Era 201-_

I finally arrived at High Hrothgar. I told Lydia to go back towards Whiterun, because I wanted to do this on my own. The monastery still amazes me. It's so quiet, and peaceful. I can concentrate here. When I walked in the monastery, I noticed that Arngeir was meditating in front of an altar. When he noticed me, I smiled.

"Ah, you've retrieved the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller?" I nodded and I gave him the horn. "Well done. You have passed all the trials. Come with me, it is time to recognize you formally as Dragonborn." Huh, what are they going to do? I followed him towards the circle of light and I began to stand in the circle, while the four Greybeards stood around me. Arngeir began to speak.

"You are now ready to learn the final word of Unrelenting Force, 'Dah' which means 'Push'." I saw Wulfgar placing the Word on the ground, and I began to absorb the energy around the word.

"With all three Words together, this Shout is much more powerful. Use it wisely." I know that it's more powerful. Damn Alduin. I hate her, I swear. But she is a beautiful Dragon, I admit… maybe I don't hate her. I don't know, but I will defeat her in battle. "Master Wulfgar will now gift you with his knowledge of 'Dah'." Like before, I absorbed the energy around Wulfgar and I decided to try that Shout.

"FUS RO DAH!" An amazingly large shockwave appeared that could blast almost anything out of the way, but I am not impressed. Alduin's Shout is way stronger. Arngeir looked at me with a concerned look.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked gently. I shook my head.

"Don't worry. Continue on." Arngeir nodded.

"You have completed your training, Dragonborn. We would Speak to you. Stand between us, and prepare yourself. Few can withstand the unbridled Voice of the Greybeards, but you are ready." I nodded. I will not get defeated by their Voice. I am ready. Suddenly High Hrothgar began to shake, but I just stood firm. I will not get humiliated again. Their Voice was amazingly powerful, but nothing compared to Alduin's.

"Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praan nau!" Again, High Hrothgar began to shake, but I was standing like a tree with his roots deep in the earth.

"Naal Thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth!" Again the ground began to shake, and again I stood firm.

"Meyz nu Ysmir, Dovahsebron. Dahmaan daar rok." They stopped Shouting and all looked at me with a smile.

"Dovahkiin. You have tasted the Voice of the Greybeards, and passed through unscathed. High Hrothgar is open to you." Nice, maybe they can tell me more now. I walked towards Arngeir.

"What was the ceremony about? Were you Shouting at me?" I had no idea what they just said.

"We spoke the traditional words of greeting to a Dragonborn who has accepted our guidance. The same words were used to greet the young Talos, when he came to High Hrothgar, before he became the Emperor Tiber Septim." But what did he say?

"What did you say actually?" I asked.

"Ah. I sometimes forget you are not versed in the Dragon Tongue as we are. This is a rough translation: Long has the Stormcrown languished, with no worthy brow to sit upon. By our breath we bestow it now to you in the name of Kyne, in the name of Shor, and in the name of Atmora of Old. You are Ysmir now, the Dragon of the North, hearken to it." Wow, didn't know that Talos got the title Ysmir, Dragon of the North like me.

"Wow, what a title, but can you tell me more about me being Dragonborn?" Arngeir shook his head.

"You are not ready yet." Seriously? At least the Blades don't keep secrets from me. Well, I won't disrespect him.

"Can you at least learn me more about the Voice?" If they can't help me with this, then there is no way I can defeat Alduin.

"You have learned so much already, Dragonborn. Growing your gift too quickly would be dangerous. But there are many Words of Power in Skyrim, carved in the Dragon Tongue. Even from here we can feel the Thu'um resonate from them. Finding these lost words would be a sufficient test, to temper your abilities with experience. Ask when you are ready to search." I nodded.

"Hey, the first time we met, when I had to show you the Unrelenting Force Shout, the other Greybeards did a Shout which summoned a spectral clone of themselves. Could you teach me that Shout?" That Shout would be helpful. "And you said that you were going to tell me a story about a Dragonborn who only sought power." Arngeir nodded.

"Yes, I will tell that story, but first you want to learn a new Shout. I will grant you the gift, but you have to unlock its meaning by yourself." Arngeir looked at the ground.

"Fiik Lo Sah." He whispered. I absorbed the energy around the marked words.

"This is the Spectral Clone Shout. This is a powerful Shout, because your 'clone' will fight for you, and he has the abilities you possess now. The stronger you get, the more powerful he becomes, but he will still be less powerful than you. The clone also can't think for himself. If you face something where you have no idea about how to beat it, your clone won't know how to fight, unless you tell him what he needs to do." Arngeir said.

"So it is just a simple minded clone that follows my orders?" I saw the Greybeard nod.

"Yes, but do not misuse this power for your personal gain." I nodded.

"Anyway, can the clone be hit?" Arngeir nodded.

"This Shout looks the same as the Become Ethereal Shout, but with the Become Ethereal Shout you can't be hit, but if you decide to hit the opponent, the Shout wears off and you have to do it again." The information is quite helpful. I think I'm going to study the Words of Power here, to make my Thu'um more powerful. Still I have to travel to get those powers, and I think I'm going back towards Jorrvaskr to see how it goes there.

"Now, I will tell you a story about an individual named Miraak. Legends tell that he was the first Dragonborn." All right, let's see what the old man has to tell.

….

Skuldafn, my base of operation. Those Atmorans had finally done something useful other than bowing before me. I landed on one of the stone pillars. Skyrim has changed drastically after all these years. I heard that there is an Empire of the Imperials, but that they are weakened, because of a war with the Thalmor, the governmental representation of Alinor. It seems there is another god in Aetherius called Talos. A hero being made immortal? Ridiculous. My underlings also told me about the Akaviri Dragonguard, who had hunted down and exterminated Dov during my absence. Also, Molag Bal tried to merge Taazokaan with Coldharbour. And Mehrunes Dagon tried to invade Taazokaan, but he was defeated by a Dragonborn, who got helped by my father. Tch, Daedric Princes, thinking they are so powerful. I will show Dagon that I am the true embodiment of destruction. And they got defeated by mortal heroes! Weaklings… Speaking about heroes, that Saviik… Why didn't I kill him after seeing him down and out? I just don't understand it! I looked at the sky, seeing my second in command, Odahviing, flying towards me. He landed in front of me, on top of one of the many pillars in this place. He began to speak in Dovahzul.

"Thuri, something bothering you? I never expected you to sit still on your palace?" I looked at him.

"I am just resting." Odahviing chuckled.

"Resting? You never did that in the past…" Odahviing is starting to annoy me. He spoke again.

"You are worried about the Dovahkiin aren't you? You fear that his Thu'um will match yours." I looked at him and bared my fangs.

"He will never be stronger, and I do not fear him. I never will. He is just prey to me."

"Then why haven't you killed him? Did you really think that Sahloknir would stand a chance?" I growled.

"I didn't realize his true potential. I thought he was dead after I Shouted him down. I was wrong." Why does he even care? It's none of his business.

"There is more, I know you too well. Even better than the Old One…" I sneered at Odahviing and spread my wings.

"Never mention him ever again! Because of him, mortals could use the Thu'um! They could enslave most of us!" I roared. So what I was cruel to mortals? They did the same to my race. Odahviing bowed.

"Krosis, Thuri…" He muttered. "But you always kill your opponents without giving them a second chance. Why not when you had the chance to kill him?" Just when he said that, a distant echo was heard. I could hear everything.

"Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praan nau! Naal Thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth! Meyz nu Ysmir, Dovahsebron. Dahmaan daar rok." So those monks I heard of named him Ysmir, Dragon of the North. Idiot Saviik. He will never be able to defeat me.

"Ha, those mortals cannot even restrain their Voice. Pathetic, but I must note that the Dovahkiin is quite interesting, don't you think?" Odahviing asked me. I glared at him, but deep down he was right. I indeed found him interesting. Ever since I saw him, I couldn't get him out of my head. I was getting worried. Ugh! I hate that Saviik!

"He is still a Nord to me and not a Dovah. I'll let him live, for now. Do not dare to attack him Odahviing. I want to face him myself." Odahviing chuckled.

"Krosis, but I cannot guarantee that. But I will try to oblige to your wishes." I saw him smirking.

"You're lucky that I consider you a brother. Otherwise I would have killed you by now." Odahviing laughed and decided to fly around Keizaal again. I decided to head off to, to search for more of my fallen brethren.

….

So, Arngeir just told me about a story of the first Dragonborn, and said to be the most powerful. He was killed by the Dragons in his own temple because he revolted against them, but his body was never found. Weird story. I wonder what happened to that Miraak's body.

"Being led by arrogance will let to your downfall, just like how the Dragons met their downfall. You have a powerful gift, but you must use it wisely. Otherwise you get consumed by your own arrogance and thirst of power. Miraak became mad." Mad? Sheogorath mad? I had no idea, so I just nodded.

"Thank you Arngeir, but I have one last request. Do you have a book with all the known Shouts in it? I can study them better that way. I don't want to actively hunt Dragons unless they hurt the people." Arngeir nodded. I followed him towards his bed and grabbed a book on a table.

"These are my notes about all the Thu'um I mastered. There are still some I don't know about though. Also. Give me your map, and I will mark locations of Word Walls you can visit." I nodded. With mastering my Thu'um, I will be able to face Alduin. Maybe she can reform, but I don't know. She seemed pretty certain in enslaving us. I looked at my map, and I saw a lot places marked.

"Wow, never knew so many Words of Power were scattered around Skyrim." Arngeir smiled.

"Go now, and let the Way of the Voice guide you." I nodded and walked out of the monastery. First, I'll be going towards Whiterun for some Companion work. Then, I will search for all these Words.

….

_-30__th__ of Heartfire, 4__th__ Era 201-_

Using the Thu'um certainly speeds up the travelling. But my throat gets sour eventually, but I don't feel a lot of pain anymore when I Shout a lot. During the walk towards Whiterun, I tried to master the Spectral Clone Shout, but I still couldn't do it. When I arrived in Whiterun, a lot of guards greeted me along the way towards Jorrvaskr. It's cool to be Thane and Dragonborn. People give you a lot more respect, but sometimes a little too much attention. When I finally arrived at Jorrvaskr, Farkas was the first to greet me.

"Five days ago, the Greybeards began to speak in their Voice again. You were there don't you?" He asked with a smirk. I smirked back.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Saviik Dragonfist, a Dragonborn with the title 'Ysmir, Dragon of the North'." Farkas smiled. Suddenly I heard Skjor speak.

"To me, you're still a whelp." Of course, always calling me a whelp. I saw him walking towards me.

"But that might change when you successfully accomplish something I want you to do." I looked at him.

"I'm listening." I said.

"Last week a scholar came to us. He said he knew where we could find another fragment of Wuuthrad." Wuuthrad, the legendary axe of Ysgramor. I wonder how it looks like. Skjor continued.

"He seemed a fool to me, but if he's right, the honor of the Companions demands that we seek it out." Well, this could be interesting.

"Sure, I would like to get those fragments." Skjor nodded.

"Farkas will be your Shield-Sibling on this venture, whelp." Cool, at least Farkas is nice to me.

"He'll answer any questions you have. Try not to disappoint, or to get him killed." Haha, I'm not weak you know. I could probably beat him without the Thu'um, or not. I have no idea. I saw Skjor leaving, and I looked back at Farkas.

"Where do we have to go?" I asked.

"Dustman's Cairn." I looked at my map and I saw that it was a marked location.

"Sweet, a new Word of Power." I smiled. Farkas looked at me, confused.

"Nevermind, let's go." Farkas isn't the brightest, but he is cool and friendly, and probably a powerful warrior. Speaking about being a warrior, I still have my Master Mage Robes on. Well, not that it is a problem. I'll just use magic and one sword. That long lasting ebony flesh spell my mom taught me sure comes in handy.

….

_-2__nd__ of Frostfall, 4__th__ Era 201-_

When we arrived in Dustman's Cairn, we noticed death Draugr lying on the floor.

"Looks like someone's been digging here. And recently." I nodded.

"Yeah, but who? Who would try to come here?" Farkas shrugged.

"I don't know." He said. Well, we will only know when we continue on. We began to walk further and we noticed more dead Draugr.

"Be careful around the burial stones. I don't want to haul you back to Jorrvaskr on my back." I looked at him, seeing that smirk on his face.

"Very funny Farkas, but I can handle things myself." Farkas laughed.

"Sure you do, with those mage robes!" He sure likes to irritate me. I decided to ignore him and we began to walk further. Suddenly we noticed a few walking Draugr patrolling the area. I quietly casted the ebony flesh spell and I looked at Farkas.

"Let's go kill some undead." He nodded with a smirk. Farkas rushed towards a Draugr and slashed his greatsword against the Draugr's skull. I decided to go right and incinerated them with some fireballs. We quickly dispatched them and we headed further. With the ebony flesh spell still working for quite a while, I don't have to worry too much about the powerful hits the Draugr can give when they get too close. Going deeper into the barrow, we came in a big room with metal door. I saw a lever in another small room and when I pulled on it, a door appeared out of the ceiling and blocked my path. Farkas began to laugh and walked towards me.

"Now look what you've got yourself into! No worries, I'll get you out." I chuckled.

"You don't have to." Farkas looked at me.

"I don't think you can get out yourself." I smirked.

"FEIM!" A calmly walked through the door and Farkas's jaw dropped. The Shout power began to dissipate and Farkas began to speak.

"How?" He asked.

"Being Dragonborn has its pros." And cons, but I won't mention that. Suddenly a lot of armed warriors came out of the other door and surrounded us.

"We got you now, dogs." Dogs? What the fuck?

"We knew you'd be coming here." Said another one.

"Killing you two would make an excellent story." A Nord woman said. I looked at Farkas.

"None of you will be alive to tell it, Silver Hand." Farkas sheathed his greatsword and suddenly he began to transform!

"Uhm, Farkas? Are you all right?" I saw him getting bigger and his armor began to crack. Black fur began to cover him and a snout appeared. He is a fucking Werewolf? I didn't know that! I looked in disbelief, seeing Farkas tearing all those people apart. When he looked at me, I tensed. He began to growl and I immediately acted.

"FUS RO DAH!" I Shouted him against the far back wall. Farkas growled again.

"Stop, me, Fark…" So he can talk? Suddenly he began to change back and I chuckled when his armor didn't look too well now.

"I wasn't about to attack you." He said, while rubbing his head. I chuckled.

"Sorry, but seeing a Werewolf growl at me makes me kinda nervous. I just had to do it. I didn't know you had Lycantropic blood." I said.

"It's a blessing given to some of us. We can be like wild beasts. Fearsome." Mmm, I didn't know the Companions were Werewolves.

"Are you going to make me a Werewolf?" I asked. Honestly, I don't want to be a pawn of a Daedric Prince. Sure, Hircine isn't that bad, at least I think so. But Sovngarde is my dying place and not the Hunting Grounds. Besides, Dragon blood is way better than Lycantropic Blood!

"Oh no, only the Circle have the Beastblood. Prove your honor to be a Companion. Eyes on the prey, not the horizon." All right, and what does that mean? I decided to let it linger and we continued towards the deeper parts of the barrow. I still need that Word of Power, and the fragment of Wuuthrad of course. We found more Silver Hand and it took some effort to dispatch all of them. They had silver swords, and that hurt a lot for Farkas. To me, it wasn't very effective. Dragons hit way harder. I yanked my sword out of the dead Silver Hand and I decided to ask Farkas something.

"Who are the Silver Hand anyway?" Farkas growled.

"Bad people who don't like Werewolves. So they don't like us either." So, every one of the Silver Hand assumes that we are Werewolves.

"You said that the gift was to some of you?" I asked.

"Not everyone, but all the Circle are. It's a secret to everybody." I don't think the people of Whiterun would be happy to have Werewolves in their city. As Thane, I should… do nothing and continue on in this stinking barrow!

"Let's go Farkas." I said. We walked further, again finding more Silver Hand. Damn they are even worse than Draugr!

"All right, let's see how you like this!" I decided to conjure some powerful Daedra: Storm Atronachs! I decided to conjure two, because the more I conjure, the more difficult it is to control them. Still, my minions have never attacked me. The large behemoths quickly defeated the Silver Hand with their powerful lightning bolts and smacks with their stone arms.

"Are you sure they won't attack us?" I looked at Farkas.

"Don't worry, they won't harm us." I looked at the Atronachs, who looked at me, waiting for me to command them.

"Go further into the barrow and dispatch everything who tries to attack you, or me and Farkas." The Storm Atronachs began to float in front of us. During the walk towards the deepest parts of the barrow, I heard screams from the Silver Hand. I saw a few dead corpses here and there and some blue ash was lying on the ground. It seems my Atronachs were eager to incinerate them. Atronachs are weird. So emotionless, but they can be commanded fairly easily. Well, you still have to be a trained Conjurer though. Dremora however, are a pain in the ass to command. I still need to learn how I can summon one. Maybe I could ask mom when I see her again. We finally came across a locked door. I found a key lying on the floor next to a dead Silver Hand and I placed the key in the door. The door began to open and the first thing that happened were Skeevers getting blasted away by my Storm Atronachs. I sweatdropped.

"Wow, that was fast." I chuckled. Farkas laughed and we continued on in the barrow. We went in a cave system and suddenly I saw a Giant Frostbite Spider placing thread all over the place. My Atronachs immediately attacked it, but the Spider then placed its fangs in one of them, cleanly stabbing through the stone. The Atronach fell down, while the other was continuously using shock spells. The Spider then launched itself at the Storm Atronach, but the Atronach used its stone arms to grab the Spider and shock it. The Spider began to spasm for a bit until it fell still.

"That spider has sharp fangs…" I muttered. We walked further, occasionally slaying some Draugr, and finally we came in a big hall, with a lot of coffins in the walls. We walked further and there I saw what I wanted. A Word Wall, and the fragment of Wuuthrad. I began to stand in the middle of the Wall and I began to absorb the energy.

"Yol…" I muttered. Dragons always say that when they're Shouting fire, so this one probably means fire.

"This won't be hard. Just feel the heat of your breath, easy… YOL!" I released a barrage of fire that didn't look like the Fire Breath Shout the Dragons used. Maybe because I'm Dovahkiin, I have to master the Shout better until I can breathe fire like all Dragons. I grabbed the piece of Wuuthrad and placed it in my bag. Suddenly al lot of Draugr came out of the coffins.

"Oh shit…" I muttered. I saw Farkas growling.

"You think that will help against undead?" I asked him. Farkas chuckled.

"It's always worth a try." He said. I just shrugged and blasted a Draugr with a fireball. These guys weren't really tough. I was practicing my Fire Breath Shout a lot, but a Fus Ro Dah at times is also nice. During the battle, my Storm Atronach got killed, but Farkas and I could dispatch them quickly because they were weakened. When every Draugr was killed, we noticed a hidden door in a coffin and we walked through it. It was a small narrow cave passage that lead back towards the beginning of Dustman's Cairn. I pulled on a lever to open the hidden stone door and we walked outside.

"Ah, fresh air!" I said. Farkas chuckled.

"Come on, we need to get back at Jorrvaskr." I nodded and we began to walk back towards Whiterun.

_-4__th__ of Frostfall, 4__th__ Era 201-_

When I arrived at Jorrvaskr, I noticed Vilkas leaning against the door.

"Ah, we've been waiting for your return." Huh? What do they want?

"Why were you waiting for me?" I asked.

"Just follow me." He said. I just obliged and we walked towards the courtyard. Farkas began to walk next to Vilkas and in the courtyard I saw Kodlak, Skjor and Aela standing there. They began to stand in a circle, while I stood in the middle. Kodlak began to speak.

"Brothers and sisters of the Circle, today we welcome a new soul into our mortal fold." Wow, already becoming a Circle member? Pretty nice.

"This man has endured, has challenged, and has shown his valor. Who will speak for him?" Farkas began to speak.

"I stand witness to the courage of the soul before us. A powerful warrior and mage, with the Voice." He said. Yeah, that is definitely me!

"Would you raise your shield in his defense?" Kodlak asked.

"I would stand at his back, that the world would never overtake us."

"And would you raise your sword in his honor?" Kodlak asked. Farkas spoke again.

"It stands ready to meet the blood of his foes."

"And would you raise a mug in his name?"

"I would lead the song of triumph as our mead hall reveled in his stories." Yeah…

"Then the judgment of the Circle is complete. His heart beats with fury and courage that have united the Companions since the days of the distant green summers. Let it beat with ours, that the mountain may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call." I heard the rest speak.

"It shall be so." They said. They began to walk back in Jorrvaskr, except Kodlak. He spoke to me again.

"Well boy, you're one of us now. I trust you won't disappoint." I nodded.

"Don't worry, but I won't be here a lot. I have things that are extremely important that needs to be done." He nodded.

"As long as you do what is right, then it's not a problem at all." Well, I could ask him if the Werewolf thingy with the circle was true.

"Is it true that the Companions are werewolves?" Kodlak sighed.

"I see you've been allowed to know some secrets before your appointed time. No matter. Yes, it's true. Not every Companion though. Only members of the Circle all share the blood of the beast. Some take to it more than others." Mmm, does he regret the fact that he is bound to Hircine?

"What about you?" I asked.

"Well, I grow old. My mind turns towards the horizon. To Sovngarde. I worry that Shor won't call an animal to glory as he would a true Nord warrior. Living as beasts draws our souls closer to the Daedric Lord Hircine." There you have it, being under the influence of a Daedric Prince. I shudder at the thought of being manipulated like that. I hope it never happens to me.

"Some may prefer an eternity in his Hunting Grounds, but I crave the fellowship of Sovngarde." Me too old man, me too.

"You're looking to cure yourself?" I asked.

"Yes, but it's no easy matter. But you don't need to share the worries of an old warrior. This day is to rejoice in your bravery! And speak to Eorlund if you want a better weapon." I nodded.

"All right, I'll do that." I gave a salute and walked towards the Skyforge.

"Hey Eorlund, I was told that I could get a better weapon." Eorlund smiled.

"Yes, lad, you've been raised into the Companions, I hear. I can fashion whatever kind of weapon you want. Finest forge in Skyrim, right before your eyes." You know, I would like to forge something using the Skyforge sometime.

"I would like a sword." Eorlund nodded.

"I've just made on, so you don't even have to wait." He gave me the Skyforge steel sword, which looked amazingly sharp and I gave him one of my normal steel blades. I then sheathed the new sword and said goodbye to him. I walked into Jorrvaskr to get something to snack until Skjor stood in front of me.

"I wanted to see you." Eh, okay.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have something planned for you. But it's not for everyone to hear. Meet me in the Underforge tonight. We will speak more." Huh? Is it some kind of secret? And where is this Underforge anyway.

"Where is the Underforge?" I asked.

"I forget that you've never seen it. Beneath the Skyforge, where Eorlund works. The door is hidden, but I will show you the way." Okay, then I'll just wait for tonight. I saw Skjor walking away and I began to eat some salmon.

….

It became night and I followed Skjor towards the Underforge. It was all so mysterious and I wonder why the other Companions can't know about it. When we reached the hidden door, Skjor began to speak.

"Are you prepared?" So this is some kind of test.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"Here's all you need to know. Jorrvaskr is the oldest building in Whiterun. The Skyforge was here long before it was. And the Underforge taps an ancient magic that is older than men or elves. We bring you here to make you stronger, new blood. Now let's move." Stronger, what a minute… they aren't going to make me a Werewolf right?

When we walked inside, I suddenly saw a Werewolf looking at me. In front of it stood a with a large stone bowl on a small boulder. Jep, they wanna make me a Werewolf.

"I'm glad you came here. It's been a long time since we had a heart like yours among our numbers. That pitiful ceremony behind the hall does not befit warriors like us. You are due more honor than some calls. I would hope you recognize Aela, even in this form."Skjor said. I didn't know that it was Aela, to be honest.

"She's agreed to be your forebear. We do this in secret because Kodlak is too busy to throw away this great gift we've been granted. He thinks we've been cursed. But we've been blessed. How can something that gives this kind of prowess to be a curse?" Well, you're bound to a Daedric Prince.

"So we take matters into our own hands. To reach the heights of the Companions, you must join with us in the shared blood of the wolf. Are you prepared to join your spirit with the beast world, friend?" I sighed at his question.

"I don't want Lycantropic blood. Dragon blood is enough for me." Skjor frowned.

"Don't you want to get stronger?" He asked.

"You are bound to Hircine this way. I see Sovngarde as my resting place. Not the Hunting Grounds."

"To join the Circle, your blood must be as ours." Skjor looked angry. What's so wrong about me not wanting to be a Werewolf?

"Then I won't join the Circle." I said firmly.

"You are just like Kodlak… you see it as a curse don't you?" Wow, he's angry.

"I don't see it as a curse, but it's not a gift to me either. I summon Daedra for help, but I just don't wish to be bound to Oblivion myself. What's so wrong with that?" Man he has to calm down.

"Fine then, have it your way. But this remains a secret. If I hear you talking about this, I will kill you." I looked at him.

"I wasn't intending to tell everyone about this. This is your problem. You do not take a refusal very lightly, jeez." I said. I was about to walk away until Skjor came running at me with extended blade.

"What are you doing!" I yelled, while dodging a swing.

"Do not try to ridicule me!" Skjor yelled. Aela rushed in and grabbed Skjor, but Skjor pulled himself loose and again ran towards me. I decided to end this.

"FUS RO DAH!" Skjor was blasted against the wall.

"You are not a Companion…" Skjor growled. Wow, he is violent. Stupid Skjor.

"Good, because I don't want to be a Shield-Brother to you." I walked out of the Underforge and I saw Farkas and Vilkas running towards me. I ignored them until Farkas grabbed my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I refused the gift of Lycantropy. Skjor then attacked me. I'm out of the Companions. I don't want to be a Shield-Brother to someone like him. Goodbye." I stormed away towards Whiterun's gate. Farkas and Vilkas tried to follow me, but I heard Kodlak speak. They then stopped following me. I walked out of the gate, back in the wilds.

….

_-5__th__ of Frostfall, 4__th__ Era 201-_

Now I'm sitting in one of the caves in the planes around Whiterun. I thought about last night, and I growled.

"Stupid Skjor." I muttered. Why can't he understand the fact that I don't want to be bound to Hircine? It's not that I hate that Daedric Prince, but he isn't one that I want to swear my allegiance to. Daedric Princes are dangerous to meddle with, and I rather not do that. But I think that I eventually will meddle with them. They sure love to meddle with mortals. I looked at my map to look for another marked location. I found one nearby.

"Sunderstone Gorge huh? Well, here I come." I packed my stuff and walked towards Sunderstone Gorge, which was somewhere by some hills close to Lake Ilinata. Suddenly I heard a powerful loud female voice I knew all too well.

"SLEN TIID VO!" Fuck, Alduin is here! I rushed towards the place I heard her Shout and of course, there she was, with another Dragon that was getting its flesh back. Wait, there is another one! I recently noticed that Alduin is bigger than the average Dragon, and this one is just as large. I was standing in front of three fucking Dragons!

"Alduin thuri, Odahviing…" The Dragon who just got resurrected muttered. So that big red Dragon's name is Odahviing. I saw Alduin nod and then she looked at me.

"So you decided to join the meeting? Are you happy with your title, Ysmir?" She said in a mocking tone. I growled.

"You can mock me all you want, but I will kill you." I saw Odahviing speaking.

"You have courage Dovahkiin, but you are a mey to challenge Alduin now." He said quite calm, as if he wanted to help me. He spoke again.

"I would like to test your Thu'um myself, but I'll wait until you're ready." Mmm, he doesn't look evil to me. He's more of a seeker of challenges. I heard Alduin speak. I don't like that smirk she always has when she looks at me. It's quite scary.

"Well Dovahkiin, I hope you're stronger than last time. Vuljotnaak, go play with our little cute Saviik here. Odahviing, let's go." I saw Alduin and Odahviing flying away. Alduin took one last glance at me.

"I wish you luck, you will need it!" I growled at her. Who does she think she is! Mocking me like that! I looked at Vuljotnaak, who bared his fangs. I unsheathed my Skyforge Sword, and I casted my ebony flesh spell.

"Come play, you overgrown lizard…" I growled.

"Meyus joor! Hi los nid Dovah! I killed a lot of your race years ago, and I'm about to do it again, starting with you! YOL!"

"YOL!" Our fiery Thu'um collided against each other, resulting in an explosion. I still don't like the fact that I can't use the Fire Breath Shout like Dragons. I really need training. I saw the Dragon taking the skies, but I quickly acted.

"FUS RO DAH!" I saw the Dragon staggering and one wing got really close to me. I slashed my sword against the wing, cutting through the not so powerful leather on the wing. Vuljotnaak does not seem to be very powerful. He roared in pain and landed back on the ground. He tried to bite me, but I jumped away.

"SU GRAH DUN!" Huh? I didn't know about that. Suddenly I felt a talon cutting through me. I didn't even see it coming! I anticipated his movements and jumped out of the way, barely missing another strike of his talon.

"What! You suddenly became so fast!" I yelled.

"Hi los Hinskaal ahrk meyus. Zu'u fen frundiin krii hi!" I saw him opening his jaw, and I quickly shot an ice spike in it. The Dragon roared in pain, but he still released another Fire Breath. I felt the burning pain washing over me, but I stood firm.

"YOL!" I Shouted back. The Dragon roared in pain because the wounds he received on his wing got cauterized. I quickly grabbed my other sword and began to dual flurry him. Dodging a bite from him, I slashed one of his teeth out, and he decided to have enough.

"KRII LUN AUS!" A purple energy washed over me, and suddenly I began to feel the most agonizing pain I've ever felt in my life. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground. I heard the sound of laughter.

"Does it hurt? Dovahkiin!" He cackled.

"What did you do!" I roared. I felt myself getting weaker every second, and my armor and tough skin felt so weak somehow.

"I let you feel how painful it is to die. Your life-force gets weakened, and I will finish you off then. I will absorb your sil, and I will be more powerful than ever!" I will not get killed by the likes of him. I need to make a clone, I need to deceive him… a mirror image of myself, a phantom. I need to master it now!

"FIIK LO SAH!" I Shouted a spectral copy of myself and Vuljotnaak looked surprised.

"What is this? I do not know of this kind of Thu'um." Good, he doesn't know anything.

"Kill him." I muttered. I saw my clone suddenly Shouting Fus Ro Dah and he began to attack him in a flurry of slashes. Vuljotnaak used his tail to smack my clone towards the ground. I still felt the agonizing pain, but I still got up. I grabbed my sword and walked towards the Dragon. I felt the power of his Shout slowly dissipating and I ran towards him. Vuljotnaak tore my clone to pieces, and I saw it disappearing. This was my chance.

"Hey milkdrinker!" The Dragon shifted his attention at me, and he was too late to dodge my sword. I pierced it right through his skull, through one of the wounds made by my clone. I then twisted the blade and yanked it out. I collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily.

"No wonder the Dragons could dominate mortals. They are physically and mentally way stronger, and they had the Thu'um. But we had sheer numbers and also with the Thu'um, we could finally stop them." Well, that's what I think. I felt the amazing feeling of absorbing his soul. It felt so refreshing and nice. I love it. I stood up and grabbed my stuff. After my trip towards Sunderstone Gorge, I really have to buy some new armor.

….

**And this chapter is over! This is the first time that you have a look in the mind of Alduin. She is also a lead character, so you will see more of that. I hope you like it, and the change in the Companions questline of course. I wanted to try something different, just like the Civil War questline. It will be different too. Don't worry, it will all work out.**

**I always thought that people with the Dragon blood could master Shouts more quickly than normal people, so that's why Saviik learns these Shouts more quickly.**

**Dragon language translator**

**Aus: Suffer**

**Dir: Die**

**Feim: Fade, the Become Ethereal Shout**

**Krii niin: Kill them**

**Sos: Blood**

**Keizaal: Skyrim**

**Fiik Lo Sah: Mirror Deceive Phantom, the Spectral Clone Shout. (The Greybeards used this when you need to practice Unrelenting Force with them)**

**Mey: Fool**

**Hi los Hinskaal ahrk meyus. ****Zu'u fen frundiin krii hi: You are ignorant and foolish. I will gladly kill you.**

**Vuljotnaak: Dark Maw Eat, a Dragon name.**

**Su Grah Dun: Air Battle Grace, the Elemental Fury Shout**

**Krii Lun Aus: Kill Leech Suffer, the Marked for Death Shout**


	6. 6: Daedric influence

Chapter 6: Daedric influence

_-6__th__ of the First Seed, 4__th__ Era 202-_

On the Throat of the World, in the courtyard of High Hrothgar, Arngeir was looking at a man who was sitting on a rock on the north side of the courtyard. Ever since he had traveled across Skyrim to learn Words of Power, something happened to him. He was quieter, and he didn't look too happy. He became increasingly powerful, but he wasn't happy with that. Arngeir didn't know what played out in his mind, but he knew that he was having a hard time.

"May Akatosh guide you, Saviik. I hope he understands better with what you're going through…" Arngeir whispered before going back into High Hrothgar.

….

I just don't know anymore… People continuously expect that I do everything for them. From citizens, to soldiers, to even Daedra! I travelled across Skyrim and I heard people speak about me. I find it annoying. I am no Dragonborn hero like Talos. I'm not an immortal hero like Pelinal Whitestrake, or a reincarnation like the Nerevarine, or a hero that beats up Daedra like the Hero of Kvatch. I just want to be Saviik, and not the 'Dragonborn who is destined to slay the World-Eater Alduin'.

During my travels, I visited every city, except Solitude. I didn't want to see Tullius, so I didn't visit the city, simple as that. And what I saw in some of those cities disgusted me. In Markarth, in the middle of the street, someone immediately gets killed from behind and the killer yells 'For the Forsworn!'. I swear, why the fuck? Good thing the guards slew that fiend. He deserved it. And I've come to realize that my father wasn't exaggerating about the Thalmor. Fucking Thalmor… I saw them mass murdering Stormcloaks and innocent people in an Imperial camp. How can the Empire just stand there and watch? However, Stormcloaks are just the same. The soldiers, and especially some citizens. I clenched my fists in anger.

"What those guys did to that little Dunmer girl…" I muttered in rage.

….

_-23__th__ of Frostfall, 4__th__ Era 201-_

I was walking in Windhelm, to buy some supplies. Travelling and hunting for Words of Power is exhausting, and I really need a good night of rest and some food. Suddenly I heard a yelp from a child. I looked to my right and I saw a Dunmer child getting kicked by two Nords. One had a weird helmet on, while the other was in ragged clothes. Grrr, how dare they do that to a child! I decided to listen to their conversation.

"Hey, watch were you going Dark Elf!" One of them sneered. The girl quietly got up and was about to run away, when she was grabbed by her shoulder and held firm.

"Listen kid, you do not show a lot of respect now do you?" I saw that the girl on the verge of tears, making my blood boil in anger. Suddenly I heard a woman's voice.

"Rolff, Angrenor! Leave my daughter alone!" The Dunmer woman grabbed her daughter and the girl started to cry.

"Sheliah, are you all right?" The woman asked frantically.

"Mommy, what did I do wrong?" The girl sobbed. I heard one of the Nords speak.

"Ahh, a reunion of two stinking Dark Elves." He laughed. "You need to teach your kid how to show some respect, Suvaris." The Dunmer woman glared at the man.

"What has she ever done to you!" She yelled. Suddenly I saw the Nord slamming his fist against her abdomen. She fell to the ground, moaning in pain. Nobody, and nobody was even helping the poor woman! I saw the child known as Sheliah helping her mother up.

"Get out of the way kid!" When the girl got kicked, I snapped. I approached them. I forcefully grabbed the man known as Rolff by the throat, and lifted him up in the air. I began to choke him.

"Is this how Nords maintain Windhelm! Bullying and hitting children! You are a disgrace of a Nord!" I threw the man to the ground, and I saw the beggar approaching me with clenched fists.

"What, you want to fight me?" I asked with a growl. "You have no idea who I am." The man laughed.

"I am a war veteran; a kid like you won't scare me." I smirked. The man tried to hit me, but he was really slow. I grabbed his arm, gave him a fist in the abdomen, and then kicked him to the ground.

"Now piss off before this is going to get ugly." I said firmly. The man quickly nodded and grabbed the other man. They began to leave. I looked at the Dunmer woman and her child.

"Are you all right?" I asked with a smile. Suddenly I felt the child bumping against me, while hugging me. She was crying.

"Thank you so much!" The child sobbed. Suvaris smiled, on the verge of tears. She continued.

"I hate this stupid excuse of a city. We Dunmer and also the Argonians get harassed and robbed, and we are treated as filth by the Nords. Thank you again. You've made my little girl smile again." The woman said. I stroked the girl's hair, who let go of me and stood next to her mom.

"Then why don't you leave?" I asked.

"Our home got destroyed thanks to the eruption of Red Mountain. This was the only place we could go." The Stormcloaks cry that the Thalmor and the Dragons are cruel, but look at the Stormcloaks themselves. Does Ulfric even know this?

"Look, if I see you getting harassed again, I will help again. Don't worry." Suddenly I heard voices behind me. When I turned around, I was surprised to see Ulfric and Galmar, with the two men I had beaten down.

"See Ulfric, he did this." Rolff said. Ulfric was surprised to see me, and I grabbed one of my blades.

"Look, if you try to attack me or them, I will show you no mercy. I expected better from you, Ulfric." I growled.

"Dragonborn, calm down." Rollf and Angrenor were shocked, it seems.

"Rollf, Angrenor, apologize to them immediately. You will pay dearly if I hear that you two are harassing the Dunmer or the Argonians again." The two men grumpily apologized and walked away. Galmar decided to follow Rollf, while Ulfric walked towards me. Sheliah hugged her mom close, as if she was afraid.

"You are so fed up in the war that you don't even properly take care of your citizens." I said. Ulfric sighed.

"I cannot deny it. You are right, but I have priorities. I will try to make it better for them." Ulfric looked at Suvaris and apologized. He looked at me again.

"We are extremely cautious for Imperial spies, but this is just unacceptable… Anyway, how does your hunt go?" He then asked.

"I am no match for her, but I'm now hunting for Words of Power. Maybe then I can beat her." Alduin… what is she up to?

"Mmm, that is problematic. Then again, I don't expect anything less from a god." I nodded in agreement. This makes it even harder. I do not have the power, and I think I need some powerful weapons and armor to even lay a scratch on her.

"Well Ulfric, I've got to go now. I hope you take good care of your city from now on." Ulfric nodded.

"I'll try, but I cannot ignore the Thalmor and their Imperial pets." I sighed and saw Ulfric leaving.

"Well Suvaris, Sheliah. See you around." I said.

"Thank you again. What is your name actually?" She asked.

"Saviik, the name is Saviik Dragonfist." I smiled.

"I will remember your kind deed." Suvaris said. I nodded and walked away.

….

_-6__th__ of the First Seed, 4__th__ Era 202-_

It's a good thing that I was there. Anyway, I went towards the inn in Windhelm to get something to eat. After that and buying supplies I started to travel towards Snow Veil Sanctum and then towards other places with Word Walls. These things are everywhere, and I still haven't found all of them. I even had to sneak through the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. Luckily the place was mostly abandoned. There was only a sleeping Redguard. I think the rest were killing some people… I don't like them. But a lot of other things also happened.

I looked at the ground, seeing a lot of artifacts in front of me. During my travels, I had found the Jagged Crown. It is the symbol of leadership and power for the Kings and Queens of Skyrim in the 1st Era. I had found it in Korvanjund, together with a Word from the Slow Time Shout. The Imperials and Stormcloaks were looking for this thing, and they don't know that I have it now in my possession.

I had also found weird masks called Dragon Masks. They were the masks of the top ranking priests of the Dragon Cult when Alduin ruled Skyrim. When you put them on, an ancient magic washes over you, and you hear the name of the mask. I now have six masks; Krosis, Hevnoraak, Otar, Rahgot, Vokun and Volsung. And it seems that there are eight masks scattered around Skyrim. The ninth, will be revealed when I have all eight masks in my possession. Dragon Priests are tough, and extremely powerful magic users, but I defeated them. Hevnoraak was the hardest. He had almost succeeded in becoming a powerful Lich, but I stopped him.

But Dragon Masks weren't the only things that I now possessed. It seems that I have a knack for being the Champion of Daedric Princes. They like me, really like me. I've become Champion of four Daedric Princes: Azura, Meridia, Mephala and Sanguine, and I've become an enemy to Mehrunes Dagon and Molag Bal. Those two tried to kill me. Molag Bal almost had me restrained, while Mehrunes Dagon summoned Dremora. I survived both encounters, but my heart was beating rapidly. I was scared. While giving my help to the Daedric Princes that considered me their champion, I got rewarded with Azura's star, a soul gem that can house an infinite amount of souls and will never break; Dawnbreaker, a golden sword with a light gem in it that easily destroys my enemies, especially Undead; the Ebony Blade, a katana-like greatsword that cuts through anything, heals me, and gets stronger every time I kill a good friend, or a hated enemy; and Sanguine's Rose, a magical staff that summons Dremora from the highest rank: Valkynaz. They are completely in my control and these guys are deadly killers. I came to realize that I need these powerful artifacts to have the slightest chance of success, but you know, I don't like being in the influence of a Daedric Prince, so I prayed to six Aedra to ask for their guidance: Akatosh, Mara, Kynareth, Shor, Dibella and Talos. Well, it was more of a plead and angry rant than actually praying. I prayed for Akatosh because he is my father, in a way. Dragons come from Akatosh. Well, that's what Dragons I battled continuously said. I prayed for Mara, because I had read that she is the wife of Akatosh, and because I needed her to guide me in my pursuit to find my true love. Even I need a woman who loves me not because I'm Dragonborn and powerful, but because I'm me. I prayed for Kynareth, or Kyne in the Nordic tongue, because she is the one who bestowed the Voice upon mortalkind. That's what the etched tablets towards High Hrothgar say. And I prayed to her because she is the wife of Shor, or Lorkhan in the Imperial Pantheon. I prayed to Shor, because he rules Sovngarde, the plane in Aetherius where Nords go when they die. I prayed for Dibella, to seek forgiveness for ravishing her temple in Markath, because I had a drinking contest with Sanguine. And I prayed to Talos, because he was a Dragonborn before me, and I needed his guidance. Those Aedra heard my prayers it seems, because when I woke up the next day after my prayer, I found a beautiful amulet lying next to me. A gold Dragon, symbolizing Akatosh was on the right side, while a silver warrior, symbolizing Shor, was on the left side of the amulet. There was a bird, with lightning and rain around it, sitting on the shoulder of the silver warrior, symbolizing Kynareth. There was also a heart, with a rose in it in front of the Gold Dragon, symbolizing Mara and Dibella. And the last one was a warrior who was shouting, symbolizing Talos. When I put them on, nothing happened. And I still have no idea why… You know, thinking about all those gods makes me remember my encounters with the Daedric Princes…

….

_-27__th__ of Frostfall, 4__th__ Era 201-_

After surviving an encounter with a woman named Karliah, in Snow Veil Sanctum, I was travelling again, walking towards a Dragon lair. Karliah told me that she is a Nightingale of Nocturnal, and I told her my story. It seems that I'm not the only one who has it hard. During the walk towards the Dragon lair, I suddenly saw a huge statue of a woman with a crescent moon and a miniature sun in her hand. There was a shrine with a Dunmer woman praying there, and I decided to walk towards her. When I arrived, she looked at me and began to speak.

"Azura has seen you coming, traveler. It was not curiosity, but fate, that has led you here." Wait, what? Azura, the Lady of Twilight?

"Seen me coming? What do you mean?" So it seems that Azura wants me to do something. A Daedric Princess… This is exactly what I don't want.

"I am Aranea Ieninth, and Azura has given me the gift of foresight. I hold a vision of you walking up the steps to this altar long before you were born." Great, gods were already expecting me to be born.

"You have been chosen to be her champion. I know it's unexpected, but do not worry. It will all unfold as she has predicted." Well, I better not disobey a Daedric Princess.

"Very well, what does Azura need?" I asked.

"You must go to a fortress, endangered by water, yet untouched by it. Inside, you will find an elven mage who can turn the brightest star as black as night. It is cryptic, I know. But Azura's signs are never wrong. I believe the fortress may refer to Winterhold. Ask if they know this elven enchanter. This is all been foreseen, and we must play our part." I rolled my eyes. Great, I've become a pawn of Azura. I decided to go to Winterhold.

….

_-29__th__ of Frostfall, 4__th__ Era 201-_

When I arrived in Winterhold, the first thing I noticed that it was really small, and I didn't see any citizens walking on the streets. A bit further, I noticed the College of Winterhold, but I won't join them… at least not yet. I have other things to do right now. I walked in the inn called 'The Frozen Hearth', and I decided to ask the innkeeper about the Elven mage.

"Hey, is there an Elven mage that studies stars?" I asked. The man shrugged.

"The mages are up in the College. You can ask them, if they let you in. Then again, Nelacar might know. He's an old-timer from the College, but he has a room here." All right, let's go look around the rooms. In the second room I went in, I saw an Altmer wearing mage robes. It's probably the one I seek.

"Hey, do you study stars?" I asked him.

"Who sent you? Was it the College? The Jarl? We agreed there would be no more questions?" Ehh, I have no idea what he is talking about.

"A priestess of Azura sent me." I replied.

"Azura? Gods, it's finally coming back to haunt me." Huh, had he problems with Azura? Nelacar spoke again.

"What do you know about soul gems?" He asked. Well, I use them for enchanting.

"They're for enchanting." I replied.

"Azura's Star is a Daedric artifact that allows any number of souls to pass through it. Some of us wanted to find out how. I was working under Malyn Varen, then. If only we knew what he was really planning." Malyn? Wait a minute… Drelas mentioned him and his research, before he decided to try to kill me of course. He also mentioned someone named Malkoran…

"Hey, were you working with someone named Drelas, and Malkoran?" Nelacar's eyes widened.

"Yes… but how do you know about them?" He asked.

"Well, Drelas said something about research for them. Everything was lost though, because he burned down his own house." Nelacar sighed.

"Drelas was an idiot, but a powerful necromancer. As for Malkoran, I have no idea what he is doing now." Mmm, this is all weird.

"Anyway, what did Malyn do?" I asked.

"Malyn wanted to alter Azura's Star. He was dying. Disease. He thought he could store his own soul inside. Become immortal. It drove him mad. Students started dying. Eventually, the College exiled him, Drelas and Malkoran. It seemed that Drelas went back to his cottage, and you killed him I think?" I shook my head.

"He just fell down after praying to Azura, Mephala and Boethiah." I said. Nelacar nodded.

"As I already told you, I don't know where Malkoran is, but Malyn went to Ilinata's Deep with a few disciples and vanished. Look, I don't care who asked you to find the Star, but don't take it back to Azura. The Daedra are evil. They're the reason Malyn went insane." Well, defying a Daedric Prince is even more idiotic, but then again, that is definitely something I would do. However, my mom respects Azura, so I'll bring the star back to her.

"Sorry, but it belongs to Azura." I said. Nelacar sighed.

"I won't stop you, stranger." I smiled. Finally someone who doesn't know that I'm THE DRAGONBORN. I gave a salute before leaving the building. I looked at my map, and I noticed that Ilinata's Deep was in Lake Ilinata, which was under a mountain range where Bleak Falls Barrow lies. Well, let's just go towards the place.

….

_-12__th__ of Sun's Dusk, 4__th__ Era 201-_

Damn, these walks are long. And it seems that Ilinata's Deep is nothing more than a broken down tower with a hatch. I entered the tower and I immediately saw a skeleton hanging on a wooden pillar. This place was also full of water. I walked some more, going through some small corridors and walking up and down some stairs. Fires were lit, so it seems that people are here. And jep, I just found a mage and a skeleton. I quickly dispatched them with some silenced ice spikes and I continued on. When I opened the door in front of me, I had to dodge a lot of ice spikes and firebolts. I quickly countered with my own and I incinerated a few mages using Yol. I walked further through the building and I dispatched some more skeletons and mages. There were a lot of them, and I find it annoying. They weren't very skilled though. Normally, Razor and Lily rush through these kind of buildings, easily killing the enemies here. But because my pets aren't here, I have to do this myself. Suddenly I came across an open bridge with a powerful mage on the other side. He began to attack me with a lot of icy spears. I used Wuld to literally run on water and with a clean slice, I decapitated him. Stupid Cryomancer. I walked further, killing some more hostile mages and finally arrived in a hall with a lot of cells with dead people. I summoned some Storm Atronachs and they began to massacre the mages there. I walked further, going up the stairs and there I saw a skeleton, sitting on a throne, with Azura's Star in his hand. It seemed broken. I grabbed the artifact and put it in my bag. Just when I was about to climb the ladder, I saw a big chest in the corner of the room. When I opened it, I saw a beautiful bluish white colored gem lying there. I grabbed the gem and placed it in my pocket. That wasn't a smart thing to do… because I suddenly heard a voice in my head.

"_Ah, I was wondering when you finally found my beacon." _You know, I'm really annoyed right now.

"Let me guess, another Daedric Prince that needs my help." I said out loud. I heard giggling in my head and the voice spoke again.

"_You're amusing, mortal. I am Meridia, and you better listen to me. A foul darkness has seeped into my temple. A darkness that you will destroy. Go to my shrine, but first you have to help the Lady of Twilight. Better not let her wait." _Meridia's voice then left my head and I growled. Not in anger, but out of frustration. I began to climb the stairs, eager to get out of this stinking hole.

….

_-19__th__ of Sun's Dusk, 4__th__ Era 201- _

I decided to buy a horse and then go towards Azura's shrine. It took me a week to get back there. Good horse. I walked towards Aranea and she began to speak.

"Azura's Star! I knew the Lady of Twilight had sent you for a reason. Hand it over to me. I will ask Azura to restore the Star to its original purity." I gave her the star and I began to speak.

"Here is your star, now, I'm going to eat. I'm hungry." I said, while walking back. I was immediately stopped by Aranea.

"Don't you want to witness this?" She asked. I sighed.

"Fine, but I have important things to do. You know, finding Word Walls to get a bigger arsenal of Dragon Shouts." I began to wait, while Aranea began to pray.

"Now I will commune with Azura." She looked at the table in front of her.

"Azura. Mother of Roses. Goddess of Dusk and Dawn. Your chosen champion has returned your Star to you." I few seconds of silence then occurred, until she spoke again.

"She wishes to speak to you herself. Please, place your hands on the altar, and you will hear her voice." I obliged and did what I was told. I immediately heard a beautiful voice, fitting for Azura, I think.

"_Greetings, Saviik. You have followed my guidance through the veils of Twilight and rescued my Star from Malyn Varen." _Followed her guidance? Seriously? I didn't even have a choice.

"_It's not a big deal, Lady Azura. Now, I really need to go…" _I replied in my head. I immediately heard her voice again.

"_Not so fast, I still need your help. Malyn's soul is still within my Star, protected by his enchantments. Until he's purged, my artifact is useless to you."_ What? Does she want to…

"_Are you saying that you want to reward me with the star for my efforts?" _Isn't having a Daedric artifact dangerous?

"_Yes, my little Saviik. Kill Malyn Varen, and you can use my Star as you see fit."_ All right, I'll do this.

"I'll kill Malyn. You can send me in the Star." I said out loud.

"_I will be watching over you, Saviik."_ Suddenly a bright light enveloped me and then I arrived on a crystal path, with a lot of crystal pillars. There was a man standing in front of me.

"Ah, my disciples have sent me a fresh soul. I was getting… hungry… wait, there is something different about you." Malyn said, while narrowing his eyes.

"Of course, I'm here to kill you. You cannot escape your fate." Malyn growled.

"And who are you to challenge me! I've conquered mortality itself. I've spat in the faces of the Daedric Lords! This is my realm now! Dremora, attack him!" Suddenly four Dremora mages appeared, and I quickly acted.

"FUS RO DAH!" I blasted the Dremora off the path, and they fell into the depths of Azura's Star. Wow, I expected stronger Dremora.

"Grr, I'll kill you!" Malyn roared. I shrugged.

"I heard that many times you know. None succeeded…" I said with a smirk. Just when he was about to release some fireballs, I quickly acted.

"WULD!" I rushed towards him and slashed my sword against his chest. He was protected by his ebony flesh spell, so I didn't do the damage I wanted.

"Who are you!" Malyn demanded, while trying to hit me with his dagger. With a swing of my sword, I disarmed him.

"Oh, just someone who does a job for Azura." I said. This time, I hit him cleanly in the neck and he fell on his knees, while holding his neck.

"Ugh, no… I am immortal…" No, he's not.

"You are not immortal. You are just someone who fears death. I would fear death too if I defiled a Daedric artifact." I then cut his throat and he fell silent. Only the thud of him falling on the crystal path was heard. Well, that takes care of that. Suddenly a bright light enveloped me, and I reappeared back in front of the Shrine of Azura. She began to speak to me.

"_My Star has been restored and Malyn's soul has been consigned to Oblivion. You have done well, Saviik. As was destined, you are free to use the Star as you see fit."_ Great, under the influence of a Daedric Prince. Well, at least she is nice.

"_Thank you Azura." _I replied. She deserves at least a thank you right?

"_I will watch you, and know this, when I've found a way to reach Tamriel, I will claim you." _Wait… what!

"Uhm, why?" I asked. I am not going to be bound to Oblivion. Hell no.

_I find you interesting, and I would like to know you better." _Cool, but I rather not meddle with a Daedric Prince.

"_Sorry, but I rather stay out of your reach." _I don't want Lycantropy, I don't want Vampirism and I especially don't want to be kidnapped by a Daedric Prince.

"_You cannot escape me, Saviik. You can defy me all you want, but eventually I will claim you. Moonshadow awaits for you." _No, not if Akatosh has to say anything about this. I felt her presence leaving my mind. I looked at Aranea, and she began to speak.

"While you were in the Star. Azura gave me a vision. Her last, she said. I have never been without Azura's foresight since escaping Morrowind. I don't know what to do. If you need me, I'd be honored to accompany you, Guardian of the Star. It would give me a purpose." Well, If I need help, I would definitely ask her. Speaking about help, It's been sometime since I've seen Lydia… she probably is enjoying herself.

"Thank you, Aranea. But I have to go, another Daedric Prince needs my help." Aranea nodded.

"Twilight watch over you, guardian.

….

_-6__th__ of the First Seed, 4__th__ Era 202-_

Jep, Azura wants to claim me. How lucky am I! And guess what! Meridia and Mephala want the same! This is really going to get bad for me. Luckily, this amulet from the Aedra helps me, I hope. So then I travelled towards Meridia's shrine. Defeating Malyn was fairly easy, but with Malkoran in Kilkreath Ruins, that was a different story.

….

_-25__th__ of Sun's Dusk, 4__th__ Era 201- _

Finally arriving at Meridia's temple with my horse, I saw that it was lying in ruins. I got off my horse and walked up the stairs. Suddenly I heard Meridia speak.

"_Look at my temple, lying in ruins. So much for the constancy of mortals, their crafts and their hearts. If they love me not, how can my love reach them?"_ You think I know the answer? I walked up the stairs, until I suddenly spotted a Word Wall right next to me. I quickly walked towards it and began to absorb the knowledge.

"Su…" I whispered. Elemental Fury Shout. Well, that's what is noted in Arngeir's Notes. I heard Meridia speak again.

"_A yes, my champion has found another piece of knowledge to strengthen his arsenal. Akatosh has certainly given you quite a gift. Well now dear, shall we continue towards my statue?" _I shrugged. It's not like I can refuse her. Besides, maybe she will grant me an artifact that could help me in my quest. Even though it is from Daedric origins, it doesn't have to be bad. And Azura and Meridia are known as one of the better Daedra. But every Daedric Prince has its evil side. Think about Umaril the Unfeathered. So I still have to watch out for. I hope that she doesn't want to claim me. I walked towards her statue and placed her beacon on the gem pedestal and suddenly an amazingly large ray of light appeared, and carried me towards the sky.

"Let me go!" I yelled. What is she doing! When I was really high, I stopped ascending and Meridia began to speak.

"_It is time for my splendor to return to Skyrim. But the token of my truth lies buried in the ruins of my once great temple, now tainted by a profane darkness skittering within. The Necromancer Malkoran defiles my shrine with vile corruptions, trapping lost souls left in the wake of this war to do his bidding."_ Malkoran? So it seems I have to reunite Drelas and Malyn with him."

"_I have brought you here, Saviik, to be my champion. You will enter my temple, retrieve my artifact, and destroy the defiler."_ I sighed.

"I do not really have a choice now do I?" First Azura, now this… stupid Daedric Princes. I heard giggling in my head.

"_I have commanded it, so you indeed have no choice. Do not worry, I will reward you handsomely."_ I have a feeling that I already know what she wants.

"_Malkoran has forced the doors shut. But this is my temple, and it responds to my decree. I will send down a ray of light. Guide this light through my temple and its doors will open."_ I was placed back on the ground and walked down the stairs. I walked into the temple, and I immediately felt cold was over me. I saw a ray of light shining towards something, but I suppose that the ray must be shining on that gem on the wall. I pushed on a button and the crystal that radiated the light began to move upwards thanks to small pillar. Immediately the ray of light began to shine on the gem on the wall, and the door in front of me opened.

"Well, let's do this." I said, while walking through the door. Suddenly I saw black Shades with red eyes floating towards me, blades in their hands. I grabbed my sword and blasted some fireballs at them. One of them got close and jabbed his sword towards me, which I dodged. I then slashed my sword through him, making him disappear.

"What were those things…" I said. I saw a few dead bodies lying on the floor. Is this some sort of corrupted Necromancy? I felt horrible energy coming from this temple. Whenever I got deeper, the energy got stronger.

"I sometimes raise the death, but not like this." I muttered. I walked further through the temple, occasionally lockpicking a door to get to a lever to open a chain door. I killed some more Shades, but the deeper I went in the temple, the stronger they got. I decided to get some help. I conjured two Storm Atronachs.

"Guide me into the temple please." I said. I began to follow the Atronachs, while activating all the beacons I saw to open the doors. I have a feeling that this will be a dangerous battle, unlike those weak Dremora from the lowest rank and Malyn Varen. I killed some more Shades, walked up some stairs, while activating another beacon and then I came across a door. When I opened it, I was outside. I walked over a small stone bridge covered in snow, and walked towards a large chest in front of me. With some skilled lockpicking, I opened it and I found quite a sum of gold, a diamond, a rusted war axe, which I didn't want and then I spotted a book. I decided to take the book with me and read it later. I walked up some large stone stairs, towards the door that led back into the ruins. I opened it, and I was inside again. I came in a large room, with a lot of dead Imperials and Stormcloaks. And of course, it was swarming with shades. My Storm Atronachs immediately rushed in on them and most shades disappeared when they got stuck by the lightning bolts. I shoved my blade in one of the Shades, and I felt the foul energy washing over me, before dissipating. It felt horrible. So cold and sad. I walked up the stairs, activating beacons and walking on some stone bridges with fences, like a tunnel. I walked through another door that opened, thanks to the ray of light, and I slayed some more Corrupted Shades. The routine was simple. Me activating the beacons, my Atronachs killing the Shades, and then continuing on towards Malkoran. And finally, I arrived in front of a door, which I opened while activating another beacon. I walked down the stairs, and there I saw Malkoran, a Breton Necromancer. He had four Shades or so with him. Malkoran looked at me.

"So, you are the one who slaughters my experiments… maybe you are more useful than these weak soldiers." Idiot, I am not his experiment.

"Sorry, but that won't happen. I'm here to banish you towards Oblivion. Maybe you can meet Drelas and Malyn there." Malkoran glared at me.

"So you killed them huh? Fools. You are tougher than you look then." So Steel armor isn't very threatening it seems. Well, he clearly underestimates me.

"By doing Meridia a favor, I'll cleanse this temple of the source of this evil energy. You will fall." Malkoran laughed.

"You think you can kill me! I have conquered death itself!" Malyn said almost the same.

"Your friend Malyn Varen said almost exactly the same, and even he died by my hands." Malkoran growled.

"Shades, rip him apart." Immediately my Atronachs blasted huge volts of lightning at the four Shades, killing them instantly. Malkoran however, wasn't frightened in the least.

"Let's see how you like to play with your own servants." What? He suddenly used the command Daedra spell and my Atronachs began to surround me.

"Hahaha! Kill him!" Malkoran laughed. I quickly acted.

"FEIM!" the lightning bolts harmlessly passed through me. I looked towards the ground.

"FIIK LO SAH!" Oh yeah, I mastered that one. My clone quickly slammed his sword in one of the Atronachs. I used the distraction to rush towards Malkoran with extended blade, but he quickly dodged the attack. He immediately attacked me with ice storm spells, and I felt the cold washing over me. Thank god I am half Nord!

"YOL TOOR!" The barrage of fire hit the Necromancer head on, but being protected by his ebony flesh and ward spell, it didn't do a lot of damage. I quickly ran behind a pillar to dodge incoming ice spikes.

"Coward! Show yourself!" I saw my clone slicing through one of the Storm Atronachs. The other was already gone. I quickly charged some fireball spells. I immediately launched them at him. His ward was getting weaker, and I quickly yelled at my clone.

"Now, slice him to pieces!" This is a great distraction. I saw my clone using Whirlwind Sprint to rush towards Malkoran, but Malkoran quickly grabbed his elven Dagger and stabbed my clone. My clone began to disappear, and this was my chance.

"Raagrh!" I stabbed my sword right through his neck. Malkoran stopped moving and he fell on his knees.

"Your foul deeds are over." I retracted my blade and he fell to the ground.

"Pfew, that is done." Suddenly I saw something appearing out of Malkoran. All the energy around the temple began to gather around him.

"Oh shit…" This is not my lucky day it seems. Malkoran, now being a powerful Corrupted Shade, smirked. His red eyes showed sadism and cruelty.

"I cannot be slain!" Suddenly he grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up. I felt the horrible energy going in my body.

"Ack… I… kill… you…" I choked out. Fuck! He is killing me, or he is possessing me! I need to get out of his grip, but I feel dizzy… No, a Necromancer is not going to take my life. I have to do something.

"You will be my most powerful Undead minion. I will corrupt your body…" Malkoran's Shade said slowly. "I will corrupt your soul…" Just when I felt an immense pain coming from deep inside me, something snapped.

"Hrnnggrrr…. Hrraarggrfrrfgghh!" I felt all my rational thoughts disappearing.

_Soul, pain_

_Slice, twist_

_Power, Dovah_

_Old Era, Dawn_

The next thing I know, is feeling a lot of pain, blood seeping through my armor, and me looking at the column of light. I quickly looked to my side, and I saw Malkoran's Shade slowly getting up.

"What was that! Who are you!" He demanded. My rational thoughts were gone, so I had no idea of what happened. I answered.

"I am Saviik Dragonfist, known as Ysmir, Dragon of the North!" I quickly sprinted towards the column of light and I noticed a sword handle with quite a beautiful gem inside.

"No! Don't grab that!" Malkoran suddenly yelled. I smirked.

"Fuck you!" I grabbed the hilt and yanked the weapon out. What I saw was a beautiful golden sword that radiated a lot of light. I immediately saw Malkoran floating towards me, his corrupted sword extended.

"All right, let's play." Our swords clashed with each other and an explosion of light erupted. Malkoran's sword broke in half and I quickly acted.

"I will banish you to Oblivion! May Meridia show you mercy! Raargrh!" I slashed the blade right through him in a vertical motion. I saw both parts falling on either side, and disappearing in a puddle of light. I heard Meridia speak.

"_Dawnbreaker certainly suits you. I will get you out of my temple." _Suddenly I only saw white and the next thing I knew was me floating high above the ground, with a talking ball of light in front of me.

"_You made quite a show back there. Eyes glowing a beautiful blue, with Dragon pupils, fangs growing, showing a dormant side within you… only time will tell what that side is."_ So that happened. What is that? It doesn't make sense. Dragonborn shouldn't have that kind of power. At least, I don't know anything about that.

"_And thanks to that, Makoran has been vanquished. Skyrim's dead shall remain at rest. This is as it should be. A new day is dawning. And you shall be its herald. Take the mighty Dawnbreaker and with it purge corruption from the dark corners of the world. Wield it in my name, so my influence may grow."_ I rather not spread her religion, but I need the sword. The power from it, I need that to even stand a chance against Alduin.

"I'm sorry, but I am not a priest. I need Dawnbreaker for different things." I said. Meridia laughed.

"_Defying a Daedric Prince is foolish, but you are too interesting to get angry at."_ Oh no, I know what she wants.

"I am not your slave, or your general. I only wield Dawnbreaker in respect for you. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't trust you…" I said.

"_Why? Because I rewarded a faithful one who is considered 'evil' because of his deeds. Our morals are a lot different than that of Mundus."_ She is talking about Umaril.

"Why did you make a pact with Umaril?" I asked. I want to know that piece of history.

"_For my own purpose. To spread my influence into this world. However, Pelinal Whitestrake, the Ada, ruined my plans by banishing him back to Oblivion. And then, two Era's later, he returned. But of course, another hero had to defeat the 'evil' Ayleid. The Hero of Kvatch of course, the Mad one…"_ Mad one? Why would he be the mad one?

"_Umaril had served me well, and he was an interesting person. You however, are interesting to me on a whole different level. I will claim you Saviik. You cannot escape me. Go now, and may your path take you back to me."_ Fuck her. I'm done with Daedric Princes. I am not her slave. I suddenly was on the ground again. I looked at Dawnbreaker. I unsheathed my steel sword and replaced it with Dawnbreaker. I now have my Skyforge sword, and Dawnbreaker.

….

_-6__th__ of the First Seed, 4__th__ Era 202-_

That dormant side in me… I still have no idea what that is. I need to learn more. I also read the book I had found called 'Atlas of Dragons'. What I found there, was shocking, but a lot of pages were missing. I had read about Odahviing, one of the most powerful Dragons known to men. He was capable of slaughtering a whole army of Atmorans on his own. A whole army! Thousands of men! And to think that he said that challenging Alduin was foolish…

Anyway, when I met Mephala, I had already found all the six Dragon Priest Masks, and I decided to wear one to not get recognized. The powerful magical enchantments make you feel weird, but so is possessing Daedric Artifacts… Molag Bal and Mehrunes Dagon tried to make me do their bidding. Almost getting corrupted by Molag and almost getting decapitated by a Dremora from Mehrunes. I survived, thanks to my Thu'um. I can't live without it. Then I met her, Mephala. I really am afraid of Mephala. She is dangerous, like all Daedric Princes but she will try to do anything to get me. Even more than Azura and Meridia together. Right after that, I met Sanguine, and with him I can laugh, have a drink and don't think about all the troubles in this world. At first, I didn't trust him and I'm surprised that that distrust quickly left me.

….

_-18__th__ of Sun's Dawn, 4__th__ Era 202- _

After months of travelling, I arrived back in Whiterun. I had put five masks and the Jagged Crown in my room in High Hrothgar, and I had the mask Otar on. It strengthened my ability to withstand fire, frost and shock damage. Pretty handy. I still had Dawnbreaker and Azura's Star with me, and I really like the fact that people don't know who I am when I have the mask on. My voice is also different when I put one of the masks on. I walked in the Bannered Mare, and people were looking at me. Some frowned, while others looked quite afraid. I didn't really care. I decided to just sit on a chair, while just relaxing. I saw Hulda walking towards me. She was tense.

"Would you like a bed, or something to eat?" She asked. I shook my head. Well, I would like to know if she has any information about Word Walls.

"Do you have any rumors going on here?" I asked. My voice was really different. Hulda gulped, obviously not liking my voice with this mask on.

"Well, I've been hearing strange tales about the Jarl's children. Say the one's turning wicked, and the others have an ill-favored look to them." Wow, I didn't know that. Maybe I could ask Balgruuf about it. I saw Hulda quickly walking away. Suddenly I noticed Lydia, and she was glaring at me. Does she know that it's me? I haven't seen her in a while now. I stood up and walked towards the door, and through the corner of my eye I saw Lydia also following. I sighed. When I was outside, Lydia grabbed my shoulder.

"How did you get that bag?" Huh? What is she blabbering about?

"Let me go, now." I said calmly. Lydia glared at me.

"That bag belongs to my Thane, you thief." I really want to scream at her. I put off the mask and glared at her.

"Really smooth Lydia." Suddenly I got suffocated in a hug from her.

"Saviik! What have you been doing!" She exclaimed eagerly. I quickly shushed her and put my mask back on.

"I will explain everything when we arrive at Dragonsreach." I said. Lydia nodded and together we walked towards Dragonsreach. When we arrived, I explained everything to her.

"Problems with the Companions, Word Wall hunting, rational thoughts gone, Daedric Artifacts, Dragon Priests? Wow, you certainly endured a lot… Why didn't you ask me to help you!" She demanded. I chuckled nervously.

"I wanted to find these Words of Power on my own. Now, I need to speak to Balgruuf." I said. I walked towards his throne and Balgruuf and Irileth looked surprised.

"Lydia, who is this?" Lydia smiled, while I put off my mask.

"Saviik! Where have you been all this time? How was it with the Greybeards?" Balgruuf asked.

"I'm hunting for Words of Power, while practicing them in the courtyard of High Hrothgar." I said.

"And the Dragon hunting?" Dragon hunting, seriously?

"I do not hunt Dragons. I only fight the ones who attack me or innocent people." Again, people expect from me to kill every Dragon. Although every Dragon I met was hostile to me. "Anyway, I heard that there is trouble with your children, and I'm curious why." Balgruuf sighed.

"My youngest child, Nelkir. He's a dark child. I don't know what to do with him. He was always a quiet lad, but lately… something has changed. He's become brooding, violent. He won't say a word to me, but I don't know how I upset him." Wow, didn't know that kid was violent.

"Please talk to him, maybe you can draw out the truth." I nodded.

"Lydia, let's go find Nelkir. It's good to see you Balgruuf, and Irileth of course." Both smiled, while Lydia and I began to look for Nelkir. Finally I found him sitting in his room.

"Hey kid, your father told me to speak to you." I said.

"So the disgusting pig has sent you to bother me. One day, I'll tear his face apart so he can leave me alone." Lydia and I looked at each other. How that kid talks about his father… I would never do that. My parents are loving people.

"My father doesn't know anything about me. But I know about him. And about the war. More than he might think." It seems he knows a lot of things then.

"What kind of things?" I asked. Lydia also seemed curious. What is so bad about Balgruuf? Nelkir spoke.

"I know that he still worships Talos and that he hates the Thalmor as much as the Stormcloaks do. That he worries about being chased from Whiterun. That he… that I'm… that I don't have the same mother as my brother and sister." Really? I didn't know that. I looked at Lydia, and she was also dumbfounded. Well, you can worship any god you want. I worship Talos too. I indeed start to hate the Thalmor for their atrocities and how they find themselves so high and mighty.

"How do you know these things?" I asked.

"This castle is old. Lots of places nobody's been in a long while. Places where you can overhear things, see things. And the Whispering Lady." Whispering Lady? Who is that?

"Who is the Whispering Lady?" I asked curiously.

"She won't tell me her name. I've gotten good at listening to keyholes. At the door in the basement, I hear her talking to me. I thought I was caught, but she started telling me even more secrets. But I can't open the door." Secrets… who is that lady? I need to find out.

"Where is this door?" I asked.

"In the basement. Trust me, you'll see it. I bet she'll talk to you too." Really? Lydia and I began to walk towards the basement. There was an old wooden door behind another door. It was locked though. I placed my ear on the door, and then I felt myself shiver. Not from cold, but from the breathtaking voice that was behind the door.

"_At last. I've been waiting for someone like you, and it seems that the one I want most has come to me. You are the right person to carry out my will. The child is spirited, but lacks… agency." _Who is she?

"_Who are you!"_ I demanded. Lydia looked surprised at me. She presumably didn't hear anything.

"_I am Mephala, the Lady of Whispers. Daedric Prince of Lies, Sex, Spiders and Murder."_ Oh no… nonononono! Not a Daedric Prince again! Fuck them! I swear, I've got enough of them!

"_Regrettably, I cannot reach your plane so directly."_ I hate her. _"I tug at the web of connections between mortals. Love, hatred, loyalty, betrayal. The boy was good at sussing out secrets. You, I expect to take a more active role."_ I growled.

"I will not become your champion. I will not become your slave. You can go fuck yourself for all I care." I am angry, very angry. I don't want to be a pawn to a Daedra again. First Azura, then Meridia, then Molag Bal and Mehrunes Dagon. And like those two, I will not have anything to do with Mephala. I heard laughing from behind the door.

"_I much rather fuck you, Saviik."_ That sends shivers down my spine.

"Well, that won't happen." I was about to walk away when the other door suddenly began to close.

"Uh Saviik, what's going on?" Lydia asked, afraid. I ignored her, because I heard Mephala's voice again.

"_You cannot escape me Saviik. You need my help. You can't deny that."_ Why do they always say 'you cannot escape me'? It's getting annoying.

"I do not need your help. Now leave me alone." Mephala laughed again.

"_Without help from the Daedra, you will never defeat Alduin." _Shit, maybe she is right.

"And you seem to know that? I don't believe you." I said.

"_Alduin has proven herself to be a mighty enemy. Even the most battle hardy Princes of Oblivion like Mehrunes Dagon couldn't defeat the Black Goddess, the World-Eater. Always a stallmate."_ What? Is she so powerful?

"_Alduin has fought Daedric Princes in the past, when the doors to Mundus were more easily opened. Molag Bal, Mehrunes Dagon, even my brother Hermi fought her, but the Aedric Dragon is still alive."_ Hermi? Hermeaus Mora?

"_Without the weapon behind this door, you will never be able to defeat her. I'm surprised that mortals were capable of defeating her."_ Now I am curious. I really hate this, but I have no choice.

"Fine, how can I open this door?" Am I really that desperate to need Daedric artifacts to defeat Alduin?

"_The whole of Whiterun is ripe with paranoia and tensions. The Jarl's court is right to fear the power I hold behind this door. The Jarl trusts few, and they will be his undoing. The dark child knows of what I speak. Let him guide your path... You shouldn't hide your handsome face with this hideous mask my dear Saviik."_ And immediately the door opened again and I didn't hear her anymore.

"This day can't even be worse." Lydia looked at me.

"To who were you talking?" Lydia asked.

"A Daedric Prince." I replied. Lydia was shocked.

"Don't help it then." I shook my head.

"I can't. Without their artifacts, I will never save the people from Alduin." I showed her Dawnbreaker and Azura's Star.

"Without these, I won't be even a challenge to her. Maybe Azura's Star won't help much, but Dawnbreaker definitely can. Grrr I hate being in their influence!" I roared angrily. Lydia backed away.

"We have to find Nelkir." I said after that. I quickly searched for Nelkir, and I found him looking through Farengar's books.

"Nelkir." I said. The boy immediately jumped in fright.

"Oh, it's you… wait, you've talked to the Whispering Lady don't you." If only you know who really is that.

"How do I open the door?" I asked.

"I told you, I know everything about this castle. For some reason, that door is special. Only two people can open it. Balgruuf and Farengar. How you get it from them, is up to you. Nobody will notice if Farengar goes missing, trust me." I will not kill an innocent. Suddenly I noticed something on Farengar's arcane enchanter.

"Lucky me, the key is just lying here." I grabbed it and walked away. When we arrived at the door, Lydia began to speak.

"Are you sure Saviik? Daedra are dangerous." I sighed.

"I have no choice Lydia." I then opened the door and what I saw really surprised me. On the table in front of me, there was a small notebook, and quite a large Akaviri Dai-Katana. It was black, with a red glow on it. I scrolled trough the notebook.

"People get crazy because of this blade… Still, I need it." I grabbed the blade and gave it a look. Suddenly I heard the siren voice of Mephala again.

"_Excellent work. This is the Ebony Blade, my personal weapon. Because I know that you will defy me and not kill your allies with it, I have decided power it up for you, and it will get stronger with each strike you deliver at a trusted ally, or a hated enemy. My blade is a darling leech that feeds on your opponents, and nourishes her master. I should get ready if I were you."_

"Powering up the blade, what is she going to do…!" Suddenly the blade began to shine a blood red and I had to use both hands to restrain the weapon. I was losing my grip on it.

"Close the door!" I yelled at Lydia. Lydia quickly nodded and I began to Shout.

"SU GRAH DUN!" By powering up my arms, I was able to restrain the weapon. Finally the weapon stopped moving, and the weapon was glowing even more fiercely, with rare markings on it.

"_The weapon is now at its most powerful. Wield it, for me. You are now bound to me. When I can reach you, I will trap you in my web, wrap you in my silk and mark you as my own. Together we will conquer Mundus." _That will never happen. I felt her presence disappearing and I placed the blade on my back.

"I really need a drink Lydia." I sighed. We decided to head to the Drunken Huntsman.

….

_-6__th__ of the First Seed, 4__th__ Era 202-_

I wonder what will become of me if these Princes get me. Would I be a mindless slave, or another Daedric Prince? I don't know and honestly, I don't want to know. This is all so creepy. Being in a Daedra's influence is really dangerous. Well, with some you can have a laugh. Like Sanguine. He was a pain in the ass, but unlike those other princes, he didn't want to claim me, or enslave me. I've got a powerful and humorous friend now.

….

_-18__th__ of Sun's Dawn, 4__th__ Era 202- _

When we arrived in the Drunken Huntsman, there was a fight going on, but Lydia and I ignored it. Lydia and I began to sit in front of the bar, until a Breton Mage suddenly walked up to us.

"Are these Daedric artifacts?" He asked, while pointing at the Ebony Blade and the hilt of Dawnbreaker. I nodded.

"Yeah…" The man began to laugh.

"Then you don't mind having this drinking contest with me!" What? Daedric artifacts have nothing to do with drinking. However, I really need a drink.

"Sure, I'm in. Lydia, you wanna play?" Lydia cheered.

"All right! My name is Sam Guevenne." I nodded.

"The name's Saviik, and this is Lydia." I put off my mask.

"Here, I have this special brew that we'll use. The one who wins, gets a powerful staff." A powerful staff? Maybe that can help me. However, Sam looks a bit suspicious… Maybe because I'm tired of Daedric Princes, I'm getting paranoid. I looked at my brew. It was green and it didn't look too tasty.

"Well, let's go, first round." Sam smirked. We all three began to gulp down our drinks. It was actually quite a good drink.

"Next round!" Again, we gulped down or drinks and the alcloh wash strating to gesh to me…

"The one who manages to gulp a last one down, wins." Sjam sjaid.

"I'm outtss…" Ahahaha, Lyda is don.

"I am te Drakonbron ero, I cen doo these!" Wit one gulpt, I won.

"Thash grape!"

"You know you two are fun persons to drink with. I know this great little place where the wine flows like water. We should head there. Oh, you do not look so well…" Black… black…

….

_-19__th__ of Sun's Dawn, 4__th__ Era 202-_

"Wake up! Wake up!" I opened my eyes and the first thing I felt was a massive headache.

"Oow, my head…" I muttered. I looked around and I noticed that I wasn't in the Drunken Huntsman. I was in Markarth.

"It's time to wake up you drunken blasphemer!" Blasphemer?

"Where am I?" I asked. I want to make sure. Where is Lydia? Where is Sam?

"Of course, you don't remember getting here." I felt my face, and I noticed that my mask was gone, and all my belongings.

"I'm guessing you don't remember coming in here and blabbering about a staff." That staff, I need to get it.

"Which means you don't remember losing your temper and thrashing the temple." Oh shit. I looked around and I noticed a lot of things on the ground.

"Was a man named Sam with me? And where is my stuff?" I asked. And Lydia of course, but I think she is with Sam.

"Dibella teaches love and compassion, but that doesn't mean we're just going to tell you what you want to know and let you walk away from this. Help us clean this up, then apologize, especially to Dibella, and if we think you were sincere we'll give you your stuff back and lending you aid." Well, it's the least I can do.

"I'm really sorry for doing this…" I sighed and bowed a bit. The woman smiled softly.

"Dragonborn, why were you drunk? And why did you have Daedric artifacts with you!?" Great, she knows about me, and the stuff I carry.

"I was having a contest, because I had problems with Daedra and I wanted to drink it away. Sam challenged me to a drinking contest and my Housecarl and I accepted it. Then everything went black. And about those artifacts, I didn't have a choice. And at least the Daedra help me, unlike the Aedra. I bet all those Aedra laugh at me for failing over and over again." I clenched my fist. I didn't even realize this. The Aedra have done nothing to help me, but the Daedra gave me artifacts, how bad that may sound. I opened my hands and used telekinesis to bring all the objects towards the right place.

"Here you go. Again, I'm really sorry." The woman smiled softly.

"A handsome young man like you shouldn't become an alcoholic. Please don't go that path. Dibella teaches us forgiveness, and I forgive you for this. I bet you already have a hard time with all these Dragons…" I sighed.

"The people are more trouble, honestly. Anyway, do you have any info regarding Sam?" I asked.

"I don't know about Sam, but you said something about Rorikstead… What are you doing!" She suddenly yelled. I looked confused and then looked at my hands.

"Wha, what is this trick-" And I was gone. I suddenly felt solid ground again.

"ery…" Wow, how did I suddenly get teleported? Isn't this some form of advanced Mysticism? Suddenly I saw a tired and bloody Lydia walking to a farmer with a goat following her.

"Here's your goat, now tell me the information." I grabbed Lydia's shoulder.

"Hey, what happened to you?" I asked. Lydia looked at me and sighed.

"Finally I found you. You see, this man over here told me that I sold a goat to a Giant, so I had to fight one. He broke a few ribs of mine." I quickly used a healing spell on her and she felt the refreshing waves washing over her.

"Thanks." I nodded. I looked at the farmer.

"Do you have any info about a man named Sam?" I asked.

"No, but I know that this woman had a letter which a masked man had to pay something to Ysolda in Whiterun." Of course! My stuff! But that is in Markath… I have a feeling that Sam is not just a mage, but something much greater.

"All right. Thank…" "You." Of course, I teleported towards Whiterun. Lydia was standing next to me.

"Huh? How did this happen?" She asked in disbelief. I shrugged.

"Beats me. Let's go find Ysol…" And there she was, angrily standing in front of me. I seriously have only some clothes on. I need my armor and weapons.

"Where is my wedding ring?" WHAT!

"Saviik, what did you do…" Lydia asked in disbelief.

"I swear, I have done nothing!" What? Married? I don't know anything about this.

"I wouldn't have given you the wedding ring on credit if you weren't so obviously in love. But if there isn't going to be a wedding, the least you can do is giving me the ring back. That was one of my best pieces." I swear, I will never drink alcohol ever again.

"What was that story about my fiancée?" I asked.

"How could you forget? It was the sweetest story I'd ever heard. You met at the full moon, under the biggest tree in Witchmist Grove, surrounded by fireflies. It was straight out of a storybook." Great, I have a fiancée. Again, I got teleported, in front of a fucking Hargraven!

"Darling! I've been waiting for you to return, to consummate our love!" What the fuck! I saw Lydia rolling on the floor in laughter.

"HAHAHA, Saviik! You're killing me!" She laughed. I growled at Lydia and looked back at the Hagraven. Damn they're ugly.

"Uhm… I was actually hoping to get the ring back." I said. The Hagraven growled.

"What! You want that don't you!" She pointed accusingly at Lydia. "I won't let her have you!" She suddenly released a fireball spell at me, and I frantically dodged it.

Hey, calm down…" I said, but the Hagraven didn't listen. She continuously kept spamming fireballs at me. I had enough of this.

"FO KRAH DIIN!" a barrage of cold air was blasted towards her, and she became a bit stiff.

"TIID KLO!" I rushed towards her and quickly grabbed the ring from her hand. She was really slow, but so was Lydia, who was still laughing. I gave her a kick in the stomach and we got teleported back to Whiterun.

"Ouch Saviik!" She said, while rubbing her sour spot.

"You are my Housecarl! You are supposed to protect me!" Suddenly Ysolda stood in front of us again, with a shocked look.

"You two completely disappeared!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. Here's the ring." I gave her the ring and she smiled.

"Excellent. Sorry it didn't work out with your fiancée. I know how excited you were with marrying her. You kept saying it would be a huge ceremony at Morvunskar. You said you even had some magic staff that would handle all the guests." Really?

"All right, thank you. Don't be scared when I get tele-." I suddenly arrived in front of a wooden door, in a small fortress. I looked around and I quickly ducked to dodge an incoming fireball.

"Intruder!" A mage in black robes yelled. Lydia grabbed her sword, while I casted an ebony flesh.

"All right, I will do this in the blink of an eye." I said. Lydia looked at me.

"Yeah right…" I smirked.

"TIID KLO!" I began to spam lightning bolts at the mages, who weren't prepared and proper armored with their spells to take the devastating hits. I leaned against a small pillar when time began to move normally. Lydia had a shocked look on her face.

"You have some weird Shouts…" She muttered. Didn't she pay attention when I used this Shout to get that wedding ring? I opened and walked through the wooden door. Lydia followed me and we quietly walked down the stairs. I began to Shout quietly.

"Laas Yah Nir." I saw all the mages through the buildings. Some were sleeping, while others were just talking normally. I didn't see Sam anywhere.

"All right, let's do this quietly." I whispered, but of course, Lydia had to let her shield fall to the ground. The sound of metal clattering on stone was echoing through the building. When the mages noticed me, I attacked them with lightning bolts. I saw Lydia rushing through some mages, hacking and slashing right through them. When another mage tried to release a fireball, she threw a knife that hit the mage in the throat. All the mages were lying on the floor.

"Wow, I thought they would be stronger than this… Hey, what's that?" I asked, seeing a very weird portal at the end of the stairs in front of me.

"I don't know." Lydia replied.

"Maybe Sam went in there." We decided to head in the portal, and we arrived in a beautiful place with a few small stone bridges. There was a small river flowing and we heard beautiful inn music in the distance. We walked on the small path and there I noticed Sam, with a lot of other guests.

"Sam, what happened? Where is my stuff?" I asked. This is getting suspicious. It was already suspicious, but now it just tenfolded. He smiled and pointed at my bag, with my weapons and armor. I quickly put them on and looked at him.

"I was almost thinking that you might not make it, but you are the Last Dragonborn. Of course you had to make it here." What? How does he know all this?

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I thought you might not remember your first trip here. You and Lydia had a big night. I think you've definitely earned the staff." Suddenly Sam began to change form and now a powerful looking Dremora with war paint on his face was looking at me. He had some strange Daedric armor that radiated a lot of power. I feel really weak next to him.

"I really just needed something to encourage you to go out into the world and spread merriment. And you did just that! I haven't been so entertained in at least a hundred years." I was shocked. No, not a Daedric Prince…

"Who are you…" I grabbed Dawnbreaker and stood ready. Sam began to laugh and raised his hands.

"Hey easy Saviik! Unlike those other Princes, I'm not here to enslave you, or kill you! I just wanted to meet you and have a good laugh! I am Sanguine, Daedric Prince of Debauchery! I know I know, how could I lie to you? Well, how could I trust you after having a few drinks? Those other princes didn't really make you fond of Daedra Lords. Besides, you enjoyed it don't you?" I lowered my sword. Well, it was pretty enjoyable I guess, now that I think of it. I smiled.

"Yeah, it was fun." I smiled. Sanguine laughed and looked at Lydia.

"You enjoyed it right!" Lydia cheered.

"Of course!" Of course, Lydia enjoys everything.

"Ha, if you need my help, feel free to ask. But I don't think your Aedric friends are happy with that. However, they haven't really helped you with let's say, powerful artifacts perhaps?" He's right. The Divines haven't done a single thing to even help me. The Daedra may not be the most trusting, but at least they helped me, and Sanguine is a cool guy. He suddenly showed me a weird rose.

"Watch this." He said. He clicked on something and suddenly it became a big rose staff.

"This is my Rose, my personal artifact. You can have it. It summons Dremora from Mehrunes Dagon's personal guard. He won't like it, but who cares! You already defied him!" Well, He's right and jeez, that staff seems to be very powerful.

"They will be fully in your control. Maybe that will help you in your quest to defeat the World-Eater, the Black Goddess." I nodded and grabbed the staff.

"I will not forget this Sanguine." I smiled. He smiled back.

"Don't worry, and I say it again. If you need help, ask me. I will come when I feel like it. My boundaries are not limited like other Daedra Lords, because they are too busy with fighting each other and claiming other planes. Now, I will send you two back. Have fun!" And suddenly I was back in Whiterun again. I clicked on the button and I placed the Rose in my bag. I looked at Lydia.

"See you around, but I'm going towards High Hrothgar." Lydia nodded.

"Take care Saviik. Don't do anything stupid." I chuckled.

"Don't worry." I then walked towards Whiterun's gate.

….

_-21__th__ of Sun's Dawn, 4__th__ Era 202-_

I was sitting on a rock in the plains around Whiterun, thinking about what Sanguine said. It was night, and I could see the stars, Masser and Secunda, and Skyrim's aurora.

"He is right, they never helped me. Why? Is it because they expect me to do everything on my own? I looked at the sky. I was getting really angry, and sad. I felt ignored, as if slaying Alduin was just normal in their eyes.

"Why don't you help me! WHY! Akatosh! Mara! Talos! Dibella! Shor! Kynareth! Divines! WHY! How can you expect me to do everything right when you don't even protect me from a Daedra's influence! They were the ones who helped me! You didn't do anything! I'm sorry if I failed you, but I'm no Aedra! I'm no hero! I am Saviik! A normal traveler! Why do I have this quest!" I felt tears streaming down my eyes. I'm getting emotional. Why me? Why am I Dragonborn! And why do I have to face a god! Am I just a pawn to them? I decided to just take a nap to think this through.

….

_-6__th__ of the First Seed, 4__th__ Era 202-_

And I woke up with that amulet lying next to me. That's basically what happened. Well, I should be training now. Suddenly I heard Arngeir approaching me.

"Dragonborn, I have a note for you." He said. He gave me the envelope and when I opened it, I saw that it was from Delphine.

'_Saviik,_

_I have a plan to infiltrate the Thalmor embassy, but I need you to get to Riverwood as soon as possible.'_ Well, let's just go there then. I packed my stuff, sheathed my weapons and walked towards the monastery.

….

_-6__th__ of the First Seed, 4__th__ Era 202-_

The Imperial City, with the White Gold Tower. Most of the city was still completely in ruins, but the people tried to make the best out of it. Ana was walking around town. Her long blond hair was waving in the slight breeze and she looked at one of the stalls with her blue eyes. Suddenly she heard a shriek coming from behind the stall.

"Get that thing away from me!" A woman was running away from something. Ana began to laugh.

"Lily! Stop that!" The large Clannfear looked at her and happily ran towards her. Ana stroked her head.

"Come, let's go home." They headed back towards their mansion, that was quite close to White Gold Tower. When they arrived, they saw the Daedroth she had conjured crunching on some bones. Her one and only Dremora guard was reading a book. Dremora were really intelligent.

"Mmm, I better go to Rachna to see if she is hungry." Ana walked towards the basement, that was completely covered in webs. She heard a muffled voice and when she looked to her right, she began to laugh. Aquilius glared at her. He was completely covered in silk. Ana used a small firebolt to incinerate the silk that muffled him.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me that you were keeping a GIANT FROSTBITE SPIDER IN THE BASEMENT! SHE WILL EAT ME!" He roared. Ana chuckled.

"Sweatheart, Rachna won't do you any harm. She is just… affectionate?" Ana noticed the gigantic Spider crawling out of her hole. Ana petted the big spider, who didn't do anything.

"See? Rachna will not harm us." She released some more firebolts and Aquilius quickly walked towards the stairs. Suddenly they heard Razor cry out.

"Mail, but from whom?" Ana asked. Both walked up the stairs and Razor gave them three envelopes.

"Is it a death threat? I will tear every enemy apart." The Dremora smirked.

"Calm yourself Kayzen." Ana said. She opened the first envelope and she found a letter. She looked at who send it, and she began to cry in joy.

"My little Saviik! My darling!" She immediately read the letter out loud.

"Dear mom, dad, Lily and Razor,

My arrival in Skyrim, was really hectic. When I crossed the border, I immediately got caught in an Imperial ambush. Can you believe it! They brought me towards a town named Helgen, and it seems there is a Civil War going on here. I was sitting next to Ulfric Stormcloak, the leader of the rebellion. They wanted to decapitate me! General Tullius and that Thalmor girlfriend of his ordered it. I told Tullius to let me go, but he didn't listen. Why! I almost died! I didn't have any equipment, only magic. Luckily, well, I shouldn't call that lucky, a Dragon appeared! A huge black Dragon attacked Helgen and tore the whole place apart! I was awestruck, and terrified at the same time! That Dragon spoke in an ancient language, and a fucking shockwave came out of its mouth! I'm glad I escaped that with a friend of mine named Hadvar. Then, a lot of things happened. I went to Whiterun to ask Balgruuf to send guards to Whiterun, and then I had to fetch a tablet called the Dragonstone in Bleak Falls Barrow. I absorbed some kind of weird word when I approached a big wall with carved inscriptions. I have no idea what it means. Now, I'm going back towards Whiterun to bring the stone back.

Saviik."

Aquilius was silent, but then he began to scream.

"How dare he! That Tullius!" He roared angrily. Ana was also pissed, and she wasn't the only one. Razor and Lily were growling, while Kaizen and the Daedroth were confused.

"Who is Saviik?" Kaizen asked.

"Our son, who you didn't meet because he already left before I conjured you." Ana said.

"What says the next letter?" Aquilius asked. Ana read out loud again.

"Dear mom, dad, Lily and Razor,

Did you get my first letter? I have no idea but I hope you have it. In that letter I told you about General Tullius, the Dragon attack in Helgen and me fetching a stone tablet called 'The Dragonstone' in Bleak Falls Barrow for the Court Wizard of Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun. After all those things, I was tasked to kill a Dragon. That Dragon was amazingly tough, and he killed at least 40 soldiers without breaking a sweat. I swear, if I hadn't jumped on his back, I would've never been able to pierce my sword through his upper jaw, killing him. Then, something strange happened. I was absorbing the Dragon's soul! And then I was told that I was Dragonborn. The Greybeards then called out to me and I travelled towards High Hrothgar with my Housecarl, Lydia. Yeah, the Jarl made me Thane… Anyway, when I arrived there, the Greybeards wanted to test my Voice. They were surprised with it and they were willing to help me. Now I'm going to retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller in Ustengrav and hopefully I will succeed. At first, I disliked the fact at being Dragonborn, because the world would depend on me and I had to do some heroic thing. But now that I think about it, it could be awesome to save the world and I always had the urge to challenge powerful foes. I've been thinking about being Dragonborn, and I found a book called 'The Book of the Dragonborn'. It had a prophecy in it. And this is to mom, because I don't think you are very good in deciphering prophecies dad, no offence of course, but mom, would you like to decipher it for me? The Prophecy is as follows: 'When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world. When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped. When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles. When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls. When the Snow tower lies sundered, bleeding. The World-Eater wakes, and the wheel will turn upon the Last Dragonborn.' These are all events that had happened, right? And who is that big badass World-Eater? I hope you find the answers soon.

Lots of love, Saviik.

PS: To Lily and Razor, please stop scaring the neighbor's cattle." Ana and Aquilius chuckled, while Razor and Lily growled a bit.

"No more scaring the cattle! But Saviik, the Dragonborn! I shouldn't be surprised. That vision I got from someone that told me Saviik's name is already weird." Aquilius looked surprised.

"So that's why you named him Saviik." Ana nodded.

"I'm really proud of him, killing a Dragon can you believe it! I'm sure he will beat that World-Eater!" Ana frowned.

"Honey, the World-Eater is a goddess." Aquilius's jaw dropped.

"Oowh…" He muttered. Ana began to read the last letter.

"Dear mom, dad, Lily and Razor,

I don't know anymore… I've been hunting Words of Power to strengthen my arsenal, but this journey is not what I want. Ulfric told me that the World-Eater is Alduin. And I know that the Dragon is a she, unlike what is told in the books. How am I supposed to kill a god? I'm no hero… and what's worse is the fact that the Daedric Princes have set their sights on me! Azura and Meridia, and probably more will try to bind me towards Oblivion! I don't know what to do! I really miss you… I need you to guide me. I'm not ready for this… I just wish you were here with me.

Lots of love, Saviik." Ana wiped the tears from her face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked her husband.

"We kill every Thalmor in Skyrim, plus Tullius for trying to kill my son?" Ana glared at him.

"Saviik needs our help! We're going to Skyrim!" Razor and Lily growled happily, while Kaizen flexed his muscles.

"Finally some exercise and bloodshed." He smirked. The Daedroth began to roar.

"Calm down Crusher." Ana said. Aquilius looked surprised.

"How can you command them so easily?" He asked. Ana shrugged.

"I've summoned them myself." She looked at Razor and Lily.

"You're going to see Saviik again!" Razor and Lily roared in happiness.

"We'll pack our stuff and head towards Skyrim. Honey, would you please get Rachna out of the basement?" She asked sweetly. Aquilius chuckled nervously.

"Uhm, I don't feel like going back there…" Aquilius said. Ana gave him a cute look.

"Please, for me?" She grabbed his face and gave him a passionate kiss. Aquilius sighed.

"Fine, but you have to come when she decides to wrap me in her web again." Ana laughed.

"Don't worry. Now, we're going to help my little Saviik." She smiled at the thought of seeing her grown up son again. _'The Dragonborn, who could've believed it!'_

….

**Chapter over! It's quite long, but I just had to put this in one chapter. In the Atlas of Dragons book, I on purposely made sure that Saviik didn't know about Paarthurnax. Anyways, I have a lot to share with you guys.**

**1: I've been researching about the fact if Dragons can reproduce. What I have found (Info is from the book There Be Dragons), is that Dragons are not born, but that they can die. Well, this indirectly tells that Dragons do not reproduce. I find it hard to believe that Akatosh let them exist from scratch, and not without their own reproduction. It seems that with every Dragon killed, the species gets permanently smaller in numbers. So, I've decided to alter the Elder Scrolls lore in this fic for a bit, because I have some ideas that are about reproduction… What do you guys think about Dragon reproduction? (The idea of Dragons having mates will be in this story, as you will notice in the next chappie)**

**2: I have a small concept of the things that will happen after the mighty battle in Sovngarde, and I decided to share it (They are not in order. So you know that):**

**Dawnguard: Just Dawnguard, but with a slight twist. Think about… a pact.**

**Dragonborn: The origins behind Miraak, the battle of the two strongest Dragonborn, dormant side revealing, Mul Qa Diiv explain (Mul Qa Diiv will be worked out, because I have some ideas about it)… the ultimate struggle. Not only in battles, but also in mind. Aedra or Daedra?**

**Warhero: Thalmor basically want to eradicate Saviik, but his Dragon brethren do not like that. Stormcloaks and Imperials, what will happen to them?**

**Daedric claim: Azura, Meridia, Mephala… claim Saviik as their property. Why? What do they want? Maybe you know? It's quite obvious muhaha. Daedra, generals of the Daedric Princes, Morag Tong, angry Alduin, dangerous things. Will Alduin succeed in rescuing Saviik, or will he be wrapped in the fingers of the three Daedric Mistresses forever?**

**Heroes of old: A meeting, with past heroes. Think about Pelinal Whitestrake, Tiber Septim and Wulfharth. Maybe even more? Battles, drink, stories. Will Saviik understand how important it is to be a hero?**

**These are just drabbles, and things can change. Maybe some of these arcs won't even happen in the story. **

**3: Also, I've been thinking about eventually making a lemon. This story is rated M for a reason you know… Would you like to see a lemon between Alduin and Saviik? (I have no experience with lemons, so you know that, but I will do my best if you want it!)**

**4: In case of when you do not agree with some things, like Dragons being overpowered, or when you have questions about well, the Dormant Side, or what plans I have for Mul Qa Diiv, feel free to ask, but I won't spoil a lot. Maybe I share the basics.**

**5: Battling bosses like Alduin and Miraak… things can change. I had the idea to make a non-canon chapter for every 'ultimate boss' battle Saviik will face, where the hero succumbs. Is that something you would like to see? **

**And a question to think about. What do Miraak and Saviik have in common, what the other Dragonborn don't have? And what are the differences between the two? It would be cool for me to know about what you think. Anyways, see ya later!**


End file.
